Beside you
by windbeneaththewings
Summary: AU modern world. Two best friends Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga are set to be main secretaries of best detectives in the country: Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. With two men ready to solve the mystery of random deaths and two girls there for them, feelings will blossom in dangerous conditions as they will try to do their best. (Ino/Shikamaru, Hinata/Sasuke). M for sexual scenes
1. Prologue

**Author**: windbeneaththewings

**Genre**: Romance, Crime

**Pairings**: Ino/Shikamaru, Hinata/Sasuke

**Summary**: AU modern world. Two best friends Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga are set to be main secretaries of best detectives in the country: Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. With two men ready to solve the mystery of random deaths and two girls there for them, feelings will blossom in dangerous conditions as they will try to do their best.

**Rating**: M for sexual scenes.

**Warning**: OOC of characters, although I hope it isn't that big. Drug abuse will be inserted.

**From author**: This is not my first story, however this is my first story when it's AU. I really hope this would turn out to be good, as I'm feeling very hyped about this idea. Also, look at the rating again, there will be plenty sexual scenes in later chapters. I'm scared about writing on detective and just crime theme, but I hope I won't make it bad. Reviews are always welcome!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

_**Prologue.**_

Police station of Konoha never was a quiet place, but today it was about to break the record with the buzzing noises. It was a big day, as everyone said. Nor Ino nor Hinata did not understand whole fuss, so they tried to stay out of it as much as possible.

''Yamanaka! Hyuuga!''

Both girls shivered and turned around to face the face of the whole department, Tsunade. This woman looked absolutely angelic with her blonde hair, big eyes and cute features, but only those who worked with her knew that she could beat the shit out of you like no one else. Tsunade stared at two new girls and gripped her teeth, trying hard not to spur her whole anger on them. They are not responsible for the flight delay, anyways.

''Yes?'' Ino asked.

Tsunade raised eyebrow and then just nodded. Yamanaka was one of the few new girls, who actually dared to say something back and she kind of respected her for that, even though she would never admit that out loud.

''Something happened, Tsunade-sama?'' Hinata asked quietly, getting worried.

Tsunade's face softened as she looked at this shy girl in front of her. From the first day she liked Hinata for being polite, punctual and tactical. She was glad she put her in one team with someone as loud and confident as Ino; together they are just great.

''Girls, you need to welcome both Uchiha and Nara'', she let out.

''Shouldn't Sakura do that?'' Ino asked and then shut her mouth as she met gaze of her boss.

''Haruno along with others was sent to another city, I think you read latest news about serial killer there. Anyways, most of guys are here, so no need to worry. Just met those two and send them right at my cabinet'', Tsunade said and two girls nodded. ''Good. And as you're here for already two weeks, I suppose you could be their secretaries. I will write it down in your cases, of course and your practice here will be over quickly.''

Woman did not wait for their answer, turning back and going to her cabinet. She had enough problems to think about and they are way more important than caring about two new girls. Ino and Hinata stared at her back and relaxed, only when they heard door of her cabinet slamming loudly.

''We need to this right'', Ino said, turning to Hinata.

Hyuuga only nodded. They both had just graduated from the university and it was just their luck to get quickly to the practice. They needed to work here for a year before going to the government and hopefully working there in the ''Social health and safety'' department. At least, that was their plan. Twenty-one years old girls were not quiet ready to work as secretaries, but those two weeks of knowing Tsunade were enough to be sure that she will hold on to her promise.

''You think she will cut out the term of year to like… eight or nine months?'' Hinata asked, when they both were heading to the exit.

''I prefer to think about it as of six months, but lets not give our hopes up too high, we didn't even see those two…how she said? Nara and Uchi..''

''Uchiha'', Hinata helped and Ino nodded. ''I heard from Naruto that they are the best detectives all over the country.''

They both stopped near exit, opening doors and looking around. They need to wait for those two here, so both girls sit on the chair, right in front of each other.

''Oh, Naruto, huh?" Ino asked, wiggling with her eyebrows and making her friend blush. ''Oh c'mon Hina, you two would be great together!''

Other girl blushed, looking down at her hands. She did have crush on Naruto from the very first moment when she saw him. Ino admitted that Uzumaki is handsome, but for Hinata he was just ideal not only because of his heart-melting smile, loud voice and big blue eyes, no; she was in love with how kind he was to everyone, how he was a goof-ball, but got serious when it's needed to. Thinking about him, she didn't notice Ino's stare at her. Yamanaka, in fact, was happy for her friend. She knew Hinata from the first course of university; they both went to ''political science'' faculty and sit on the same desk. Their friendship was quiet weird at the starts, as Ino couldn't get used to Hinata always shuttering and talking with pauses and for Hyuuga Ino was way too loud. But somehow they got used to each other; Hinata was talking absolutely normal around Ino and Yamanaka started to respect and understand Hinata's needs for personal space. With following months and then years their friendship grew only stronger and both were thinking about each other as of sisters, not like best friends. At the forth course they moved together to the same flat, dividing payment of it for two. Ino loved Hinata with all her heart, caring about her friend very much. That's why she was worried about the fact that Hinata was not interested in any guy in all four years. She was twenty-one and even though many guys would love to be with her, she didn't want any of them. So now, when she's in love with Naruto, Ino was really happy. Uzumaki looked like someone, who can make a good pair to Hinata. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of engine turning off. She shot a look to Hyuuga and they both stand up, clearing their throats. Big black jeep stopped in front of the gates, shining on the sun. Ino raised eyebrow, when doors opened simultaneously from each side and two tall men walked out of the car.

''Holy fuck'', Ino let out involuntary let out, gasping.

In any other situation Hinata would shush on her, but now she completely understand this reaction. What she saw now was quiet and quiet…intimidating. Two men in black suits and white shirts were going right at them, both wearing shades. She kept her gaze on the tall brunette, who didn't have a tie and had his jacket opened. Holding his hands in the pockets, he was moving gracefully and Hinata wondered is this even possible. He reminded her of some tiger, some hunting animal who now was about to get to his victim. _That was most horrible comparison that I've ever thought of, _she thought and then swallowed. Even though man was in shades, for some reason she was sure that he's looking right at her. Which is already rather strange thought, because why would he do so? Hinata was well aware of her appearance and was sure than man like that will not be interested in someone like her. _Where did this come from?_ Hinata shook her head and swallowed, looking at Ino. Her blonde haired friend seemed to be in some deep thought too. If she only knew that in fact Yamanaka was just in awe. The more she was staring at the tall brown-haired man, who was coming here with his tie and shades on and holding his jacket with his hand on his shoulder. Cigarette in his mouth made her cringe, but she couldn't not admire the way he was walking, like he wasn't some detective coming for the special mission, but more like simply guy going around the park.

''Uchiha Sasuke?'' Ino asked, staring at the guy in front of her, hoping he won't notice her racing heartbeat.

He just pointed with his finger on the brunette and Ino mentally started to dig grave for herself. She messed them up. Great.

''T-Tsunade-sama is wa-a-iting'', Hinata mumbled, trying to change the subject.

_She started to shutter again,_ Ino thought and only nodded, leading two men to the cabinet of their boss. Both girls tried to hold themselves straight, but it wasn't that easy with two men beside her. Ino knocked on the door and after hearing loud ''Come in!'', she stepped back and with ''umpf!'' fell on the standing behind her man. _Ino, oh my god, _Hinata thought, staring at her friend, who now was apologizing.

''That's a new way of hitting on a man?'' Nara asked, taking his shades off.

Ino wanted to answer. She honestly wanted to say something sarcastic back, but when his brown eyes stared at her, she just forget everything what was in her mind. His eyes were not just staring at her, no; they were taking in every inch of her face, studying her and she felt blush creeping on her cheeks.

''Come'', Uchiha said roughly and opened the door, pulling Hinata back.

Girl meet wall with her back and opened her mouth in shock, watching two men coming in. She blinked, swapping her gaze on her friend. Ino cleared her thoat and just shook her head, looking upset.

''Ino, it's okay'', Hinata whispered, coming closer.

She did understand what Ino was feeling. She was ashamed of falling on him, just like she was ashamed of her shuttering again. They both smiled to each other and walked in too, closing door behind them. Tsunade stared at them and motioned to come closer.

''This is Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka, your future secretaries. They had just graduated and we have them as on a practice year. They will help you around with anything. Their numbers are in files, just like whole their cases too.''

None of men looked at them. They simply nodded, taking files on their hands.

''Both girls are very effective..'', Tsunade started, when Nara added:

''We noticed. Falling and shuttering seems to be their things.''

Ino narrowed her eyes, staring at him. _Asshole. _

''They were best on their faculty and I'm sure they will help you two a lot as you don't even know the city. But, coming to more important things. Ino, Hinata, you can go. Your working day starts from tomorrow'', Tsunade said and both girls nodded, going away as fast as possible.

As soon as they both grabbed their things and went to the parking lot, Ino spur her anger out on the innocent car, slamming door of it shut. Hinata didn't say a thing, sitting next to her friend, waiting for her to calm down. Blue-eyes girl sighed, took deep breath and then put keys on.

''I'm sorry Hina'', she mumbled, driving out of the parking lot.

''It's okay'', Hyuuga assured, smiling softly.

She knew temperament of her friend and knew that Ino needs to get this out of her or simply she will just explode of the amount of emotions. By herself, Hinata was not happy too; both men seem to be rather distant and not friendly in any way. Having troubles with being easy-going, Hyuuga already could see upcoming problems with her new boss. _We will probably just be silent around each other_, she thought, while Ino drove them home. They bought this car on their savings from the university years. It was a very nice Toyota Prada that cost them a lot, but they both were happy on being able to have jeep. Hinata doesn't know how to drive and has no desire to be able to, so Ino is always there to drive her anywhere and as they both were practicing in the same place, then all problems were solved.

''Let's go and eat at some Italian restaurant'', Ino suggested.

''I thought we wanted to save money on new tv'', Hinata said.

''Oh, right'', Ino mumbled, looking sad.

Not like they were coming from the poor families, no. Yamanaka family had their own line of flower shops in this city and they struggled to get bigger, wanting to have their shops in other cities as well. Ino was the only daughter and parents paid for her studies, so she thought that after university they will not give her money. Of course, they give her them now, but she tries to save them. Hinata is coming from wealthy family, who also paid for her studies, even though not liking her faculty. She tried not to ask much money, so her dad wouldn't have another thing to point on her and say that she's awful daughter.

''Maybe in next week? Tsunade said we'll have salary'', Hinata said, not wanting her friend to be upset.

Ino smiled, turning to her and nodding. She almost got in the house, when she heard her phone buzzing in her bag. Same happened with Hinata's one and she motioned to Hyuuga to pick up.

''I'm driving'', she reasoned her decision and Hinata took her phone, answering.

''Hyuuga Hinata?'' husky voice asked and Hinata froze on her seat.

''Y-yes'', she answered and then cleared her throat. ''Uchiha Sasuke, I suppose.''

Ino's eyes widened on this and she stopped the car quickly, making Hinata squirm and held her hands in front of her to prevent herself breaking the front glass. Phone fell on the ground and she tried to pick it up, while Ino mumbled ''sorry'' and drove into their parking.

''Sorry for that'', Hinata breathed out in the phone, sitting up straight.

''You didn't shutter.''

''What?'' she asked in shock.

''Never mind. We will be tomorrow at work at nine. I should be welcomed with all files grouped on the table by importance and urgency, mocca without sugar should be on the right side of the table along with all the notes from Tsunade. I also would like to have..''

Hinata put on speaker, when Ino parked the car. She quickly grabbed pen and notebook from her bag and started to write everything there.

''…one of your best detectives on this city, I'd like to know his thoughts on this case.''

''Sure, anything else?' Hinata asked, writing down on her notes about mocca being on the right side of the table.

''Yes'', Sasuke said, his voice steady. ''Don't be late, Ms. Hyuuga, I won't tolerate this and am not interested to hear excuses.''

Hinata swallowed hard, nodding and only then remembering that he's not able to see her. When she wanted to said that she get everything, line went off. Beep-beep-beep. She turned off her phone, leaning on the seat and staring at the notes in her hands. Ino looked at her phone, seeing one new message.

''At nine in the office with the whole equipment for shooting. No delays'', she read out loud and then huffed. ''What the…who he thinks he is? And damn, work started at eight!''

They went out of the car, going to the elevator. Ino was muttering something about assholes, while Hinata looked over her notes again.

''Shooting? Who the hell goes to shooting at nine?'' Yamanaka exclaimed, getting out of the elevator and rushing to their door, opening it.

''Where they are staying?'' Hinata questioned, going in.

''Who the hell cares? They can lie at the dirt especially that Nara for talking about falling and shuttering!''

Hinata didn't reply, taking off her shoes and following Ino to their living room. Their flat was not small not big, with one living room, bathroom, kitchen, two bedrooms. Nothing extraordinary.

''Ah, I'm starving. Hinata, cook something?'' Ino asked, going to her bedroom.

''Sure'', Hyuuga answered, putting her bag on the table and going to the bathroom to wash her hands. ''I think we have only eggs, we need to go and buy some food.''

''Eggs will be okay by me now and yes, we will go tomorrow, I promise!'' Yamanaka screamed out of her bedroom.

Hinata smiled, going to the kitchen and opening the fridge. Still in her work clothes, she quickly made omlet for both of them, only then going to change her clothes. Ino went out of the shower, smelling food and smiling. She quickly put water to boil and then made them both tea. Girls eat in silence and then Hinata washed dishes, while Ino quickly cleaned up their living room of mess of clothes and books.

''Good night'', they both said in reunion and then smiled to each other.

At that same time, Shikamaru Nara and Uchiha Sasuke were sitting in their car not far from the police station, finishing their burgers.

''We need to look though everything again, maybe they missed something'', Sasuke said, putting his seat on the horizontal position.

''Too troublesome. Tsunade checked everything by herself three times'', his partner answered and did same thing with his seat. ''Need to find some apartment for whole our time here, sleeping in the car is not a good solution.''

Sasuke nodded and they both closed their eyes, immediately falling asleep being tired of the long road here. Tomorrow they will start discovering new case about five deaths that somehow should be connected.

''Don't snort'', Nara reminded quietly before turning his head to the other side.

Uchiha didn't say a thing, already sleeping.

A/N: Well, this is how this story starts. Please, review this, so I would know that I'm not writing for nobody. I really need to know is someone interested in seeing continue of this. It will be appreciated a lot. :) - Nizza. xx


	2. Chapter 1

**I want to thank everyone, who already followed this story, who wrote a review and PM-ed me. It really means a lot, I'm very happy that I got response. Well, get ready for 8 pages on Word and please remember that I don't speak English fluently and I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 1. **

First thing that Sasuke Uchiha noticed when he came in his personal cabinet was the sweet fruity scent. It wrapped around him and he inhaled, filling his lungs with it. His eyes stuck on his table, where he saw all files and mocca without sugar on the right side. He looked at the clocks, knowing that it's not nine still. _Effective, indeed, _he thought to himself, allowing small smile curve his lips. He loved when everything was just the way he said it to be. Uchiha was not the kind, who is easily pleased, so he looked through every single document, being slightly surprised that they had been arranged just the way he asked: by importance and urgency. He did think that this Hyuuga will bring only problems, but it seemed like she was a good worker. Brunet sit on the chair, taking in his hands first file and opening it. He and Shikamaru were sent here to find brutal killer. Five, not connected at all, deaths happened in the last week and they need to find one, who stays behind them. This was already their tenth mission together and Sasuke was glad that Nara is with him, as they are more like brothers than just partners. Even though he was busy reading review from the whole case, he did notice her presence. More, he _felt _her presence. Something changed in the air, in the whole atmosphere of this cabinet when she quietly came in. Fruity scent attacked his nostrils again and he closed his eyes, trying to understand what fruit is this. He knew the scent, but couldn't come up with the word. His eyes opened and he scanned page in front of him, not getting in single word and he knew why. Because she was staring. And that was distracting. She was staring right at him, leaning on the door and he can swear he saw small smile on her lips before it disappeared.

''I don't think that I look like some statue and I'm positive that we're not in museum'', he said, still looking at the page and still not getting any word.

Even though he didn't look up, he was sure that she blushed. Hinata indeed did blush, clearing her throat. She was caught by staring at her boss and if this is not the reason to be ashamed, then what is? When Sasuke looked up, he couldn't help but smirk as he looked at her red face. She did look like some porcelain doll with her pale skin, long dark hair and fragile figure. What intrigued man the most was the color of her eyes. Lavender. And Sasuke was sure that it's not lenses and what was even stranger is that this color suited her so well. He had never saw anyone with this color before and he is man enough to admit to himself that those took his breath away, when they first meet.

''You as-sked for the b-best detective'', Hinata let out, trembling.

Hyuuga questioned herself why she was shuttering and trembling like some leave on the wind. Was she that afraid of this Uchiha? His eyes were looking right in her soul and her first intention was to run as far as she could, but she convinced herself to stay, hoping that everything will work out just well. From the moment she saw his smirk she knew that it wouldn't.

''I did. Where is he?''

He wasn't raising his voice and he didn't seem like type who screams, but something about the way he talked was more like a dangerous warning and Hinata swallowed hard before taking step back and bumping at the chair.

''Careful'', Sasuke said in a quiet tone and she only nodded, getting away of the cabinet.

Uchiha smirked, leaning back on the chair. He knew she was leaning on the door from other side, he could hear her heartbeat, her sighs. _Another fool, _he thought to himself, rolling his eyes. This reaction was usual on him: sweating palms, racing heartbeat – this is what Uchiha caused to most females and he was well aware of this fact. On the other side of the door, Hinata placed her hand on her left breast, taking deep breaths to calm her down. She didn't understand why she was afraid, but she surely was scared of man sitting in that cabinet. Something about him was screaming of danger and she didn't like it, not for a bit.

''Naruto is away.''

Hinata shivered, turning and meeting Kiba Inuzuka, good friend of Ino, who was now standing next to her. His chocolate eyes were staring at her with a worry and she cleared her throat, trying to gain her composure.

''When he will come b-back?'' She asked, fixing her skirt.

''Not sure, it was urgent and he apologized for not being able to meet with Uchiha'', Kiba answered and then leaned in. ''Hinata, are you okay? You started to shutter.''

''W-what? Y-yeah, I'm good, thanks'', girl answered and tried to fake a smile. ''I got-ta go.''

Sasuke pulled document away, when she entered cabinet, looking very concerned. He heard every single bit of her conversation with another guy and now was looking at her with his black eyes. Hinata gulped, too loudly for her liking and quickly wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt. This action was noticed by sitting on the chair man and he chuckled.

''Detec-ctive Nar-r-ruto is away'', she let out, not looking at him.

At this moment, Hyuuga found even very strange patterns on the walls very interesting. Anything, only not to look in his eyes.

''You don't shutter when you're with your friends.''

This wasn't a question; it was a statement that he made from hearing Kiba's words, which meant that he was listening to the whole their conversation and _that _is unprofessional. Hinata raised her head, meeting intense gaze of dark eyes. She wanted to say that he's not allowed to do so, but all her anger disappeared in a second, when his eyes stuck with hers. Sasuke with a little interest watched as she clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath. He never understand people who did not have control of their emotions and he was pleased to see that Hinata wasn't one of them.

''He apologized for not being able to meet y-you'', she said and cursed herself for not being able to say this sentence without shuttering.

''So what causes you then to shutter in front of me?'' Sasuke asked, ignoring her previous sentence. ''Are you _that_ afraid of me?''

With saying that, Sasuke stand up and put his hands on the table, leaning in a bit. He looked like a tiger, getting ready to jump on an antelope. _I had just compared myself to some even-toed ungulate specie, which usually can be found in some safari. Way to go. _

''All documents are there with special notes from Tsunade-sama'', she said sternly, pointing on the files on the table. ''I think mocca is cold already, would you like me to bring new one?''

Even if Sasuke was surprised with her sudden change, he didn't show it. Not a muscle on his face moved, when she stepped closer, taking cup in her hand. His eyes narrowed and she stared at Hinata like he tried to find something. Brunette could feel drops of sweat starting to form on her forehead as she tried not to break eye contact with him, which was very hard to do as his gaze could honestly kill anyone. She bite her tongue and held herself from jumping, when his hand touched hers, taking cup away.

''Leave'', he said calmly and she blinked in surprise. ''Now, Hyuuga. Out.''

Without wasting any second, Hinata rushed out of the cabinet, closing door quietly and then just running to the toilet, trying to get as far from him as possible. She didn't even understand how could she ran so fast on those heels, because she barely even wears them. Finally stopping when she reached bathroom, brunette came in, closing firmly door behind her. He probably is laughing on the way she rushed out, thinking that she's some scared girl. _Oh, and you are not? _Splitting some cold water on her face, she shook her head, sighing. This is not how she imagined whole thing would be. She took a towel and dry her face, thinking about this Sasuke. Leaning on the wall, she remembered his dark eyes that looked right in her soul, his pale skin, black hair that looked like he had just came out from the shower, thin lips. He was well-built, she could see how simple not tight shirt hugged his shoulder and defined chest a bit. He seem to look mysterious and Hinata will lie if she say that it doesn't attract her and make that spark of curiosity ignite. But on the other hand, she was scared of him and that was indeed the reason of her shuttering. _He needs some tips with this case, I need to help, _she thought and then shook her had. Go back to him in that cabinet? She is not some psyche. However, giving this thought another chance, Hinata realized that as Naruto is not here, Sasuke has no one to ask about the case, because Uzumaki was the main detective and Uchiha is probably too proud to go and ask help from Tsunade. Hyuuga was by herself interested in this case, she had her own suggestions but was always too shy to speak them out loud. Nodding to herself, Hinata froze in front of the big mirror and looked at her reflection. She fixed her skirt that reached her knees and cleared her throat. Going back to the cabinet of her new boss, owner of lavender eyes was trying hard not to shake. There is a huge percentage that he'd just stormed her out and she won't blame him for that.

''Come in'', his voice said after she knocked two times.

Taking last deep breath and feeling like she's about to dive in the ocean, Hinata came in and closed door, coughing. Sasuke lifted his head from documents, staring at her with a little annoyance. He hated when someone interrupted his work, this messed his thoughts.

''I-i.. I can help with case if you need to ask quest-tions…'' Hinata trailed off and then shut her mouth, when she met his blank stare. ''Ok-kay, I better go.''

Sasuke with interest watched as she turned around and went to the door. Her suggestion surprised and annoyed him at the same time. First, because he was sure he frightened this girl to death and second, because he needs some help in this, unfortunately.

''Hyuuga'', he called, when she already went out of his cabinet.

Hinata froze, not turning to him.

''Get me another mocca and sit down.''

Letting small smile curve her lips, Hinata turned around and quickly obeyed. Next hour was spent by Sasuke asking mostly about how their detectives work and Hinata tried her best to answer correctly, but she was here for two weeks, not like she knew a lot. Then subject of talk changed to the case and it get serious.

''We got five murders, five people who are not connected to each other by any relations except those two men, Kakashi and Iruka, who worked in one company'', Sasuke stated, taking sip from his mocca. ''Of course, most meaningful of them all is death of Kankuro, who is brother of Gaara, who owns this huge company.''

Hinata wanted to say that all deaths are meaningful and if Kankuro was the richest of them all, it doesn't make him any better than them, but she kept her mouth shut, thinking that she's actually no one to speak against her boss.

''And two women, who are not anyhow connected, live in different districts of this city and were quiet old'', Uchicha continued. ''All five people were found dead with bullet right in their forehead and their tongues ripped out. Because of it, comes conclusion that murderer is the same man or woman.''

Sasuke frowned his eyebrows, looking through notes.

''Naruto suggested that this is fetish of the murderer – to rip tongues out'', Hinata said quietly.

Sasuke lifted his head, noticing that she didn't shutter for a bit. It's either she calmed down around him or she's just too into case to think of something else. He only shrugged this thought off, knowing he has many other things to think about than of shuttering of his assistance. Hinata, not seeing any reaction of her boss on what she said, cleared her throat, being ready to voice her opinion. Uchiha raised his eyebrow, looking at her.

''I…'', she muttered and then stopped.

Hinata took a deep breath, trying to inhale as much oxygen as it's only possible, but what she didn't expect is to inhale his scent too. His rich, intoxicating scent, which reminded her of dark chocolate. Wave of pleasure spread all around her body as she closed her eyes and opened them slowly. This scent was now wrapped around her, tickling her nostrils and making her want to bury her face in the crook of his neck to inhale it deeper. Sitting right in front of her man, was quiet intimidated by actions of the girl. The way she did this was so sensual that he felt his throat going dry. His hand reached for a cup to cancel this problem, taking huge sips from the drink. Hinata blushed, looking down. _I didn't just do that, god._

''I just…don't you t-think t-that-''

''Stop shuttering'', he cut her off rudely and her mouth opened in shock.

She knew it was probably annoying for him and swallowed hard. For someone reason, Hinata felt like crying, because her shuttering was such a problem of hers that ruined almost everything in her life and even know, it just messed her relationships with boss. _About what relationships I thought? _ Clenching her hands in fists, Hinata raised her head, looking at bored Sasuke. She will not shutter in front of him ever again or she's not Hyuuga.

''I wanted to ask don't you think that this can't be just fetish? Because it seems like it is some kind of…message, like with ripping their tongues off this murderer was-''

''Was telling them to not talk'', Sasuke finished, interrupting her.

Hinata nodded, feeling huge relief as he thought the same as her. All the time she was afraid to say this as everyone seemed to be okay with this fetish thing and it did look realistic.

''Maybe they knew something what they shouldn't have'', she let out, taking some documents to her side.

''Or they saw something which was accusing murderer'', Sasuke said and she nodded again.

Finally there was someone, who thought exactly like her and she was happy for it. Looking through documents, she was smiling a little because of that and Sasuke stared at her. This was the first time in his life when he met assistant who actually has brains. He liked the way Hinata thought and how she quickly continued his own idea after him.

''Kakashi and Iruka worked for Kankuro'', Hinata continued, not looking up from files. ''Hatake was his personal driver and Iruka was his personal assistant. And first dead body was Kankuro's, so I think there is a certain bond.''

Hinata didn't see how Sasuke was looking at her. His eyes were taking every single inch of her face, thent raveling down to her neck, collarbones that were showing because first two buttons on her shirt were opened. He let his eyes stopped for more than it's polite on her breats and then he could see nothing because of the table. Suddenly, like feeling his gaze on her, Hinata lifted her head. Sasuke keep on staring and only smirked, when girl turned her head away. She never was good at holding gazes, even with her father was like that, not talking about Uchiha, whose gaze just paralyzed her.

''Hinata.''

She slowly raised her head, looking at him.

''Another mocca'', he let out, pointing on the cup, but looking at her.

''Sure'', he replied automatically, standing up.

As chair was on wheels and she stand up too quickly, she almost fell down and let out small shriek, when felt tight embrace on her wrist. Looking up she saw Sasuke, who was standing and holding her wrist across the table.

''Second time in a day and it's not even lunch yet'', he let out and Hinata felt herself humiliated by only the tone of his voice. ''Careful, Hyuuga.''

He let go of her wrist and in the next she went to the door, opening it and closing it loudly. Only then she realized that she forget the thing for which she went out. _Kami-sama, why?! _Feeling her cheeks burning with red, Hinata walked in, looking down, getting cup and storming out, hearing chuckle from Uchiha.

At that time, Ino Yamanaka was cursing under her breath, putting headphones on her ears and sighing. She watched as Shikamaru Nara picked gun and walked towards the special place, putting glasses on. Girls' eyes got stuck on the masculine back and she gulped, cursing again. He knew that she would be staring. That's probably the reason why she is here right now. Ino didn't know how to shoot and didn't see any need in learning. Her future she didn't see in any drastic fights or using guns or being anyhow connected to this. Yamanaka seriously wanted simply, ordinary life and actually dreamt about going out of this police station. She shivered, hearing even thought headphones sound of bullet. Her gaze focused on the target and she wasn't impressed to see most holes near the center. Nara is one of the best detectives, this should be this way. _Is he trying to show-off? _She asked herself and then grinned. _He for sure is. _If only she knew how far from the truth that was. Nara, in fact, completely forget about this blonde girl standing behind his back. He didn't shoot for quiet long time as lately most of their cases were to solve some intrigue against presidents of huge companies and this didn't really require using gun. And it was a pity, because Nara loved shooting. No, not in the way he liked to shoot into someone, no. He liked being alone on the shooting, closing his one eye, holding his gun firmly, looking at the target. He felt satisfaction, seeing where bullets stroke. He didn't lose his talents, then.

''Oh shit'', he let out, turning and staring at his assistant about who he forget. ''Wanna shoot?''

His suggestion was met with raised eyebrow and gaze that said: ''Are you serious?''. Thinking that she is not accepting it because he's her boss, he only shrugged. Shikamaru never really liked being boss of someone. Not because he was bad at that, no, in fact complete opposite; Nara was a true leader, being responsible for everyone from his team and guiding them at the right way. Problem was that he just didn't like the whole process of giving orders, it was too troublesome, he didn't like the thought of being in charge of someone, depending on someone. Mostly, because Nara knew that he'd do perfect just by himself.

''Feel free to go and shoot if you feel like doing this, honestly. I will look at some files'', he said, not looking at her.

Ino watched as he went to his bag from which he took one file, opening it up. Gulping, Yamanaka switched her gaze to the gun. If she say that she can't shoot, he will either make fun of her either think something really low. She walked to the gun, trying to look confident. Standing with her back at him, she didn't feel his gaze. Shikamaru was leaning on the wall, staring at the tall blonde in front of him, letting his eyes roam all over her figure. She was wearing tight skinny jeans that made hugged her legs like a second skin and he admitted that she has great ass along with her whole figure. Slim shoulders, small waist, narrow hips and long legs. Ino did look like some model from the cover of magazine. She was not the first girl with proportions like that who Shikamaru saw. He was used to seeing girls like this around him, but she seemed to be different. Was it because of her big baby blue eyes that were shining all the time? Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that positive energy was just bursting from her and it was rather hard to keep up his ignorant mask. Little smirk caught his lips as he quickly understand that girl has no idea how to shoot. This was strange, because in his city everyone, absolutely everyone who works in police station knows how to shoot. But as Tsunade said that they are only for a practice year, then it's understandable why she doesn't know.

''Need help?'' He questioned loudly, noticing how her body tensed up.

Ino turned around, showing him confident smile.

''I don't really feel like shooting right now.''

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head after that. He came closer and stared in her eyes, being surprised with their color of blue, which was so bright. He never saw anyone with such bright eyes and who will lie about knowing how to shoot, when it is not like that.

''I can teach you, if you want'', man said and Ino opened her mouth in shock, gasping.

''I know how to shoot'', she said through gripped teeth.

Shikamaru chuckled and this made her even angrier. Narrowing her eyes on him, girl turned around and put glasses on. Holding gun in her hands, she swallowed and raised her hands, aiming for the target. _Just shoot, god, _she said to herself, but couldn't do that. Being completely concentrated on an aim, she didn't notice Nara, who was standing now extremely close to her right behind her back. Ino shivered, when she felt his big hands on her shoulders.

''Take back your shoulders a bit'', he breathed out in her ear.

Ino swallowed, doing what he said. His hot breath was distracting her and she could bet that she's probably blushing right now. Tall brown-haired guy was more affected by her smell. Flower-ish, reminding him of jasmine and lilies, something so sweet. Taking this scent in, Shikamaru blinked few times, trying to get back into reality.

''This is a semi-automatic, load the chamber by pulling back the side and releasing it'', he spoke, still holding her shoulders in his hands.

Ino didn't say anything on that, doing as he said and smiling, when it was done. Her mom taught her to be satisfied and happy with the smallest things, so even doing this thing right was already making her happy. She smiled and turned her head a bit, wanting to look at her boss. Her breath hitched as she saw his defined jaw right in front of her eyes. _Bad idea. _Ino quickly turned back, swallowing.

''Grip gun. Your hold on it should be so tight that your hand will begin to shake and then relax a bit to stop the shaking.''

''What?'' She asked, turning to him and then quickly turning back as he turned his face to her too and their noses almost touched.

She could feel her whole face burning, which was ridiculous. Ino put free hand on a gun and Shikamaru adjusted it right. It was a ad thing to admit, but she liked his touch. It was strong and firm and gentle at the same time. He directed her without pressing or pushing.

''The elbow should be completely straight'', Nara continued, standing behind her. ''Slightly bent your knees. Yes, that's right. Now look at the target. With which eye you see it more clearly?''

''Right one'', Ino replied after few seconds.

''Close left one, then. Now concentrate on the center. You should see sharply focused front sight touching the bottom of bulls-eye.''

Shikamaru looked at Ino, who started to involuntary shake a bit. She was growing impatient and he could understand that, he was the same in his first lesson. Smirking a little, Nara stepped closer and Ino jerked, when she felt his chest on her back. Now his arms were wrapped around hers and she swallowing, not really liking being that close to him.

''New way of hitting a girl?'' She asked, remembering his own phrase.

Shikamaru only chuckled on this, pushing her forward a bit. She cold feel his strong chest and it didn't help at all with concentration. Strong scent of cigarettes mixed with musk filled her lungs and she bite her cheek from inside, trying hard to keep her feelings in check. Of course she did find him handsome, but he was way older than her and this somehow scared girl.

''Jerking the trigger will throw your arm off'', he said, hit hot breath tickling her neck as he leaned down. ''Take a deep breath, exhale half of it. Close your eyes and calm down all your nerves before pulling the trigger.''

Ino closed her eyes and felt his arms unwrapping and soon her back almost felt bare without contact with his chest. Taking deep breath, Ino opened her one eye, aimed and pulled off the trigger. She stepped back, feeling startled and bumping into him. Shikamaru was ready for that, so he quickly took a hold on her shoulders, looking with a slight worry on a girl.

''You alright?'' He asked, looking down at her.

''Did I hit it?'' She asked, taking off her headphones and looking at him through glasses.

Shikamaru blinked and then let smirk curve his lips. This girl keep on surprising him. His gaze switched to the target and he only shook his head.

''You got eight. Not bad at all for the first time'', he said and Ino took off glasses, putting them on the table. ''You sure you are okay? Most of the girls feel like their head is spinning after first time.''

Ino bite her tongue, as the thought of with how many girls he did this rushed though her mind. She flicked her hair to the side, trying to compose herself. She didn't have this feeling, but she surely felt her hands shaking still just a bit.

''I'm alright'', she let out rather rudely, but Nara ignored this. ''You will go and shoot some more? Sorry for telling, but you actually should be thinking about the case.''

Nara's head raised and he stared at Ino, who quickly regret what she said. _Why I can't keep my mouth shut? _However, she just turned around, going to her bag, feeling his gaze on her. What she said was not really polite, she was aware of that, but it doesn't mean that has the right to stare at her like she killed someone.

''Kankuro, Gaara and Temari'', Shikamaru let out, looking in the file. ''Three siblings, Kankuro is dead, Gaara is the official head of the company and Temari is vice-president. I can see that detective Uzumaki already talked with them, but I don't see full report. I can see only small notes that don't really show what this talk was about and what they said.''

Ino came closer, taking seat on the chair, which was right in front of the Shikamaru. She looked around, shrugging with her shoulders. Unlike her best friend Hinata, Ino was not interested in this case. All she wanted was to survive this year of practice without getting involved in any detective things. Noticing her facial expression, Nara only shook his head.

''If you thought that having practice in police station is a walk in the park, then you are either very naïve or extremely stupid.''

Ino narrowed her eyes, staring at the arrogant, as she thought, man. Feeling anger building up in her body, she looked away, clenching her hands in fists. She did have a little anger issues, as she was very emotional and hot-headed girl. Shikamaru with intense stare watched as she calmed herself down. Girl pursed her lips into tin line and looked up at him. Now her eyes were not bright, they were pale blue and Shikamaru find himself not liking this.

''What you wanted to see there, those two are trying to get over the significant loss in the face of their brother and I am sure that detective Naruto just had enough brains not to ask them anything for this moment'', she spurred out, changing subject from her practice to the case.

''Kankuro was found death week ago and this report was made one day before. Five days are more than enough to-'', he started, but stopped as Ino stand up from her chair, looking as angry as a bear who caught someone else trying to get his victim.

''Enough?'' She asked, leaning down and putting her two hands on the table. ''Enough for what? To get over the loss of someone so close to you? You really do think that five days is enough?! Well, listen to me, detective Nara'', she hissed, leaning more closer with every second. ''Forever is not enough to get over the death of close person, who meant the world to you.''

Their faces were inches away, noses almost touched; her shuttered breath was falling right on his lips, icy-cold blue eyes were staring at him with hate and hidden deep in them pain. Shakimaru didn't even flinch, keep on staring at her with his dark eyes and Ino felt herself naked under his gaze. Seconds passed, but none of them moved; it felt like you can almost touch the pressure and tension in this room, can see sparks running between two of them, making atmosphere in the room more tense.

''Sit. Down'', Shikamaru said in a complete calm tone but with commanding notes in it.

Ino blinked few times, realizing that she was quiet hypnotized by his eyes all the time. Swallowing, girl sit down again on her chair, looking down. _What have I done?_ She closed her eyes, letting out long sigh. _I always mess everything up. _Shikamaru watched her silently, feeling how his heart ached a bit for the sight of her looking so tired, sad.

''Go home'', he said, standing up.

Ino lifted her head, but he avoided her gaze, putting all files back in the bag. She blinked, keep on staring at him. Was she that bad?

''Detective Nara I'm so-''

''Save it'', Shikamaru cut off, finally turning to her and meeting her gaze. ''I will talk to Tsunade and ask her to give me another assistant.''

Ino took a step back, gasping air. It didn't suppose to hurt like that. Hell, it didn't suppose to hurt at all. But for undefined reasons it did hurt and she felt lump in her throat. _How did I let this all out of me? _Ino watched as Nara took his bag and went to the direction of the door.

''I-'', she started and went to him, taking her bag. ''Detective Nara, please, wait!''

He stopped, but didn't turn around. Man was thinking about who she lost and how this affected her but then those thoughts vanished from her mind as he heard upcoming footsteps and then familiar scent of jasmine and lilies wrapped around him.

''This will not be anyhow traced as you're bad assistant, don't worry. I'll just say that I better do my work alone'', he said, still not turning.

He knew it was impolite, he by himself hated when someone with who he talked didn't look at him, but he couldn't make himself turn. Sadness in her eyes is not something he wanted to see. Ino gulped, feeling ashamed of what she did. She screamed on him and he will not tell this to Tsunade. And he won't have assistant.

''I need this practice'', Ino let out, not really thinking about this. ''Shikamaru.''

His name came out in a whisper from her lips and he shivered, feeling his heart starting to beat faster. Slowly turning around, Nara stared at the blonde girl. He was tall and so was she, but her head reached to his nose and when he looked down, she was looking up. Her blue eyes caught him in their embrace.

''I really am sorry'', she mouthed and he clenched his jaw. ''I don't know what've gotten into me.''

She looked at him and Nara nodded, turning around and getting out of the shooting room. Not understanding what this suppose to mean, Ino followed him, gripping her bag in her hands. If he say something to Tsunade, then she will need to search for another job and that meant to be without Hinata and this is something which Ino highly didn't want to. She understand that she was way too protective over fragile brunette, but she couldn't help it, Hinata just meant a lot and after death of her father, she started to care about everyone around her much more. Yamanaka flicked her hair, going after her boss, who already was opening door of the jeep. She sit in it without questions and then listened how to talked to Uchiha.

''What is the address of that company of Gaara?'' He asked, turning to Ino.

Girl quickly answered and Shikamaru said to his partner to meet him there. Shifting on the place to find comfortable position, Ino fell silent as Shikamaru looked at her, turning his head around. His eyebrows were furrowed and lips pursed, like he was really focused on something.

''I am sorry for your loss'', he said sternly and Ino's eyes widened. ''But whoever it is, this person wouldn't want you to always have sorrow in your heart. You need to move on.''

In any other situation Ino would scream, saying not to talk about her family and that she doesn't need any advices, but now she only nodded and Shikamaru turned around, putting key in. Something in the way he said it made her get that he wasn't trying to teach her how to life; he just said it sincerely, from his heart and Ino was surprised that it still didn't make her angry. _And good, that it didn't or if I scream at him once more, then I totally will be fired._

Nara drove to the given address in silence, tapping his index finger on the steering wheel and from time to time looking at his assistant. _So troublesome, _he thought, turning car to the right. On the other side, his partner Uchiha hold door for Hinata to which she made a small smile and even blushed a bit. This made Sasuke questioned in what kind of society she lives, if this simple gesture of manners makes her blush. But this thought vanished as she passed through him, slightly touching her chest with her shoulder and leaving fruity scent after her. Corner of his lips get up a bit, as he finally was able to say what fruit it is. Peaches.

A/N: I really hope that this chapter wasn't very boring and you liked how the story goes. Please, let me know what you think of characters here and just overall your thoughts, I really want to know them! Also, now you guys know how to shoot ;) – Nizza. xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks you so much for your support! Also I want to say that I'm searching for beta, but so far, no luck. I think most of betas stopped checking their accounts here, unfortunately. However, I really try my best to not make grammar mistakes, so hopefully I did it good. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2.

Hinata always was a fan of a good architecture. She and Ino were designing their flat by themselves and even now, standing in the middle of the hall of ''Sabaku Ind.'' girl was absolutely taken back by the beauty of style. For the starters, everything was made of glass. Walls were windows, if you look up you'll be able to see blue sky and if you look down then you'll see green-ish floor, which was also made of glass. Hyuuga loved more classical style, never being fond of glasses, but now she changed her mind. It was indeed, modern and impressive. While she was paying attention to the walls and thinking about how this kind of building will stand earthquake, her blonde friend was looking around with mouth open, staring at gorgeous bouquets of flowers. All her life flowers surrounded her and she paid more attention on them than on anything else. It was bizarre, that even when everything is made of glass, designers found places for flowers. Huge bouquets of lilies were in every corner, on every table, in every single vase and they were just in hall. She got excited to see the design of cabinets.

''Lilies…your favorite flowers'', Hinata said with a smile on her lips, turning to her friend.

Ino only nodded. Sweet scent of white lilies was calming her down and she turned around, spotting two detectives near the registration desk. Small chuckle escaped her lips, when she saw how girl on the desk was already drooling over men, or better, one particular man. Sasuke Uchiha was flirting shamelessly and poor girl probably gave out all secret information to him. Her gaze switched to the tall guy with brown hair and she swallowed. Their car ride was silent and even when Hinata and Sasuke came, they didn't say a one to each other. Not like that was bothering her. _Who I am trying to fool? _It did bother her and a lot. _He's my boss, of course it will bother me that we don't talk. _She shook her head and then turned to Hinata.

''How case is going?'' She asked, wanting to get her mind off from thinking of Nara.

''Not so quick as we'd like it to, but overall good. You know how interested I was in this, so I'm happy to help'', brunette replied, smiling.

Ino felt it. Small, little ache in her heart as she understand that Hinata is actually talking to Sasuke and they two seem to be comfortable with each other. And name of that ache is jealousy. _This is ridiculous, _girl thought and then shook her head, sighing.

''Ino, is everything okay?'' Hinata asked with a concern in her voice, leaning closer.

''Sure'', Yamanaka replied, perfectly faking smile. ''I am just very hungry.''

Hyuuga didn't believe in this, but decided not to press on her friend. If there would be something serious, Ino tell it to her by herself. Owner of lavender eyes switched her attention to two men, who were coming to them. Because of the time that she spent alongside this gorgeous brunet, Hinata started to slowly get used to his physical features.

''We will meet Gaara after twenty minutes'', Nara informed and girls nodded.

Sasuke silently went to the direction of two big sofas and everyone followed. Silence, that followed them as they get themselves comfortable on sofas, was rather awkward, but nothing to which you can't get used. Sasuke was sitting with his eyes closed, but not sleeping; in fact, this is something what Uchicha did all the time, trying to compose himself and see whole picture of case. His partner, Nara, was looking in the files, his eyebrows furrowed, body tensed up.

''In the day, when Kankuro was murdered Gaara was in Tokio, signing contract with another company about trade. But Temari was here'', he let out, not really addressing his words to anyone.

''So?'' Ino asked, looking at him and not understating why he said that out loud.

Shikamaru didn't reply, being quiet surprised that she started to talk with him. He didn't lift up his head and Ino felt annoyance raising in her chest and turned around. For what possibly he said that? Only if he thinks that… realization hit her and she turned to him with wide eyes.

''You don't think that she could-''

''Maybe'', he cut her off, not raising his head and still looking at files. ''We don't know them, don't know about their relationships with each other.''

''It doesn't matter, no one would ever kill someone from their own family!'' Ino let out rather loudly and then shut her mouth, noticing how people in the hall started to look at her. ''This is nonsense.''

''You will be surprised to learn how many cases we solved with murderers, who killed someone from their family'', Shikamaru replied and then raised his head, putting files on the sofa. ''And majority of those deaths happened because of money.''

''Gaara could have send someone to kill Kankuro. His absence doesn't make him great alibi'', Hinata spoke, looking at her hands.

If only her gaze wasn't fixed on her accurate French manicure, she would be able to see small smile on Sasuke's lips. Uchiha did really underestimate that girl. In the last two hours, Hinata showed herself as a quick-thinker with critical mind, someone who can look at the situation from different angles. And even what she said now was logical and besides, there is a little part in him that was proud of his assistant being way better than Shikamaru's.

''No reason'', Nara said sternly. ''Gaara is the oldest one, he's the first in the list of directors, and he would have got company anyways even if Kankuro was dead.''

''Why would Temari kill him then? She's the youngest one; she will not get company while Gaara is alive and then while Kankuro is alive. What was the point to take Kankuro down?'' Hinata asked, looking up.

''With Kankuro being dead, she will get company second, not third'', Sasuke spoke, still not opening his eyes. ''Some people are very impatient.''

Ino stared at them all in shock. Her mouth opened and then she closed it again, trying to form in words all her emotions. Are they all serious right now? Just thought of someone killing his/her own family member made her want to puke. She would do anything to bring her dad back and someone can just easily cut off live of person, who is part of family? She shook her head and froze on her place, her eyes widening for the size of small plate. Clearing her throat, she turned to her small company, brushing hair off the shoulder. Seeing that she got everyone's attention, girl shifted on her place.

''Do not talk like that about Temari, okay?'' She asked and titled her head to the side of camera, hoping that everyone will understand her gesture.

And they did. Six pair of eyes noticed small camera in the corner, which was pointing right at them and red light was signaling them about recording. Sasuke cursed quietly under his breath, Hinata looked down, quickly grabbing some file and opening it, while Shikamaru stared at Ino. He was surprised: nor he nor Sasuke noticed this camera, but she did it and she was smart enough to make them all realize this without screaming on top of her lungs that camera is in the corner. Under his gaze Ino felt proud and blushed a bit. Their eyes met and Nara let corner of his lips raise a bit, not really forming into smile, but Ino understand everything and just nodded. Sound of heels tapping on the glass floor made them all look up.

''Sabaku no Gaara is ready to attend you. Follow me, please.''

''Just at time'', Sasuke muttered and nodded to Ino, silently thanking her for noticing that goddamn camera.

All the way to the office, which was situated in the end of the 20th floor Sasuke was thinking about camera. He knew that Nara was thinking about it too. This could cause a lot of problems if someone out there was listening to whole their conversation. If that someone was not dumb, this person would go right to the boss and tell all what he heard. Sasuke prayed that guard, or whoever was responsible for cameras, was a complete idiot. Woman, who leaded them to the cabinet, now opened doors and came in, but not letting others to do so.

''Mr. Gaara, detective Nara and detective Uchiha came along with their assistants'', she spoke in a polite and pretty much robotic tone.

''Let them in.''

Woman opened both doors and then went out. As soon as four people came in, she closed doors, leaving them face to face with director of ''Sabaku Ind.'' – Sabaku no Gaara. He was a bit shorter than Sasuke or Shikamaru; fair skin, short and spiky, auburn hair that seemed to be red when sunlight fell on them. His eyes were green with a little bit of blue in them. Wearing formal suit, he didn't have tie and first two buttons were opened, allowing everyone to see small necklace.

''Please, sit'', he said in a formal tone, but notes of tiredness could be heard in it.

Detectives took two chairs right in front of Gaara, near his table, while girls sat on the small black sofa next to the wall. By the time detectives introduced themselves, girls already looked over every single detail in the room. This cabinet was not big nor small, with white walls and minimum amount of furniture. Ceiling was in the shape of circus with little black crystals on it just like lamp on the table of director. Black sofa, black chairs and black table made of wood. Minimalistic style was annoying Ino as she didn't like that much of a free space and she thanked god that at least curtains were not black; if they were, she wouldn't be able to stay in this room for more than five minutes. Right behind Gaara was a wall made of glass, giving amazing view for their central park and a river. Hinata take a look on his table, not being surprised to see huge amount of files on it. Gaara, by himself, looked really tired: those black circles under his eyes were making him look older than he was.

''What do you want to know, detectives? I told everything to Naruto'', he said, rubbing his temples with fingers. ''Is there something wrong?''

''No, but we wanted to clear out some things. For example, don't you remember your last talk with Kankuro?'' Shikamaru asked.

Ino noticed that he doesn't have any kind of dictaphone in his hands and actually, he has nothing. Gaara's lips pursed into thin line and he stared at detectives first and then his gaze switched to girls on the sofa. Hinata and Ino immediately sit straight up, clearing their throats. His eyes were following every their movement and then he turned to detectives. In next second, Uchiha turned his head, looking right at Hinata. ''Out'' he mouthed and she blinked, keep on looking at him and not understanding what they did wrong. Ino looked at Shikamaru, who made almost unnoticeable nod towards the door. Not wasting any second, Yamanaka took Hinata's hand in hers and with a little smile and nod to Gaara, she pulled her friend out of the cabinet. Closing door shut, they both went further right to another end of the corridor, stopping near window.

''Why did he do that?'' Hinata questioned, looking back at the huge doors. ''Were we that disturbing?''

''Why do you care that much?'' Ino asked, even though she wanted to know answers to those questions too. ''We don't even know about them.''

Hinata didn't reply, only looked down. Ino raised her eyebrow and crossed her hands on her chest.

''We don't know about them, right?''

''Well… I did look up some in-n-formation...''

''Don't stutter, Hina, I'm sorry if I scared you'', Ino quickly blurted out, looking at her best friend.

Hinata smiled, looking at blue-eyed girl in front of her. Ino may appear to be harsh and aggressive, but it was never intentional and Ino always apologized after that.

''I didn't tell you because you already were sleeping by that time and in the morning I just forgot to tell you everything what I learned. Sorry for that'', Hyuuga mumbled and Ino only shrugged.

''Tell me.''

''They both are from Tokio, born and raised there. Starting working together eleven years ago, got their first case ten years ago. In a matter of few years solved more cases than any other team and do you remember whole scandal about bombing the presidents' house? They caught those two guys, who were standing behind that.''

Ino's eyebrows raised in surprise. This story about bombing was so popular, it was number one news in whole Japan, but she never really watched who solved everything. Now she understands why Nara and Uchiha were called best detectives.

''Where did you read that?'' Ino asked.

''On the internet about their cases and more personal information from their files.''

''How did you get their files?''

''I have my ways.''

Ino froze for a second and then burst out of laughter. Her friend, her shy and fragile Hinata hacked Internet site of Konoha's police station.

''You're such a badass!'' Yamanak exclaimed and Hinata blushed, biting her lower lip. ''Oh, no, don't play in the innocent girl, you hacked our site and I know that you're proud of being able to do that!''

Hinata was indeed proud. Doing this wasn't easy as she tried more than fifty paroles before finding right one. Using simple coding, she, trying out every combination of giving numbers, was able to pass through safety lock and get an access to all files. Hyuuga loved everything, which involved numbers, so that wasn't very hard for her.

''They are both twenty-seven and…should I skip whole part about school and university?''

''Six years older… yes, skip it'', Ino said, thinking about the age gap, which was rather big.

''Okay…what to tell else then…oh! Shikamaru is a genius, his GPA was higher than 5.0 He was IQ tested and scored more than 170.''

''He doesn't look like genius'', Ino let out and then smiled. ''But it's obvious that he's very smart, I mean, he's one of the best detectives in the whole country.''

''In his strength was written that he's great strategist, has amazing logic and is the best with calculations. And as for weaknesses, then he is not very strong physically and can't really interrogate people. But, that's what Sasuke does perfectly. I don't really remember what exactly was written in his file, but he held all interrogations and ''break'' people for telling the truth. He also has some instinct and can see through people.''

Hinata stopped, remembering how surprised she was reading all of this. And now she understands while she wants to hide away from Sasuke's gaze – he really is looking right through her and that's scary. Like he could see all her insecurities, secrets. That terrified her.

''Anything else?'' Ino asked, making brunette get back to reality.

''Oh, sorry. Mmm…they are not married and don't have girlfriends, at least that was written in files.''

Ino nodded on this. Those things about girlfriends can be totally wrong, but she doesn't care. Or does she? Yamanaka shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts in her head. She wanted to ask Hinata what else she learned, when loud ''beep'' made them jump and elevators' door opened, letting short blonde woman come out. Her icy-cold eyes looked over girls and then she proceed right to Gaara's cabinet.

''It's Temari'', Ino whispered.

Hinata felt strange knot in her stomach. Way too sweet scent invaded her lungs and she started to wave with her hand, trying to get rid of it. This woman didn't look good and that means that she just doesn't look like some good female. Ino thought the same, checking time on her watches. More than ten minutes passed and for some reason she felt that nothing is going right in that cabinet. Just like Sasuke, blue-eyed girl relied on her instinct a lot and it never had dismissed her.

''Hina, we gotta go there'', Yamanaka said, looking at the cabinet in the end of the corridor.

Hinata was startled, looking at her friend and not understanding this sudden change. Wasn't she the one, who was dragging her out of the cabinet? Ino took her hand in his and pushed a bit, making Hinata go after her.

''Ino, that's a bad idea'', Hyuuga let out, trying to stop her friend. ''What if Gaara will get angry and-''

They both froze in the middle of their way as doors opened and two detectives came out, looking really concerned about something. Men looked at them with raised eyebrows, capturing their pose.

''Is everything okay?'' Ino asked, being truly worried.

Sasuke slightly nodded his head to the direction of elevator and they all went there, being silent. Pressing button of the first floor, girls let out breath that they didn't know they were holding, when doors closed and cabin went down smoothly. Hinata carefully looked at her boss and saw him staring at her with his dark eyes. She blushed and turned away, still feeling his eyes on her. Did something happen? Doors opened, signaling that they were on the first floor and all four people went out, going to the exit of this building.

''Are you hungry?'' Shikamaru suddenly asked, turning to girls.

''No'', Ino let out automatically and in that very moment her stomach growled, letting everyone know that she didn't even have breakfast.

''On the road to here I saw small café'', Sasuke said and went to his car, not saying anything else.

Hinata shifted on her place and then walked to his car, not turning to Ino. Yamanaka watched as Shikamaru opened his car and took his palce on drivers' seat. Genius turned to girl and raised his eyebrow.

''Do you need special invitation?''

''No'', Ino muttered and get in, feeling a bit stupid.

Uchiha was first and Shikamaru followed. Nara was silent and Ino could see that something was bothering him a lot, but he kept his mouth shut, not telling her anything. Not like she expected him to spill out his soul to her, but she thought that he at least will say how talk with Gaara went out. Ride was not long, after ten minutes they were already parking cars. It was small café with ''PIZZA'' written on its front. Inside it was very cosy with brown sofas on both sides of each table. Café was empty and they picked table near the window in the end. Girls went to the toilet to wash their hands, leaving guys alone.

''Will they tell us about that talk?'' Ino asked, looking at Hinata.

''I don't know, Sasuke was silent all the way to here. You think we need to ask by ourselves?''

Ino shrugged with her shoulder, not knowing what to answer here. She had a feeling that her questions will only annoy Shikamaru and she didn't want to make everything even worse. When girls walked out, they saw waiter going away from their table.

''We ordered two Margaritas and four bottles of water'', Sasuke said, when their assistants sit in front of them.

Girls nodded. Uncomfortable silence filled the place and it did feel awkward. First one to not being able to take it anymore was, of course, Ino Yamanaka. With a loud sigh, she looked at two detectives and cleared her throat, getting their attention.

''I think we have right to know what happened and how talk went'', she said, trying not to let her irritation get out of her. ''Or at least what Temari said.''

Shikamaru tensed up and both girls noticed this. Ino felt how her heart started to beat faster at the thought that something really bad happened. _Why do I care so much? _Ino shrugged this thought of. She always cares for everyone around her, so this reaction on him is absolutely normal.

''I will meet with her'', Nara let out through gripped teeth. ''Alone.''

''Here is your order!'' Waiter happily exclaimed, putting two pizzas on the table. ''I'll bring bottle of waters in next second.''

Hinata and Ino stared at Shimaru with wide eyes, while Sasuke looked down at his plate, feeling anger raising in him. Everything went not like they planned, everything went wrong. He glanced at his partner and cursed quietly.

''For what?'' Ino asked and then shut her mouth, when waiter came with bottles of water.

''To talk about case'', he replied, looking at table.

''Why can't you talk about it in the cabinet?''

Yamanaka could feel anger and something very close to jealousy building up in her and she couldn't help it. Hinata gently put her hand on hers, giving it light squeeze. Ino closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She need to calm down.

''Eat'', Nara said in a commanding voice, pointing at pizzas.

For the first few seconds no one moved, but then Uchiha took one slice of pizza and put it on Hinata's plate. Then he put it on Ino's plate and then on Nara's. Ino stared at Shikamaru all this time, but when she understood that he's simply ignoring this, she only huffed and turned to her plate. They all ate in silence and it wasn't awkward, but not pleasant either.

''Bill'', Sasuke said to waiter, who came to take plates and then turned to Ino and Hinata, who were already opening their bags. ''Save it. We pay.''

Ino tried to argue, but Uchiha simply shoved her money back at her, paying along with Nara. They stand up and went out of the café. Hinata felt slight headache, probably because she didn't work that much on case and she felt like her head is going to explode from all the details of it.

''This is all for today, you two are free'', Sasuke said and then went on the road, catching the cab.

''W-what?'' Hinata asked, when car stopped and Sasuke opened door for them.

''Get in, Hinata'', he said, sounding so tired.

Brunette looked at him with silent question in his eyes and he only turned away, not looking at her. Feeling sadness filling her heart, girl get in the car without saying anything else. Ino turned to Shikamaru, wanting badly to ask what happened, but she bite her tongue. Words ''be careful'' almost slipped from her lips, but she didn't let it happen. Turning away, Yamanaka get in the car too and shivered, when Sasuke slammed the door.

''Where to?'' Driver asked rudely, coughing.

Ino said their address and then leaned on the seat. Sad smile curved her lips, when Hinata put her head on her shoulder.

''You do understand that we shouldn't care?'' Ino asked quietly, looking down at her best friend.

Hinata didn't answer and blue-eyed girl sighed. One day. They worked with them for one day and already are getting nervous and worried about them. This is not how it supposed to be.

''This is wrong, Hina'', Ino whispered, looking at the window. ''So wrong.''

Sasuke watched cab disappearing in clouds of dust and turned to his partner. Nara was leaning on his car, hands in his pockets, deep concern written on his face. Uchiha came closer and pulled out lighter from his pocket. Shikamaru took one cigarette out of his pocket and light it up, nodding to Sasuke. He promised himself to stop smoking. He promised that after those five left cigarettes he would never let any nicotine fill his lungs. But now Nara really felt like he could smoke twenty cigarettes in a row in order to calm down his nerves. As soon nicotine was breathed in, Shikamaru felt fake calmness starting to spread in his body.

''I can come there earlier and be as a back up'', Sasuke let out, playing with lighter in his hands. ''You won't be there alone.''

''She won't be there alone either'', Nara said, looking up and breathing out smoke.

''Gaara is clean'', Uchiha said.

Shikamaru only nodded. Maybe he didn't have such a great ability to scan people, but it was obvious from the first second that Gaara isn't involved in the death of his brother. He answered every question without wasting any second on thinking and there was just something in his eyes, that made Nara understand that Gaara is not the one to blame. And this something he didn't see in Temari's eyes.

''This bitch is for hundred percent is in'', Uchiha said, looking at his friend. ''Maybe she's not the one who killed, but she knows more than she's telling.''

''I think she saw those records from that camera, when we're in hall'', Nara said, looking at the cigarette in his fingers. ''There is no other reason why would she want to meet with me in private.''

''If so, then she's potential threat'', Uchiha said.

Sasuke was very concerned about this woman. She was good at lying, he could see that and she left impression of someone, who is dangerous and cunning. This is the dead combination: pretty looks and good acting.

''When are you meeting again?''

''Tomorrow at seven in ''Soho'' restaurant'', Nara answered, throwing cigarette on the ground and stepping on it with his shoe.

''We need to go there now and check it out'', Sasuke said and went to his car.

By ''check it out'' is meant complete observing of a place, finding black exits and just getting familiar with every floor of the building. Guys sit in their cars and googled place, driving there. It started to rain to that time they arrived for that restaurant. ''Soho'' was situated in front of a park and next to the apartment houses that looked really good. They pared their cars near park, quickly running under the tree and stand there, having a good view of the restaurant.

''Two floors and I think basement'', Sasuke said and Nara nodded. ''Everything is from glass, so I think you should sit next to the window and I can be somewhere in the park and see everything.''

Shikamaru wanted to say something, but then his mouth closed as he heard familiar voice. Both detectives turned their heads to the right and saw their two assistants, who were running in the rain after some kitten.

''Kitty, kitty, wait!'' Ino shouted, running first.

Shikamaru smiled a little, thinking of what a child she is: calling for kitten to wait and actually thinking that this animal would stop. His eyes took in her looks and he caught himself in liking her in grey sweatpants and same color hoodie. Her hair got wet just like her clothes and she finally caught kitten in her arms, lifting her up. Now he saw another side of her: not that confident and aggressive, but gentle and caring.

''Ino, Ino!''

Sasuke raised his eyebrow on watching Hinata rushing to her friend. He chuckled, noticing umbrella in one her hand and towel in another. Unlike her friend, who simply run after kitten in the rain, Hinata thought about getting umbrella and a towel. She was wearing leggings and over-sized coat, looking even more fragile than she usual. Brunette opened umbrella and then handled towel to Ino. Two men watched as girls turned around, walking back to their apartment, side by side. They didn't even notice that their skin got goose bumps of standing under the rain.

''There is a small possibility that they can be in this restaurant tomorrow'', Uchiha let out, breaking the silence.

''Then make sure that they won't'', Nara cut off, glancing at his friend. ''They are on you for tomorrow.''

**Well, another chapter came to an end, did you like it? What are your thoughts on Temari? Let me know what you think! Love you all! – Nizza. xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys and thank you so much to everyone, who started following this story! It means a lot, I'm very happy to see more people interested in this. Well, I still didn't find beta and that upsets me so much. If you know any active beta, please, message me, okay? That will help a lot! That's all, enjoy!**

Chapter 3.

Ino growled, opening her eyes and rolling to the other side of bed and then growled even louder as sun now was shining right at her face. Squeezing her eyes shut, she put pillow on her head, craving for another hour of sleep. Yesterday was one hell of the night for her and Hinata. First, they were really tired after their grocery shopping and then they found little kitten on the staircase. After some minutes of debating should they take her or leave like that, which then leaded for them running after this animal under the rain. They finally got her home and gave her some milk but either way this kitten was meowing all night and stopped near 4 a.m. and none of the girls had normal sleep. Blue-eyed girl throw pillow away of her head and sit on the bed, holding for her head. Late night run under the rain will show its consequences and Ino was sure that she either will be ill in two days either she already is. Simple knock on the door made her jump out and squeeze her head in her hands as every sound echoed with pain. Door opened and Hinata's head popped up. Hyuuga looked all over her friend, who was standing in the middle of her room in her pyjamas, holding her head with a look of pain on her face.

''Ino?''

Hinata came in, rushing to her friend. Her eyes watched with concern how her friend groaned and sighed.

''I have horrible headache and I think I'm ill'', Yamanaka blurted out.

She didn't have good immune system, temperatures were something she never had; her body simply didn't fight the virus in any way. Ino was well-aware of that, so whenever she just sneezed, she quickly started to take medicines so she won't end up laying in bed for two weeks, wanting to die and kill everyone in the same moment.

''Lay down, I'll bring medicine'', Hinata said and went out from her room.

Ino looked at the clocks and moaned loudly. It's eight. They need to go to work in next thirty minutes if they want to not be late. She closed the window and then went to her bed, just at time when Hinata came in, holding glass with water and two white tablets in her hand.

''Maybe you shouldn't go to work today? If you go, you might feel yourself even worse. Should I call to Tsunade and said so?'' She asked, watching as her friend took those tablets.

''I think I should call to Shikamaru'', Yamanaka said and then sighed, looking at Hinata and making her best puppy stare. ''Hina, could you please-''

''Bring you my pillow and make you hot green tea? Sure'', Hyuuga replied with a small smile and leaned in, placing kiss on Ino's forehead. ''I'll be back in a minute.''

It wasn't the first time when Ino got ill and Hyuuga already knew by heart what she need to do n this situation. Quickly bringing her pillow to Ino's room, she went to the kitchen, making green tea. She was looking at time, trying to make everything quick and not be late for a work. When she came in her friends' room, Ino was already looking paler than usual and started to sneeze.

''Oh Ino'', Hinata sighed, handling to her friend cup with green tea. ''Did you call Shikamaru?''

''I will now'', Ino answered and then smiled to her friend. ''You are the best, Hina, thank you so much.''

Hyuuga only smiled, standing up.

''You need to go and get ready for work. I'm sorry that I can't drive you'', Ino muttered, looking down at her tea.

''It's more than okay. I'll go and change'', brunette said and went to her own room to change into something more suitable for her work.

Ino took her phone, sighing and trying to find the message that Shikamaru sent her in the very first day about shooting. Smile placed on her lips as she read message again. Yamanaka shook her head, quickly putting number in contacts and then calling him. Syddenly, she felt more nervous than she did on her prom, which is very strange, because Ino gave her a promise that she will never be that nervous ever again. Chuckling to herself, she felt air leaving her lungs as he picked up and his lazy tone asked ''yes?''.

''It's Ino'', she said confidently, even though her hands were shaking a bit.

There was a pause, too long pause if you ask her. She wanted to repeat what she said, when she heard how she cleared his throat.

''So?''

Fighting the urge to scream at him, girl swallowed and then sneezed loudly, almost dropping phone. Cursing everything, Ino cleared her throat.

''I am ill and I wanted to ask-''

''Stay in bed, there is no need to come'', he cut off.

This was a good reply. Ino knew that she actually should be thanking him for allowing her not to come, but she was upset. He sounded like he wanted to get rid of her as quick as possible . And it shouldn't have upset her, but it did. And this made her angry.

''Fine!'' She exclaimed and hung up before he can answer something.

Throwing her phone on the floor, girl huffed, covering herself in blanket. Hinata appeared in her room, already dressed for work and looked around, seeing her phone on the floor. Hyuuga looked at her friend, but Ino only turned away.

''Ok-kay…I'm going to work, if something will go n-not right, just call me'', she said and picked her phone, putting it on the bed. ''Don't forget to take those two tablets in the lunch, I put them on the table.''

Feeling guilty, Ino turned back, looking at her best friend, who was very caring. Smiling at her, Yamanaka sighed and nodded.

''Oh, this is your best and most tight skirt'', she noticed and then smirked. ''For Naruto?''

Hinata blushed furiously and walked out of the room, hearing Ino's laugh. Hyuuga doesn't know what made her wear this skirt today. Yesterday they had a talk with Ino. Talk, in which her blue-eyed friend told her to make a first move towards Naruto. And somehow, Hinata agreed on this. She still doesn't know what kind of move she needs to do, but for the starters, new skirt was good. Skirt was black and made of leather; material hugged her hips and thighs like second skin, making it a bit hard to move. With white blouse and simple black stilettos, Hinata looked professional. She took a cab to the work and then almost run to the building as she was late. Sasuke is probably already in the cabinet, wondering where his mocca without sugar is. In the thought of her boss, Hyuuga felt her heart starting to beat faster and that scared her. She dressed like that for Naruto. _Or maybe not. _Gripping her bag, girl finally came in the building, showed her car to the guard and went further. Blushing under everyone's stares, she looked down, wanting to finally sit in front of Uchiha and get back to the case. Suddenly she bumped into something strong and when she looked up, her heart fell down.

''Hinata, when you walk, you need to look around, not down'', Uzumaki said, holding her shoulders firmly, smiling.

Hinata stepped back, clearing her throat and not being able to raise her hands to meet his gaze. Naruto only chuckled and then his gaze travelled up and down her body.

''You look..different'', he managed to say and Hinata find herself redder than tomato.

_Kami-sama, this is not even a compliment, why am I blushing? _She was about to finally lift up her head and face this blonde guy, when something made her froze, not moving. She felt it. In few days Hinata was able to say when Sasuke looks at her and now was on of those moments. Carefully looking around, her eyes widen a bit, when she saw him leaning on the wall, hands crossed on his chest, dark eyes burning holes in her. Naruto, following her gaze, looked at Sasuke and raised eyebrow.

''Detective Uzumaki?'' Uchicha asked, but still looking at Hinata.

Something in the way he said this made Hyuuga think that Sasuke doesn't like Naruto. She coughed and went in his direction, feeling her knees going weak, as his eyes never left hers. Coming closer, she was about to fall because of his intense stare that now was checking out her outfit. Without saying a word, Sasuke opened door to his cabinet and then stepped back, letting her in.

''Detective Uzumaki, I would like to talk with you in the lunch time'', Sasuke said, finally looking up to Naruto.

''Sure'', blonde guy muttered, feeling strange vibe in the air.

Sasuke nodded and get in his cabinet, closing door after him with a loud shut. Hinata shivered, shifting on her seat and looking at her hands. Something was telling her that he was angry. And he was. Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. What made him so angry? Hard to tell. Was it because she got late? Because she looks like she's in love with Naruto? Because he touched her? Sasuke was getting only angrier as he keep on thinking about the reasons.

''Sh-should I-I bring mocca?''

Her voice, scared and stuttering voice made him stop and look at her. She was not looking at him, but that was good. If lavender eyes would have meet with his dark ones now, she'll probably run away being scared. Uchiha shook his head, getting rid of unnecessary thoughts. _Did she dress like that for that detective Uzumaki? _

''Mocca would be nice'', he said in a commanding tone, sitting on his chair.

Hinata froze for a second and then quickly stand up, going to the door. Sasuke groaned, when she proceed to the exit of the cabinet, his eyes stuck on her ass as her hips swayed. Most intriguing thing about Hinata was the fact that she's absolutely innocent. Sasuke noticed this from the very first day and whatever she does what he considered sexy was completely unintentional. And that was making everything even more spiced. Uchiha sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He shouldn't think about Hinata right now. he should think of Shikamaru, find whatever it is on that bitch and make sure that his friend won't get hurt. Sweet scent of peaches invaded his nostrils along with strong mocca's one.

''Ino is ill'', she said quietly and he nodded.

It was good in some way, now he has to keep his eye only on Hinata. Taking cup from her hands, he motioned her to sit on the chair.

''What we need to do?'' Hyuuga asked, getting into professional mood.

Sasuke let small smile appear on his lips as she watched her opening the files, looking through them briefly. He liked when she get serious, maybe liked it way more than he should.

''First your task is to find me and Shikamaru apartment somewhere near this police station'', he said, getting her attention. ''Not big, just living room, kitchen and bathroom will be enough. And take care of furniture and everything or better, find flat with everything already in it. We don't need some luxury, we're staying here only for a case.''

_Only for a case. _She nodded and then looked at him. Sasuke seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, so she just looked at her little notebook again, quickly writing everything about the flat.

''I have some..hm..thoughts'', she finally let out, looking up.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and took another sip of his mocca, turning to her.

''I am just…don't you think that this is too obvious? Why then Naruto didn't think so?''

''Who's is the best detective other here, Naruto or me?''

Hinata's mouth opened in shock and she looked up at him with wide eyes. This is something what she never really expected coming out from Sasuke. He never bragged and is just not type to do so, as she thought. Uchiha sighed, looking at her with his dark eyes. _What are you doing to me, Hyuuga? _

''Find the flat, that's all for now'', he said not looking at her.

Taking this as a sign that she should leave, Hinata stand up, nodded and went out of his cabinet, feeling sorrow in her heart growing. That was strange. Why would she be upset? There was no valid reason to be like that, but she was and it happened because of her boss. Hinata could admit that she find her boss attractive man, but with two passed next to him she could also tell a lot more. That her boss is sharp-minded, can easily hold his emotions under control and is very professional. What she couldn't understand is why she seemed to be so attracted to him. She was like bee, flying to the honey, which of course was Sasuke. With a sigh, girl went to her small cabinet, sitting on a chair and turning her Mac on. She wondered where those two were sleeping if he asks for flat only now. Hotel? Car? Hyuuga shook her head, waiting for her Mac to load. She reached out for her phone and decided to call and ask how her friend is. Dealing Ino's number, Hinata typed password and with smile watched as photo of her Ino from her brithday party appeared on the screen. When Hinata called, Ino was sitting in the living room with laptop on her legs and two cups of green tea on the carpet near her.

''Hinata, hey'', Yamanaka let out, putting her laptop on the floor. ''How are you?''

''I'm good and by your voice I can say that you're good too'', Hyuuga replied, smiling. ''How are you feeling? Do you still have headache?''

''I have headache, but not because of the other reason'', Ino said, looking at some files in her hands. ''Hinata, do you remember when we're in the hall of that company I said that Temari would never do that and we shouldn't think of her as of a killer? Well, fuck it, I'm sure she killed Kankuro and I think I even have logical explanation.''

Hinata's mouth opened in surprise and she gripped pen in her hands. This statement was shocking. She looked around her cabinet, which was rather stupid as if someone was here, she would know it.

''This is not a phone call, I just need you to find out where Temari and Shikamaru will meet'', Ino said, going to the kitchen.

''Ino, why do you need this?'' Hinata asked, tensing up. ''What are you thinking about?''

Brunette stand up, completely forgetting about the task that Sasuke gave to her. Knowing Ino, she probably had some crazy idea in her head and will do anything to make it happen, so her duty, as of her best friend is to stop blonde girl from doing anything stupid.

''I just want to let him know all of my thoughts, he doesn't pick up when I call him and just…Hinata, please, just learn where they will meet, yeah?''

Hinata sighed, closing her eyes. Ino was pleading, her tone was making her weak and she nodded, forgetting that Ino can't see it. Composing herself she sighed again.

''Okay, but you have to promise me that whatever you're going to do next will be in agreement with me'', Hinata said strictly and smiled, when Ino cheered. ''Okay. I'll try to get this address to you, although I have no idea how. Sasuke doesn't leave his cabinet. Anyways, I will try, but no promises. And don't forget to take those tablets. How's your kitten?''

''How this kitten can be? I swear Hinata we made a big mistake when we decided to take this animal in our flat, I'm cleaning up after her and I'm ill'', Yamanaka winced, making Hinata laugh. ''Nothing funny here, actually. Okay, go back to work, text me the address then. Good luck.''

Hinata said bye and turned off her phone, sitting on her chair. She opened google tab and started to search for flat, while her friend was sitting in the living room, drinking green tea and checking her facts again. Ino put cup down, grabbing some documents and then sitting up on their sofa. Hinata said that Shikamaru is a genius, so she needs to get ready for presenting him everything. Clearing up her throat, she started:

''Examining every file of the case, I came to conclusion that… no, that sounds like I was getting ready, I need to sound more natural. Uh-huh. Okay, here it goes. I was thinking a lot about this case and I actually think that Temari can be a killer. I'll tell you why. Kankuro was last seen alive leaving his house along with his driver and personal assistant, who are Kakashi and Iruka. Shortly after his body was found dead on the parking lot next to Kakashi's body and not so far from them Iruka's body was. At that time it is written that she was at her friends' house, but I think it is understandable that her friend will cover up. Kankuro has two shots in the head just like Kakashi. But Iruka..Iruka has shot two times in the back. I think she first killed those two and Iruka probably tried to run away and she shot him in the back to stop. They were cameras in the corners, but in the record there is nothing, which makes me think that she gave whole lot of money to whoever is responsible for that.''

Ino took a deep breath and then exhaled. So far, explanation is being logical. She looked around in the searches of kitten and find one on the carpet, sleeping. Smiling, girl took sip from her green tea and cleared her throat.

''Moving on to the two old ladies. Kankuro's body was found there, in the parking lot along with Kakashi's, but Iruka's was found in some empty district. First lady, her name was Shizune, lived near the area of where Iruka's body was found, so I suppose that Shizune saw her burying the body and Temari had to kill her. And other two murders…I don't know.''

Ino stopped, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. She doubted that whatever she said made sense. She wanted to help. For once in her life, Ino wanted to show everyone of what she's capable. It all started in university. She thought that it's better to act all dumb and not have attention on you then be smart and get to be called ''nerd''. Ino hated those kind of things and she let herself be true only with Hinata, but this happened after certain time. Girl sighed, throwing documents on the floor.

''Hate this shit'', she muttered under her breath and then looked around, wanting to play a bit with their kitten. ''Kitty?''

Her eyes widened as she walked around whole flat and didn't see cat. Her gaze fixed on the opened door. She especially left it open, cause Hinata didn't take her keys, so her friend can come in without problems if Ino will fell asleep.

''You gotta be kidding me'', blue-eyed girl moaned, knowing for sure that kitten went out.

Yamanaka felt herself good after like five cups of hot green tea and taking those tablets. Grabbing her coat, girl quickly pulled shoes on, took keys and went out, running to the street.

''Kitty, kitty!'' She screamed, not knowing for what. ''Shit.''

It was rather cold outside and girl shivered, going around. Ino thought that kitten probably went to the park, so she turned to the left, stopping in front of the restaurant. She stopped because of particular man walking around it.

''Shikamaru? Nara!''

He turned to her with wide eyes and for a second he felt like turning away, but when Ino started to come closer to him, Nara gave up on this idea. Yamanaka felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze as she was in simple grey sweatpants and coat and her hair was not styled and she didn't have makeup at all. Shikamaru, however, like this. She seemed to be more natural like that.

''What are you doing here?'' She questioned, coming closer.

Shikamaru sensed strong scent of tablets and he grimaced a bit.

''What are you doing here, when you should be laying in your house and getting better?'' He asked rather strictly, putting his hands.

The it strike detective: Temari probably has someone here and that means that they will now see Ino and that will make her in danger. Grabbing arm of a girl who screamed at this action, Nara pulled her in the direction of the apartments.

''What are you doing?'' Ino asked, trying to pull away from him and completely forgetting about kitten. ''Detective Nara, this is absolutely unprofessional!''

Shikamaru didn't listen, pulling her to the apartments, not looking back. He especially spend whole night in the car, looking for this place and god, this girl just meant to ruin everything. Ino motioned to the house and he pulled her there, getting in and walking to the elevator.

''You should never have get out of the flat'', Shikamaru muttered, when Ino pressed needed button and doors of elevators closed.

Yamanaka didn't reply, crossing her arms on her chest and running out of the cabin as soon as doors opened. She rushed to the flat and opened it with a key, stepping back and turning to man. Nara raised eyebrow, again putting his hands in pockets. There was no need for him to come into this flat, but he wanted to. This was strange, even for him.

''You can come in'', Ino said tiredly, going to the living room.

She didn't feel good after not long run to the flat and tried to catch her breath, sitting on the sofa. She didn't see how detective Nara shifted on his place and came in, pulling his shoes off and closing door behind him. Shikamaru looked around, thinking that this flat is very nice. He stopped, looking at the now laying on the sofa Ino, who looked pale.

''Ino?'' He called, stepping closer and then hearing sound of something falling.

Looking down he saw three empty cups and carefully pass over them, kneeling next to the girl. Her forehead was sweaty, eyes closed and her ragged breathing scared him. He never was a doctor but it wasn't hard to see that she needs medicines, now.

''Ino'', he called again. ''Where are medicines in this flat?''

Girl didn't reply, her throat was too dry to form any words. Opening her eyes, she stared at Shikamaru, taking in every inch of his face. Nara felt himself frozen by her gaze and when her hand raised, his breath hitched.

''Shikamaru'', she breathed out, her fingers touching his temple.

It was like Nara was under some kind of spell, because he couldn't move. Her touch was like a kiss of butterfly – barely felt but so gentle and easy. He never has been touched like that. Shikamaru stared at those blue orbs, feeling how slowly in his heart raising something, which shouldn't be there. Feeling, he thought he was no longer capable of. Looking at this girl in front of him, who looked beautiful even when she was ill, Shikamaru knew that it is starting again. All over again and he can't keep up. Her finger trailed down, touching his cheekbone, going down and stopping in the corner of his lips. Ino blinked, looking at his lips and then raising her gaze to meet his eyes.

''Shikamaru.''

_Shikamaru. _Strange, but his name doesn't sound weird when she says it. His name sounds beautiful, when she says it; it comes out like music to his ears. He didn't move or say anything; he simply stared at her. She is probably doing this because of a fever, he can feel heat from her body when he sits so close to her, but it didn't matter. From the first day he could feel something towards this girl, but never really tried to understand what is it. Suddenly, she took off her hand and mouthed ''kitchen''. It took him few seconds to compose himself and then he rushed to the kitchen, noticing two tablets on the table. He grabbed them and took glass with water, which was on the table and went back to the girl.

''Take them'', he asked, handling her glass and tablets.

Ino lifted her head up, taking one tablet from his hand and taking glass in another. Shikmaru noticed how hot her hand was and he quickly touched her forehead. She was burning.

''Damn it'', he cursed out loud and went to the bathroom.

Gladly door to it was opened, so he came in, grabbing first towel and making it wet with cold water. Then he run to the living room, putting towel on Ino's head.

''Ew, cold and wet'', she let out, cringing.

''I'm sorry, but I had to'', Shikamaru said and pushed her down on the sofa.

There was a blanket on the floor and he quickly covered her in it, placing pillows comfortably. He stopped, staring at the girl. She looked so fragile right now: pale, breathing not evenly and looking so weak. His instincts were screaming to pull her closer to him and not let go, not let anyone touch or harm her. Shikamaru shook his head, feeling how his heart ached of seeing this girl laying on the sofa and looking so ill. She has a fever and most probably tablets will help. Nara looked at the window from which the restaurant can be seen. It's almost lunch, which means that he has five hours. He knows that right now he should be observing the place, thinking about what to say to Temari and maybe even find that person, who works for her, but he couldn't do that. Not one Ino is here, breathing so quietly that he's not sure if she even breathes. His gaze switched to the girl and he leaned in, listening to her breathing.

''Shikamaru'', she called in a whisper and he tensed up, looking at her.

''Yes?'' He asked worriedly, turning towel to another side on her forehead.

''Water'', she mouthed and he run to the kitchen, bringing her another glass of water.

He helped her to take small sips from it and then Ino fell on the pillows, closing her eyes and probably falling asleep. Nara sighed, putting glass on the floor and only now noticing whole lot of documents on the carpet. He sit on the floor, leaning to the sofa and picked files, looking through them. His eyebrows raised as he understood that she tried to think about the case. There were marks on the files and she wrote something on the corners. Detective couldn't help but smile. She wanted to help. She wanted to help him, wanted him to take her seriously.

''Ino, Ino…'' he whispered, turning to the girl and smiling.

**Okay, how it's going, guys? Am I hurrying up with couples? I just can't help it, I'm sorry. Also this chapter was written in the midnight, so sorry for all of the grammar mistakes. In next chapter we'll see whole lot of Sasuke/Hinata, no worries! Which couple you'd like to form first, Shika/Ino or Sasu/Hina? Leave your comments, it helps me a lot! Thank you in advance **** - Nizza. xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i'm sorry that i'm updating only now. Hopefully, this chapter will worth it. I am very thankful that you're staying with me. **** Enjoy! **

Chapter 4.

Hinata clearly remembers her most nervous moment so far. It was in the university, when she was about to speak to the audience full with thousand people. Her speech was about politics of Iraq, but she was so nervous and scared that almost fainted before going up on stage. In that moment, Ino was near her, gripping her shoulders and saying that she'll do fine. Hinata thought that she'll never be that nervous anymore, but she was wrong. Now, sitting in Sasuke's cabinet, waiting for him, she was even more nervous. Uchiha went to the lunch with Naruto and something was telling her that this wouldn't end up good. Hyuuga was sitting on the chair, shifting every single second, looking around and chewing her bottom lip. Her body was so tensed, she could feel every muscle. Palms were sweaty and she kept on rubbing them on her skirt. If Ino saw this, she would slap her hands, but unfortunately her blonde friend was at home and Hinata groaned. She suddenly remembered words of her father: ''Ino won't always be there with you, Hinata. You two are too different, you need to learn to stand up for yourself alone.'' Girl shook her head, not understanding why she remembered that. She trembled as door opened and detective Uchiha came in, or better, burst in. Hinata could swear she could see dark aura all around him; he was angry, he was _furious_. Sasuke stopped right near the wall and Hinata stared at his back, how his shoulders went up and down due to his heavy breathing. Because of the tight shirt on him, girl could see all his muscles and swallowed, looking away. She was thinking about quietly standing up and walking away, when she heard a low growl. She turned around right in the time when Uchiha's fist met with the wall. Startled scream escaped her mouth and she quickly closed it with her hands. Slowly, Sasuke turned around, his dark eyes spotting her fragile figure in the middle of the cabinet. Hinata felt paralyzed: she couldn't move, couldn't look away, and couldn't do _anything_. He studied her and she again felt herself like prey and he was the hunter.

''I-I…I f-found the f-f-lat'', she said, trembling all the way.

Sasuke fully turned around to her and started to come closer. Hinata was more scared of this action than at time when she almost fell down from the balcony of her flat. Swallowing, she wanted to step back, but it's like she didn't control her legs anymore. Uchiha was coming closer with every passing second and the sense of panic started to wash over her.

''F-flat is n-nice'', she mumbled and bite her tongue.

Hinata closed her eyes and cringed, feeling metallic taste of blood in her mouth. When she opened her eyes, Uchiha was towering over her. Smell of dark chocolate wrapped around her like an armor, she could feel him, feel with every single cell in her body his presence next to her. Hyuuga dared to look up and quickly regret doing so. His dark eyes were hypnotizing her, those black orbs were not letting her go. If only she knew that Sasuke is feeling the same. That his fingertips are itching wanting to touch her; his heart is racing because of her closeness; his mind is blank because of her scent. Her eyes, those lavender eyes. They took his breath away, making his heart skip a beat. His gaze fell on her moving lips and he realized that she's saying something.

''A-and fla-at is ch-heap-'', she stutter, not knowing why she even talks right now, but she couldn't close her mouth, it was almost like she had to say something right now to prevent something bad from happening.

Sasuke stared at her full lips, he could sense scent of peaches coming from her hair and could feel her hot breath on his face. She was talking and suddenly, Hyuuga Hinata made a huge mistake. When Sasuke saw how her tongue licked the bottom lip, something clicked in his mind.

''Hinata'', he called, swallowing.

''Y-yes?'' She asked, blinking few times.

''Shut up.''

His lips crushed on hers in the next second and she let out small scream. She has never been kissed before, never been kissed with so much passion, desire, need. His tongue touched hers and she felt shivers running down her spine. This feeling was new to her. His hands gripped her hips and her skin began to burn in those places, she started to feel out of breath, when he kissed her in such a demanding way. Not knowing what to do, Hinata moved her tongue over his and heard a low growl from him, which strangely made her feel proud. Her hesitant moves were literally driving Uchiha out of his mind. He never had been with someone so pure and innocent, someone, who never kissed before. He couldn't get enough, couldn't let go of her full lips, it seemed to be impossible at this moment. Only when her hands started to push him away, he let go, blinking and composing himself. Sasuke looked at Hinata, who was blushing fiercely, looking down and taking deep breaths. Chuckle escaped his lips as he cupped her chin in his fingers and raised it, making her look at him.

''Hyuuga, when you kiss, you need to breathe with your nose'', he said, staring at those lavender eyes that now were more kind of deep purple.

Hinata blushed even more on this comment turning away. She still couldn't breath normally and Sasuke stepped back, going to his table. Hyuuga stared at him with worry in her eyes. Why did he do that? What this should mean? Girl swallowed, putting her hand on the left, where heart is. She could hear it pumping fast and calmed down. Questions were rushing through her mind with a speed of a light and she closed her eyes. This was too much. Too much for her psychic, for her just in general. Sasuke could feel her hesitation to ask question, could feel her embarrassment and he liked it. This was something even weaked in the way he liked it. He was happy that Hinata didn't dare to ask why he did that, because he didn't know the answer. _Because I wanted to do this. I wanted to kiss her and I did it. _Sasuke shook his head, turning to Hinata, who was now sitting on the little sofa, looking at her hands. He sit on his chair, not really knowing by himself what to do.

''How..'', Hinata swallowed before going on. ''H-how lunch went?''

Sasuke's eyes darkened and she realized she asked wrong question. Uchiha gripped his phone in the hand, almost breaking it.

''Why is that? Worried about detective Uzumaki?'' He asked, not looking up at her.

There was so much poison and hate in his voice that Hinata didn't know what to reply. She blinked few times, trying to understand how Sasuke get that she likes Naruto and what problem he has with this. And Uchiha did have a problem. His fists clenched and his stare was fixed on the table, mostly because if he looked at the girl now, he will scare her and this is something what he doesn't want to happen. Blonde detective came in his mind with his blue eyes, wide grin and loud voice. Sasuke was irritated, he never liked loud or very optimistic people and Naruto was exactly like that. Worst thing about it was the fact that Uzumaki is actually a good detective. He got serious when they started to talk about case, but still made comments through out everything, which pissed Sasuke off. He asked about Temari and here Naruto demonstrated his naïve side, saying that Temari looked so upset and of course he wouldn't question her, who would kill brother? Uchiha took a deep breath, looking up. He could see why Hinata would like Naruto. He was a good person. It was so obvious, just by the way he talked, walked. Sasuke can easily determined good person from a bad one and Naruto was good. He seemed to be hard-worker, who likes to goof around; honest and kind, but naïve and lacks logical thinking. Looking up, he stared at the girl in front of him and sighed.

''He didn't bring anything new for the case'', Sasuke said shortly.

At the sound of his voice Hinata shivered, looking up. She swallowed and felt how her hand started to shake a bit as she came closer, putting one file on the table.

''Ab-bout f-flat'', she said quietly, pointing on the document.

Hinata waited for something. That Sasuke will say something after this sudden kiss, that he will do something. Just _something. _Hyuuga could still feel his lips on hers and she shivered, clearing her throat.

''Hinata'', he called.

His voice was steady, calm and she wondered how could he do that. Her name in his lips sounded so beautiful, so _right. _She raised her head, looking at him and feeling blush creeping on her cheeks. When her lavender eyes met his, Sasuke completely forget what he was about to say. This never happened before with him. _Damn those eyes_, he thought to himself, looking at her. Hinata almost jumped when her phone vibrated in the pocket of the skirt. Like coming back to reality, girl trembled and quickly answered, as it was Ino.

''Ino, how are-''

''It's Shikamaru.''

Hinata blinked in shock and sit on the chair, looking completely startled. Why is Shikamaru calling from Ino's phone? Why is he in their flat?

''I called ambulance'', Nara informed.

''What? What happened?!'' Hinata asked loudly and Sasuke looked up, not understating what happened. ''Ambulance? Is she alright?''

''If I called ambulance don't you think that she's everything but not alright?''

Hinata felt like someone put his hands on her neck and started to startle her. Suddenly room became too small and there was not enough air for her. Sasuke kneeled down, gripping her shoulders. As she didn't react, he took phone from her hands.

''Who is this?'' He asked in a dangerous whisper.

''It's Nara, Sasuke and ambulance is on its way to Ino and…''.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, wanting to scream at his friend to finish his sentence quicker. Hinata in his hands was blinking fast and gasping air like fish that had been thrown out of the sea.

''…and I'm scared, Sasuke.''

Uchiha stopped on his tracks, not believing in what he heard. Those words coming out from his friend were something he never thought he'd hear. Ino is probably dying there.

''We're on the way'', Sasuke said confidently and then threw phone on the floor, shaking girl in his arms. ''Hinata.''

Taking cup with mocca from the table, Sasuke handled it to her, making her drink this. She opened her mouth, letting drink in, while Sassuke cupped her chin with his fingers. After few seconds, he took cup away, putting it back on the table. His dark eyes stared at her with hidden worry in them. Girl nodded, mouthing that she's okay.

''We need to go to-'' she started, but Sasuke only made her stand up.

''To Ino, I know'', he said and then loosen up his grip on her, letting out small smile. ''Your best friend will be okay, don't worry.''

Somehow, when he said those words she started to feel herself a bit better. She nodded to him and let out small squeak of surprise, when his hand wrapped around her waist, guiding her to the exit. Smell of dark chocolate made her close her eyes and she automatically leaned closer, which made Sasuke smirk. He stopped, grabbed his coat and they both walked out of his cabinet.

''Kiba, you shuld stop doing this!'' Naruto screamed loudly and then froze. ''Hinata?''

Sasuke expected Hinata to stop or blush or at least tense up, but she did nothing of those. Hyuuga just turned to Naruto with raised eyebrow. Her mind was about to explode if she won't see Ino being completely healthy.

''We are in a hurry, detective Naruto'', she said shortly, surprising both Uchiha and Uzumaki. ''Can this wait?''

''S-sure'', blonde guy let out, then watching as she went out of the building with Sasuke's hand still on her waist.

Shikamaru wasn't the type to get worried about people. Not because he didn't have a heart, simply because he always thought that they can all take care of themselves. Being honest, there wasn't a situation where he could be worried. His family was always alright, Sasuke too and every his girlfriend didn't mean that much to him so he could be worried. But now, looking how people from ambulance taking Ino away, he was worried sick. There was a tight knot in his stomach, lump in his throat. Nara with annoyance realized that his hands are shaking and he wants to smoke. Badly. Even though he told himself that he will never do that again.

''I'm coming with you'', he said to the main doctor, climbing on the ambulance car. ''To what hospital we're going?''

''To the central one'', he replied shortly, looking Ino all over.

Shikamaru turned his head to the other side to not see expression of pain on Ino's face. He quickly typed address to Sasuke and then coughed, trying to get doctor's attention.

''What's with her?'' He asked, not even trying to hide the way he was worried about her.

''Severe form of influenza'', he replied. ''Just a fever, but as she's grown up and have very weak immune system, it shows off like that.''

Shikamaru could only nod. Road to hospital was quick and soon he was carrying Ino to the grey building, walking next to the doctor. Holding her like that in his arms he could feel heat from her body, feel how surprisingly easy she was to carry. He followed doctor to the cabinet and then put Ino on the special bed.

''I need to ask you to exit this cabinet, I will call you when I'll end observation'', doctor said and Shikamaru nodded.

He glanced at Ino and his heart sink as he noticed how pale her skin looks under this light. He walked out of the cabinet and sit on the sofa, sighing. It seemed like time decided to start going slower, every passing minute was like an hour. You know those moments, when you just want to bang your head against the cold wall, so you won't think about something really bad? Shikamaru felt like doing so. His gaze was stuck on the door of the cabinet where Ino was, his hands were clenched and he keep on cracking his fingers, getting even more annoyed by every sound. His mind was buzzing, he tried to remember everything what he only knew about fever and when he was about to break the wall with his fist because of the frustration, door opened and doctor came out.

''You okay?'' Older man asked, looking at detective.

''I'm not the one who was carried away by ambulance'', Nara spit out and then pressed his thumbs on his temples. ''What's with her?''

''I wanted to ask some things about her nutrition'', doctor started and Shikamaru groaned.

He doesn't know a thing about what products she eats and everything like that. He was about to say so, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Excusing himself, he picked up, turning away.

''Where are-''

''I see him!''

Shikamaru looked up and saw running Hinata, who was trying not to fall on her heels and running after her Sasuke. Brunette stopped next to the doctor, catching her breath and not being able to form her question in words. Sasuke quietly came closer and raised his eyebrow, looking on Shikamaru.

''Sever form of fever'', Nara replied, looking at Hinata. ''You know her nutrition?''

''Of …course'', she said, still breathing heavily because of the run.

Her heart was beating like crazy and she leaned on the nearest wall, feeling weak. She looked at doctor, who only came closer, staring at her with worried expression.

''What's with her?'' She asked quietly, swallowing.

''Is she on a diet?'' Doctor asked, getting into professional mood. ''Did she skip meals? Her nutrition is one of the reasons why she is here now.''

Hinata blinked, starig at him in shock. Ino wasn't on a diet. Yamanaka was always obsessed about her figure, she always wanted to look good; always went to fitness, always tried to stay healthy. Did this somehow turn to the wrong way? Did the thought of wanting to be skinny become…mental illness? Hinata gasped, feeling her knees going weak. Ino told her few times that she hates how fat she is and Hinata always replied that she has amazing body. Hyuuga looked up to the doctor, swallowing.

''She-she thinks that she's fat'', she said quietly, but everyone heard that.

''What?!'' Shikamaru questioned loudly.

This was unbelievable. Ino was a Barbie doll, how could she think so? Nara shook his head, turning away from them. This is horrible. His mind pictured Ino, looking at her reflection in the mirror and thinking that she's not good enough. This hurt. Physically. He felt his heart clenching and leaned on the wall, closing his eyes. He could hear doctor asking another questions and how Hinata answered to them; he always heard how doctor said that Ino will open her eyes in twenty minutes. There was a silence when older man left, leaving three of them alone. Sasuke was too concerned about his assistant, who was blaming herself.

''I noticed this… and I didn't do anything'', she said quietly, looking at the floor, but not seeing anything.

Not she was remembering every conversation with Ino about her body and realized that she should have noticed this. She should have noticed that somewhere in the way, her friend got unhealthy obsessed with an idea of getting perfect body. She should have noticed that she doesn't eat a lot, that she's getting thinner.

''It's not your fault'', Sasuke said quietly, not looking at her.

Hinata heard him. Loud and clear. His words were racing in her mind and she shook her head.

''It is'', she whispered, getting into the cabinet.

Closing door behind her, she hoped she made it clear that she wants to be alone with her friend. Cabinet was not big and huge bed was in it, where Ino was laying. Hinata came closer, kneeling down and looking at her best friend. Ino was beautiful. She looked so peaceful right now, sleeping, but those dark circles under her eyes made her skin look even paler. Hinata took her hand in hers, gripping it slightly.

''I will look after you'', she whispered, sighing. ''I'm so sorry.''

She felt horrible. Seeing Ino like that was killing her inside. She remembered another time when they were in the hospital – when Ino's dad was dying. Hyuuga remembers this moment too clear for her liking, every minute of this day. She thought that she will pass out because of worrying for Ino, but now she was even more worried. Door opened and the closed quietly. Hinata knew it was him. Strange, but for some reason she was sure that it was Sasuke, not Shikamaru. Quiet footsteps echoed in the room and she felt his presence behind her. Cold hand gripped her shoulder in the attempt to make her feel better. Sasuke was never good at putting his feelings in words; he never actually supported anyone, so the most that he could do it to just grip her shoulder. This gesture made Hinata smile.

''Thanks'', she whispered quietly, not turning to him.

Sasuke only nodded and switched his gaze to Ino. At that moment her eyelids flatter and she slowly opened her eyes. Hinata tensed up and stand up, looking at her friend. Blue eyes opened and then quickly closed because of the bright lamp. Ino let out small moan, turning her head to the other side.

''Ino?'' Hinata called, gripping her hand. ''Ino.''

Yamanaka opened her eyes again, blinking few times before finally adjusting her eyes to the bright light. She sighed, looking with half-opened eyes on her friend. Strong scent of medicine attacked her nostrils and she cringed. Ino hated hospitals with all her heart and she tried to raise her head, but failed. Pain striked immediately as she made a move and Ino moaned, falling back on the pillow. Hinata didn't even notice how Sasuke exited, she was too concerned about Ino to notice anything else.

''Easier, easier'', she said softly, putting her hand on Ino's forehead. ''You need to rest.''

Ino only moaned again. Hinata turned around, expecting to see Shikamaru coming, but this didn't happen. Hyuuga shrugged and turned to Ino.

''I will call doctor now and we'll take you out of here'', she whispered and went out of the cabinet.

Doctor was on his way, writing something on some paper and getting in. Hinata attentively listened to everything what he said and wrote down every medicine that he told her to buy. This will cost them a lot and most definitely they can forget about new tv, but Hinata didn't mind it. Ino's health is more important than anything else. She nodded to doctor and then exited the cabinet along with already feeling herself well Ino. Yamanaka leaned on her friend, smiling to doctor and thanking him.

''How much did you pay for this?'' She asked quietly. ''We still didn't get our salary.''

Hinata turned to Ino, getting angry. Even though Yamanaka seemed to be careless girl, she wasn't like that. She cared about both of them and about their finances.

''Stop caring about money, Ino'', Hinata hissed and looked around.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were at the end of the hall, talking. Like feeling her gaze, Uchiha raised his head and stared at her. He started to come closer and soon enough was standing right in front of them.

''Sasu-'', Ino started, but was rudely interrupted by him.

''I paid for everything'', he said coolly and then pulled her on him. ''We're going o your house now.''

Ino only nodded and raised her head. She felt weak like whole energy was sucked out from her body. Her blue eyes stared at tall figure that was still standing at the end of the hall. She wanted Shikamaru to come closer. She wanted him to be the one, who's holding her right now.

''Can you walk?'' Hinata asked worriedly, looking at her.

Yamanaka nodded, faking smile. She let go of Sasuke, pushing him away a bit.

''Me and Hinata will go home by ourselves'', she said as confident as she only could with her voice that was shaking.

Hyuuga wanted to disagree but seeing Ino's gaze, she only nodded to Uchiha, who was standing near them. Hyuuga took her friend's hand and let her lean on her shoulder. She made a small smile to Sasuke. Uchiha, knowing that for this time he shouldn't insist, only stepped back, allowing girls to walk to the exit. When they were passing next to Shikamaru, Nara turned around, but keep on staring at them with the corner of his eye. Hinata carefully pushed Ino to the door, opening it. She was about to exit, when Nara caught her wrist in his hand. Hinata turned her head to him, looking annoyed.

''Be careful'', Shikamaru whispered.

Hinata didn't reply, simply going away. Nara watched as two girls get into cab and car drove away, when Sasuke came closer to him.

''What about Temari? You are already late'', he said, not looking at him.

''If she wants to say something, then she'll find way to meet me'', Nara muttered and then turned to his friend. ''Let's eat something.''

Uchiha nodded and they both exited hospital, deciding that for one day it was enough.

''C'mon, Ino'', Hinata muttered, helping her hand to get out of the elevator. ''We're almost here. We-''

Ino raised her head, wanting to ask why Hinata stopped talking when her eyes saw something that made her scream loudly. There was a dead body of the kitten right in front of their door.

**Okay guys, so I hope fans of Sasu/Hina are happy and Shika/Ino fans are happy too. I guess this story is not boring for you. I would really love if you just write me what you think. Thank you so much. – Nizza. xx**


	6. Chapter 5 NC-17!

**Hey cuties! Welcome to all new followers, so happy to have you here! Well, this story starts to get dangerous turn and hey hey – mature scene in this chapter (yay! Okay I waited for this…hope you did too). As always, hope you will like this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Shikamaru checked his phone for a fifth time already, hoping to see any message from Temari, but nothing. Since he didn't appear on the dinner, she didn't call or text and Nara was starting to get nervous about it. Add to this that Uchiha said he's almost positive about Temari being to blame in most of the deaths and you'll get perfect cocktail of mixed feelings that Nara has. He didn't sleep all night because of Ino, because of all the doubts that he was having in his mind and in the morning he was so grumpy that even Uchiha looked like a fluffy kitten next to him.

''Detective Nara?''

Shikamaru turned around saw Tsunade. He nodded to her, trying to hide his annoyance by the whole situation. Sasuke was on the place of crime and will get back only in hour and that means that he will talk with Tsunade all alone. Not like Nara had something against this woman; more like he didn't want to see anyone today.

''How the case is going?'' She asked, coming closer.

''I think we're about to close it in few days'', Shikamaru said tiredly and then looked at Tsunade. ''Something else?''

Head of the police station narrowed her eyes, looking at the man in front of her. Nara looked like he didn't sleep at all, he looked tired and she only sighed, understanding that it's not a right time to talk.

''How are your assistant? Is Ino okay?'' She asked, gripping some files in her hand.

''She is..okay'', he let out and his face cringed.

''Really?'' Tsunade asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

Shikamaru sighed, wanting to get rid of the woman quicker. He was not in the mood to talk and definitely not in the mood to talk about Ino.

''Yes. Excuse me, I'm going to my cabinet to look through some documents'', he said harshly and turned around, going away.

''Nara! Detective Nara!''

He keep on walking, not turning around and being determined to ignore everyone today. Opening door of his cabinet, Shikamaru sighed, coming in and then slamming door loudly. He was battling with himself should he or not call Ino and ask how she's doing. _So troublesome, _he thought and then sit on the chair, opening some files. _Concentrate, Nara, _he ordered to himself and took a deep breath before starting to analyze case. They need proves. They need any proves of their theory about Temari. And so far they have nothing apart from their own thoughts. Detective tired hard to look for something, but everything seemed not to look so important and his mind keep on wondering around the thought should he call Ino or not. When did this happen? How did this girl occupy his thoughts? Is this happening because she is very ill and he helped her?

''Fuck'', Nara muttered, closing files and leaning back on the chair.

He was about to call, he almost dialed the number, when his door was almost cracked down. Shikamaru arched his eyebrow on his partner, who now came in, holding some paper in his hands. Sasuke walked right to his table, rubbing paper in his face.

''Uchiha…'' Shikamaru trailed off, grabbing paper and then gesturing towards the door. ''I didn't know that door is somehow to blame here.''

Sasuke only huffed, being too angry to reply something to his friend. He was on the parking lot, that parking lot where dead bodies where found and he finally found something, _something, _that can help them to prove it's Temari.

''Cameras'', he said in one breath and then sit on the chair. ''In the case it's written that they checked only one camera that was in the corner and it didn't record scene of murder. But I was there and look'', he took his phone out of the pocket and opened some pictures. ''See? After every third column you can see two cameras from both angels. You see? One here and second one in the opposite corner. But in case they wrote only about one camera that was from the left.''

Shikamaru looked at photos, furrowing his eyebrows. This seems too easy, how come detectives here didn't notice it? Sasuke, like reading his mind, added:

''It was a turn, so they probably thought that only one camera should be there.''

''What makes you think that there was a second one? In all parking lots on turns you have only one camera,'' Nara asked, giving his phone back.

''Because unlike all other walls and corners, the right corner of the turn looked new'', he said and for this time opened his bag, taking his Canon from there. ''I took few pictures, so we can be totally sure, quality is better her than from my phone.''

He put it on the table and turned it on, quickly clicking on the latest photos. There were four of them, just photos of walls and corners, but they all were almost grey, not white, as they should be. It only says that someone didn't re-paint them for a long, long time.

''Now look at it'', Sasuke said and showed last photo. ''See the difference?''

On the photo Nara saw white corner, it was standing out from the whole wall because of its color. It was clear that someone painted it, but what's the point in doing only corner?

''She took camera away and then told someone to quickly cover the corner, so it won't be obvious that camera was there'', Nara said and looked at Sasuke. ''This is an important detail. Great job.''

Uchiha only shrugged, putting his bag away. He was glad with what he found, but not very happy about the next part.

''She probably destroyed camera'', Shikamaru said, looking down at his hands.

''Or she saved it and keeps it in her house'', Sasuke said.

Nara slowly raised his head, looking at Sassuke and getting what he means. Shikamaru sighed loudly and leaned on his chair, closing his eyes. He never ever chased after girls. Never. And he didn't want to start doing this now.

''Call her'', Sasuke said.

He didn't press or something like that, there is no need in this: both of them understand that this is needed for the case. Shikamaru was just annoyed that he was the one, who's going to put down his pride.

''Not my problem that she liked you'', Uchiha said, watching his friend taking his phone from the pocket.

''The first time when I wish some female didn't like me'', Nara answered and dialed her number, letting out before long sigh.

Uchiha smirked and relaxed on his chair, wanting badly to have another cup of mocca without sugar. Hinata wasn't there, she wrote him message in the morning and Sasuke was half-annoyed that she didn't call and half-glad that she didn't because if she would he'll probably start asking is everything okay and he will start to care. And this is something that shouldn't happen. But he couldn't help but think about her. She didn't come because of Ino or something else happened? Does she think about their kiss? Uchiha shook his head, concentrating his attention on Shikamaru, who was rolling his eyes while talking to Temari.

''It was an emergency'', he said through gripped teeth, gripping some paper in his hands.

Sasuke stand up and wanted to leave, when Nara gestured him to stay.

''How about we meet in your house, hm?'' Shikamaru asked and wanted to punch himself in the stomach.

He never was like that; those words are coming from his mouth for the first time. Girls were luring around him, inviting him in their houses, not the other way around. Sasuke chuckled, sitting back at the chair. He knew what his partner felt.

''I remember it, if you say now'', Nara said and then nodded few times. ''I will be there at time. Till tonight.''

Nata throw his phone on the table and let out roar, looking at his friend. Sasuke chuckled, looking at him.

''You are about to have sex today, Shika'', he said and smirked. ''Considering that we both didn't have any of it for the last two weeks, then you're lucky, man.''

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. From one side, Sasuke was right: he didn't have any female partner in two weeks and his body started already to crave for woman's touch, but on the other hand something was keeping him from having sex with Temari. It's either the fact that she's a murderer either the thought in his head that he kinda will cheat on Ino if he sleep with Sabaku. _This is ridiculous, _he thought to himself and shook his head. he and Ino are not even dating, how in hell he can cheat on her? Even though this was logical, he couldn't help but continue on thinking about it in that way.

''If not to think that she is a killer, then Temari is rather hot'', Sasuke said in completely indifferent tone.

''Shut up'', Nara muttered, looking at his phone. ''I don't want to do this.''

''Why not? You like blonde ones and she's not ugly, you shouldn't be that disgusted.''

''I'm not disgusted.''

''Yes, you are'', Sasuke said, leaning in and looking at his friend. ''What's going on, Shika?''

_Shika. _Only Uchiha call him like that. He shortened his name when they were on his first mission and it went completely wrong.

''_Nara, Nara!''_

_Shikamaru moaned, rolling to another side, breathing heavily. He was stabbed in the shoulder with a knife and by his condition he could tell that he lost quiet lot of blood. Sasuke swallowed, running to him from the other side, holding gun in his hands firmly. Shikamaru nodded to the left and closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. Uchiha nodded and went to the left, meeting with their target for two months – serial killer, guy who raped five girls and then killed them. Shikamaru wanted to stand up and help, when he heard sounds of fight, but he barely could keep his eyes open. Room started to spin and he lay down, concentrating on breathing evenly. With one his hand he was gripping shoulder, preventing blood from leaving his body, but his grip was getting weaker with every passing minute. There was a sound of a shot and whole his body tensed up. _

''_Sasuke'', he called quietly, raising his head to look for his partner._

_Uchiha walked out from the left, throwing gun on the floor and then running to him. He kneeled down next to Nara, quickly looking at the shoulder. _

''_Ambulance is on the way along with police'', he said and then pulled Nara to him, gripping his shoulder with his own hand. ''Hold on, Shika. Hold on.''_

_Shikamaru opened on his eyes to look at his partner and raise his eyebrow. No one called him like that before. Uchiha managed smile and gripped his shoulder tight, making Nara cringe. _

''_They are on the way, Shika, hold on.''_

Shikamaru automatically raised his hand and touched his left shoulder, place where he has scar from the knife. Sasuke noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows.

''If this somehow related to Ino?'' Uchiha asked.

He wanted to bring up this subject yesterday as he noticed how worried his partner was, but yesterday they were too tired to talk about anything and end up falling asleep right in the car. Nara cringed just a bit and looked at Sasuke, rolling his eyes.

''You were scared'', Uchiha noted, not looking at him.

''Thanks for reminding.''

''Will you-''

''Did your assistant find us flat?'' Shikamaru asked suddenly, letting his friend know that he won't talk about Ino. ''My back hurts from sleeping in the car all the time.''

Sasuke stared at Shikamaru for three minutes and then turned around, standing up. He knew that Shikamaru will eventually tell everything to him, but he needs time and Sasuke didn't have plans to hurry him up. Uchiha was collecting his files from Nara's table, when they both heard annoying sound of heels tapping on the floor. Someone was running and this someone was running right to them. Uchiha straighten up and Nara stand up in his chair just at time when door opened and Hinata burst in, almost falling on the ground.

''Hinata?'' Sasuke let out in surprise, looking at his assistant, who was now leaning on the wall, trying to catch her breath. ''What happened?''

Shikamaru sit back down, looking at the girl with raised eyebrow. Hyuuga was breathing heavily, opening her mouth and wanting to talk but not making any sound. Both detectives patiently waited for her to calm down and Sasuke handled her glass with water that was on Shikamaru's table. Hinata was breathing like that because of the long and quick run. She first went to Sasuke's cabinet, then to Tsunade's and only then she went to Shikamaru's and all cabinets are situated in different sides.

''I'm sorry for interrupting you'', she let out, blinking fast.

Sasuke was surprised that even in situation like that Hinata still remembers about manners. He leaned on the table, looking at the girl. She was wearing jeans and shirt and he guessed she run right from the house, which means that something really important happened. She licked her lips and he swallowed, images of their kiss starting to run through his mind.

''Ino didn't want me to talk, but now she fell asleep, so I…'', she paused, taking deep breath. ''So I came here.''

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. Ino didn't want her to talk?

''Speak'', he said in a commanding tone.

''I..we.. yesterday when we went home, we walked out from the elevator and we found…we found…'' she started to tremble and sit on the chair, trying to compose herself.

''Hinata'', Sasuke called, looking at her. ''What is it?''

''We had kitten..and yesterday we found her dead body right on our doorstep.''

There was a silence after that, when both detectives froze, thining about the same.

''I know I may overreact right now.. but..''

Hinata was talking but none of men was listening to her. Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. Dead body. This is not a coincidence, this is a warning. Someone learned about girls and is about to use them. Uchiha felt his heart starting to beat faster in his chest, being ready to jump out of there. There wasn't much to say here. Girls were in danger.

''Hyuuga'', he cut her off and she raised her head. ''What about the flat that you found for us?''

Hinata opened her mouth in shock. She had just said to him about the dead body of kitten and he asks her about his flat? Sure, she may overreact right now, but he could at least act that what she said somehow concerned him. It hurt, like someone punched her in the back. She thought that after that kiss, kiss that she can't erase from her mind, something would happen, but now Hinata understood how naïve she was.

''Documents to sign are on your table'', she said in a quiet tone and then stand up, not looking at them. ''Sorry for interrupting. I shouldn't have come here.''

Shikamaru turned to his partner, motioning him to stop his assistant. Sasuke watched Hinata going to the door, her shoulders shaking a bit. She was walking slowly, like something was pulling her down. Uchiha fought the urge to hug her. Why would he do that, anyways?

''Hyuuga'', he called and she froze, not turning to them. ''Come back.''

Hinata let small smile curve her lips, while she still was turned with her back to them. He didn't let her go away. She turned around, trying to look calm.

''I will sign those documents, contact the owner. And tonight you and Ino are sleeping there.''

Hinata's eyes widened on the last sentence. She looked at Sasuke and then shifted her gaze to Shikamaru, hoping that he will say that this is joke, but Nara sit still, looking at her. Brunette took step back, looking at them in shock.

''Why?'' She let out, not being able to say anything else.

''You know why'', Uchiha said calmly.

She knew. She just didn't want to accept this reason, didn't want to think about it. She and Ino are in danger and they got a warning in a dead body of a kitten. Hinata felt the urge to puke, so she closed her mouth with her hand, stepping back.

''You can wait for Sasuke to drive you home in the hall'', Nara said and girl turned around, getting away from the cabinet.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru with raised eyebrow.

''Take them both there, I will call Temari and re-arrange meeting for earlier hours.''

''Eager to see her?'' Sasuke asked, chuckling and quickly turned away when Nara threw pen on him. ''Have a great sex today, man.''

''If you won't get out of here in few seconds, then I won't be the one, who will meet her in few hours.''

Sasuke grinned, something what he allows himself to do only around Shikamaru, and went out of the cabinet. His face again had blank expression, when he looked at Hinata. She was leaning on the wall, staring at him with her lavender eyes and just like that – she took his breath away.

''I don't think that this is a good decision.''

Sasuke was looking at her lips when they moved and almost lost what she said. He quickly looked up and cursed himself mentally. Looking in her eyes is never a good thing to do.

''I don't think I asked for your opinion'', he said calmly and walked towards the parking lot.

Hinata wanted to hit him. Badly. In the nose, so she will break it and he won't be that handsome. Hyuuga only sighed and followed him, praying that Ino won't attack both of them when they will tell her about plan. She loves their flat with everything she has and hates to leave it. At that moment, Nara was talking on the phone with Temari.

''Why the sudden change?'' She asked and he sensed something in her tone.

Something that made him understand that wrong answer of his will lead to problems and problems are the least things that he needs now.

''Why not?'' He asked, standing up.

''You didn't come at the last meeting, then called me by yourself and now you're calling again, wanting to meet me earlier'', she said, her tone calm. ''Why is that?''

''If I say that I want to see you so much…''

''I won't believe you.''

Shikamaru gripped paper in his hand. Damn.

''Well, then I'll say the real reason'', he said and then lowered his voice to a whisper. ''I didn't have sex for two weeks and I want you badly now. How does this sound?''

''Perfect.''

He smirked and shook his head, when she started to tell him to come over now. Nara never really was picky about women who he fucks, but he never liked those ones, who just welcome him with open arms, asking for it. That's the reason why he never dated with any girl who he fucked. Nara preferred to sleep with not so smart models, but he wanted to see girl with a pride and brains by his side when he walks down the streets.

''I'll be there in fifteen minutes'', he said and said his goodbye, turning phone off.

Nara run hand through his hair, taking deep breath. He was sure of what he's going to do, but bitter feeling is not going away. Taking his jacket and shades, Shikamaru walked out of the building, going to his car. His eyebrows raised when he didn't saw it on its place.

''Sasuke, damn it'', he muttered.

They both used same car, Sasuke had one, but it broke in Tokio and didn't bother to do anything with it for this case. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and quickly took a cab, saying address that Temari said to him. On the way he asked driver to stop a car and went out to buy soporific (drug that caused sleep) and then get back to the cab. He needed to search for camera in her flat and to be able to do that he need her to be asleep. Nara knew that what he was going to do was bad. He will use woman then give her drugs, but if their assumptions about her being killer will be right, then he is doing everything just okay. Nara shrugged and pulled out condom out of his pocket. Sasuke put it there while Hinata was talking and Shikamaru only chuckled. He leaned back, closing his eyes. He still didn't feel good about this idea, something was stopping him of having sex with Temari and he knew too well what it was.

''We arrive'', driver announced and detective nodded, giving him cash and getting out of the car.

He looked around. Rick district that consisted of not middle size cottages, which were placed next to each other. Nara walked down the street, searching for cottage number twelve and found it rather quickly. Man looked around, making sure that no one sees him coming in. He knocked and then just pulled door to the side, being surprised that it opened. He came in and closed door behind himself, clearing his throat.

''Temari'', he called and then heard footsteps.

''You are in the same shirt in which you were two days ago.''

Temari came up closer to him, smiling slightly. She was wearing loose dress deep shade of blue and Nara shivered, remembering Ino. Sabaku raised her eyebrow and then chuckled.

''Welcome'', she said softly and turned around, making small sign for Shikamaru to follow her.

Nara wasn't surprised when they soon were in her bedroom. He smirked as she sat on her bed and made innocent face, like she has no idea what is going on here.

''I thought that we could talk about everything here'', she said, sitting up and smiling.

''Great place for talking'', Shikamaru replied.

He looked around, his eyes catching every detail in this room, thinking where possibly could camera be. Then he turned to Temari and started to come closer. She looked bitchy and all bossy two days ago in the office, but he notice her shivering with every his step. He let small smirk curve his lips. It's good to know that he still has this reaction on women.

''How about…'', he whispered, taking her hand in his and making her stand up. ''We will go directly to the main reason of our meeting?''

Temari raised her eyebrown and then smug smirk conquered her lips.

''All eager?'' She asked, unbuttoning first two buttons of his shirt.

Shikamaru caught himself in wanting completely other person to do this; wanting another blonde girl, who made him sick of worrying because of her, who made him angry and annoyed – he wanted that girl to be here instead of Sabaku, he wanted to see his own assistant unbuttoning his shirt. Nara closed his eyes, shutting down those thoughts.

''With figure of yours, who won't be eager?'' He asked, his hands rooming up and down her body.

She had nice figure, but it was more athletic type with abs on her stomach and rather muscular legs. Shikamaru placed his hand on her ass, giving it a quick squeeze.

Temari laughed, throwing her head back and he attacked her neck, placing kisses everywhere he could only reach. He felt disgusted by what he was doing now, but this thought disappeared as she crushed her lips on his. Heat of their bodies was overwhelming and when he grabbed her thighs under her dress, she just moaned, letting him lift her up and pin on the wall.

''I need you'', she muttered in his lips, when his hands squeezed her butt roughly.

Temari kissed him back with as much passion as he did, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. Everything was happening fast, mutual desire was growing with every second, and that had nothing to do with feelings. Just pure lust.

''Fuck'', Nara let out, thrusting his hips at her, trying to deal with her dress.

Temari pushed him away only to get rid of her dress, throwing it to the other side of the room. Not wearing any underwear, she stood completely naked in front of him, not being ashamed for a little bit. Shikamaru let his eyes wonder over her figure, feeling himself getting aroused more by every passing second. He took of his shirt and did the same with his belt. Slowly, Nara raised his hand and then made a gesture to Temari to come closer to him. Sabaku didn't hesitate to do so; Nara looked freaking hot with his dark eyes and smug smirk on his lips. She let out squeak when he pulled her on bed rudely, laying on top of her then.

''What the… oh'', she moaned lightly, when his hands cupped her breasts.

His hands travelled down to her hips as he leaned in, biting her nipples and smiling, when she arched her back, wanting more.

''Nara'', she muttered, pulling his hair and making him look at her. ''I like it rough.''

His hand touched her inner thigh, going up. Shikamaru couldn't really think straight anymore. All thoughts about Ino were becoming so blur, he couldn't catch up on what he was thinking, giving in to lust. His fingers touched her lips and rubbed a bit, making Temari moan loudly. Nara get rid of his jeans and boxers in matter of seconds, taking condom out of his pocket. He quickly wore it and leaned in, deciding to tease her. Shikamaru insert one finger into her, leaning in and biting his nipples at the same time. hearing her moans, he added one more fingers, thrusting in her with quick and rough movements.

''You are so wet'', he whispered in her ear, licking her earlobe.

Temari bucked her hips in his hand, biting her lower lip. She was getting more frustrated with every second, wanting to have him in her, not just fingers. Shikamaru smirked, drawing circles with his thumb on her clit, not letting her move by gripping her hip tightly. Nara leaned in, breathing on her nipples, make them erect.

''Don't hold yourself'', he whispered, feeling how her walls started to tighten around him.

His wet kisses along with two skilled fingers fucking her, made Sabaku reach her climax, biting her own hand to not scream loudly. Not wasting any second, Shikamaru pushed himself inside her, making them both gasp at the feeling of each other. He froze for some seconds, embracing the feeling of being in someone, he didn't feel this in long two weeks.

''Shit'', he whispered, looking down at Temari.

He slipped out but just to push back in harder.

''Fuck yes'', Temari muttered as he started to thrust into her.

Hitting most sensitive spots, Shikamaru was taking her to the top with every his thrust; her moans were getting louder and he started to breath heavily. Nara wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her up, so their faces could be on the same level. Change of the angle made Temari almost cry out of pleasure, gripping his shoulders.

''Perfect'', Shikamaru muttered, quickening his pace.

Temari leaned in, wanting to capture his lips with hers, but Nara turned his head, biting on her shoulder. Kiss was something intimate, something that should be shared only with loved one – this is in what he believed and this is the reason why he never kissed anyone, while having sex. Sabaku didn't notice it, because this bite was the last thing that keeped her from reaching her top. She came with a loud scream, holding for man for her dear life. Shikamaru followed her, coming in condom and then quickly leaning back from her. Temari lay on the bed with eyes closed, breathing heavily. Shikamaru quickly composed himself, taking jeans from the floor and putting out one tablet of drug out of the pocket. He mentally thanked the girl that gave him only two tablets, not whole pack. Detective went out of the room, not caring about putting boxers on. He fond kitchen and quickly opened fridge, putting out bottle of water. He took glass that was on the table and spilled water there, throwing tablet there too. He waited for it to completely disappear and smiled, going back to the bed. Temari was still laying in the same position when he sit on the edge of bed and handled to her glass.

''You shouldn't be thirsty for another round'', he said and she smiled, sitting up.

''Well this is unexpected'', she said and laughed lightly, taking glass from his hand and taking sip of water. ''Oh, cold water to my sore throat. Brilliant.''

''I'll take on for myself'', Nara said and stand up, exiting bedroom.

He waited for few minutes and then counted to five, coming back to room. Temari was laying on the bed, her chest was raising due to her breaths, she looked calm and peaceful. Shikamaru came closer and clapped right near her ear, checking if she's awake or not. When she didn't react, Nara smiled and quickly dressed.

''Let's start', he mumbled to himself.

And so it started. Detective looked in every single angle, looking for a camera everywhere. Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom. He searched everywhere and then went to the huge living room.

''Where this damned camera can be?'' He asked rather loudly and then went right to the tv.

Tv was on the wall and it was that model that can be moved to different sides, so he hoped it would be there, but it wasn't. Shikamaru sighed, getting frustrated. He looked up and then get back to the bedroom. Temari probably keeps it close to her, so it should be in the bedroom. Nara looked around and froze, his eyes stuck on the camera right in the angle.

''How smart of her'', he muttered and went there, easily reaching out for camera and putting it out of there.

He looked around one more time to be sure he didn't forget anything. His gaze stopped at naked girl, laying on the bed and sleeping. _It was good,_ he thought to himself and then shook his head. Not caring to cover her with blanket, Shikamaru walked out of her room, house, going to street and taking cab. On the way he dialed Sasuke's number.

''Got it'', he said shortly after his partner picked up.

''Great job'', Sasuke said and then Shikamaru heard some weird noises.

''What's that?'' He asked, getting into cab.

''Address is Naoki street, 67.'', Uchiha said and then hang up.

Nara told the address to driver and then leaned on the seat, closing his eyes. Strangey, he didn't think of Temari. He thought of another girl, girl who is right now in their flat and probably is laying on the bed, feeling still kinda weak. He thought of a girl with big blue eyes that stared at him with unreadable emotion in them and he sighed, understanding that he won't be able to look in those eyes now.

**Okay, I can't believe I'm done with this chapter, it took me so long to write it, which is weird. Anyways, what do you think? How is it? And I apologize is sex scene was not heated, I'm keeping best for those two idiots with those goddesses **** Did you like the chapter? What is your overall opinion on Temari? I like reading your thoughts! By the way, school/university is about to start, so I wish every single girl to find most perfect outfit for the first day and to buy great pair of shoes! – Nizza. xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have some awesome news to share: I'm going to study for free in Turkey, Istanbul! I got scholarship! I'm super-happy. I know this is not important for a story, but I thought I'd share this with you.) Also, well, I'm not hurrying with relationships here, I hope. Anyways, new chapter, hopefully you will like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

''I'm so weak I can't even bring myself to unpack'', Ino mumbled, laying on the bed.

Sasuke picked them up from their flat hour ago and nonetheless on her arguments that she doesn't want to live their flat, she is here, in some really strange apartment that makes her think of prison. Why prison? Ino didn't know the answer to this question, but it just felt so.

''You need to eat'', Hinata said, coming to their new room. ''We bought burgers..''

''I'm not eating fast food!''

''Yes, Ino, you are'', Hinata said strictly, sitting on the edge of the bed and handling to her blonde friend packet with burger inside. ''You will eat it all.''

Ino knew why Hinata was doing this. No matter how many times Yamanaka said to her friend that she's not to blame in her mental illness, brunette didn't believe in this. In two days Hinata ate more than she did in a week. She grabbed packet and rolled her eyes, smiling then a little. Hinata smiled back and put her hand on her forehead.

''Hina, I'm not ill. I am just a bit tired'', Ino said, laying on bed.

Hyuuga thought that how good it is that she found flat for Sasuke with whole furniture already being settled. She smiled to Ino and then put bottle with water on bed.

''I feel like sleeping'', Yamanaka mumbled. ''How long I will feel myself so weak?''

''Two more days maximum'', Hinata replied and then tucked her friend into blanket. ''Eat and then sleep, okay?''

Hinata excited room and closed door quietly, turning around.

''Oh my god!'' She screamed loudly, backing up as she saw Sasuke staring right in front of her.

Brunette took a deep breaths and then heard Ino asking is something wrong. She quickly replied with a ''no'' and then raised her head, looking at detective. Uchiha was standing, arms crossed over his chest, black shirt in which he changed was hugging all his muscles and she felt like running away now. Strangely, Hinata always felt like when she was close to Sasuke. Running away, far away from him, to the place where his dark hypnotizing couldn't look into her soul. After that kiss that she couldn't get out of her mind, girl was trying to avoid him as much as she could and she silently thanked Ino for not being able to cook, so she stayed and cooked for her.

''Em'', Hinata let out.

Sasuke was staring at her, being aware that this not polite, but not changing anything. She was too much for him. It was almost like some magnet was drawing him to her. Sasuke had no idea what he's about to do, but whatever it is, he was enjoying having her blush because of him.

''I'll cook something'', she mumbled quietly.

When Sasuke didn't react, she went to the kitchen. Hinata tried not to breath when she was passing him and of course, of course she had to slip and lose her balance at that time. Closing her eyes and getting ready for a greeting with floor, Hinata felt pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist and keeping her few cm away from floor. Hinata gasped, opening her eyes. Seconds were passing, but detective wasn't pulling her up and girl felt awkward. She turned around in his arms, facing her savior. Something in the way he looked at her made her feel even more uncomfortable than she was.

''P-pull me u-up, please'', she said, avoiding his gaze.

''Magical word.''

Hinata's eyes widened on this. Smirk placed on his lips and brunette girl felt like doing anything only to wipe this from his face. His arms were holding her tightly and fear of falling disappeared completely.

''P-please?'' She asked, raising her eyebrows.

''Wrong'', Uchiha muttered and leaned in, wanting to capture her lips with his, when his phone vibrated in the pocket. ''Shit.''

Picking phone with one hand and with another keep on holding Hinata, Sasuke started to talk with Nara. Hyuuga tried to move and almost fell down. Digging her nails into his hand, Hinata basically clued to him, wrapping her both hands around his neck. Sasuke, not being able to control upcoming smile, bite his lower lip. He quickly finished talk with his partner and then put phone back into his pocket. Noticing their position, he smiled, looking at blushing Hinata. This girl, for only few days somehow managed to captivate him. Of course this happened to him before, but usually he would lost all interest after few meetings, but with Hinata it was different. All his senses were screaming of her closeness. If he lean in now, he would kiss her. Kiss her like she should be kissed, kiss her like Naruto Uzumaki will never do. Cringing on the thought of blonde detective, Sasuke put her in a vertical position and let go. His thoughts got carried away in another direction that is not connected to beautiful brunette. Shikamaru got the camera, means that now they are step closer to discovering about murderer and they still need to know who killed little kitten. Sounds of something breaking made him turn around. Hinata broke another egg and put it in the bowl. Sasuke carefully came closer, leaning on the wall. Before they came here she told him to go and do quick grocery shopping for which he agreed. Uchiha wasn't much of a cooker, he lived with Nara and this genius was his own chef. He stood there quietly, watching Hinata. There was no hesitation in her movements and he get that cooking for her was usual and he could bet that was really good in this.

''What are you going to do?'' He asked in a usual tone, looking at her.

''Just waffles, but I'll male lots of them, no worries'', she replied.

Hinata loved to cook. She always got carried away in her thoughts. While cooking she always made all decisions about her work and all her problems and this time she liked to spent in silence. Pouring salt, sugar and flour along with eggs, Hinata looked around. She asked previous woman, who was living here to leave some cooking dishes along with some machines. Opening shelves, Hinata finally saw a whisk for which she was looking for. Being rather short, she couldn't get the whisk on her own. Already wanting to take the chair, she felt presence behind her and froze on her place. Smell of dark chocolate helped her to understand who is this. Girl let out small squeak when he pressed her to the kitchen counter, grabbing whisk from shelf.

''Here'', Sasuke whispered in her ear.

_Is he doing this on purpose? _Her reaction on him being so close made her blush. Her heart was beating fast, her palms were sweaty and shivers were running up and down her body, making her want to scream. With shaking hands taking whisk from his hand, Hinata swallowed, hoping that her nervousness won't be that obvious. Sasuke still was pressing her on the counter, but not because he wanted to make her feel uncomfortable. Simply, because he couldn't bring himself to take step back. She was too attractive for him, too pure and precious that he wanted to break her in his hand and at the same time held her so careful. His two hands were from different sides of her, so she won't be able to run away. Pressing his manhood right in her ass, Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing in scent from her hair. Peaches. He could feel her tensing up and Hinata made a move – wrong move – she swayed with her bum to the other side. Uchiha pressed her harder, now it was almost painful for her to be in this position.

''Hinata'', he whispered.

Her name sounded like something so sexually arousing, something so dirty from his lips that Hyuuga opened her mouth to gasp. His nose touched her temple and she instantly leaned on him, putting her head on his shoulder. His hands now were touching her hips and then he snaked one hand under her shirt, touching her bare skin of belly. Hinata shivered. In the back of her mind, where logic was, she knew that this is not right. She should pull him away from her now, scream at him and just do something. But when his tongue licked her ear, she forget about everything. Her eyes rolled back, when he carefully bite her earlobe.

''Gosh'', she whispered, giving in to him.

Sasuke felt it: how she was shivering, her inner struggle when she wanted to pull him back – he felt everything and it was enough to make him go crazy. He had never being with someone so pure like her and it was a major turn on. Turning her around, he touched her nose with his. All he wanted to do was now take off all her clothes and have her on this kitchen counter now, not listening to any her doubts, but he knew this would scare her away, that she won't like it. And for the first time in his life Sasuke actually cared not only about himself. Even though he had never been with someone like her, his instincts were leading him in the right away. He slowly moved to her cheek, kissing it softly and smiling, when he noticed that her eyes are closed. His lips moved to her chin, kissing it too. His tongue outlined her upper lip and she opened her mouth, welcoming him. Smirking on his little win, Sasuke caught her bottom lip with his teeth, sucking it. Her breathing became uneven. Hinata was sure that if it weren't for Sasuke holding her, she would probably fall down. Her knees were shaking; her whole body was shaking of anticipation. He was skillful, he was with so many women and Hinata knew that she is probably the most inexperienced one of them, but what he was doing to her now was hard to describe. Sasuke Uchiha made her brain stop working, put her logic aside and her whole body on fire. They didn't even kiss but she was burning.

''Hinata'', he called quietly, his hands gripping her hips. ''Hinata….''

Their lips were touching, he was whispering in her mouth and Hyuuga was sure she'll go crazy if he won't kiss her now. And he did. He kissed her with a mind-blowing kiss that made her toes curl and her breath hitch in her lungs. He was kissing her with such a force and hunger, like she was water and he walked in deserts for weeks; his tongue touched hers and then her teeth. Hinata was responding instinctively, not knowing if she's doing right, but not caring about it. Her shy, almost hesitant moves with her tongue were sending Uchiha over edge, he couldn't get enough, couldn't stop. Only when her two hands were pulling him back, he let go, breathing heavily. She was out of breath, gasping air like she was underwater all the time. Sasuke pressed on her and she froze, feeling something hard balking in her stomach. Her eyes widened and she stared at him with surprise mixed with shock. Uchiha was dealing with his breathing, trying not to rip her clothes right here and right now.

''Hinata'', he called in a dangerous whisper that made her tremble.

''Y-es?'' Her hands were still on his shoulders and Hinata slowly put one on the back of his neck.

This gesture looked like welcoming for Sasuke. He raised his head and kissed her fiercely, biting her lips and leaving her absolutely breathless. His erection was still pressing in her stomach and he sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

''If you don't want this to go further, then leave'', he said quietly, but seriously.

Hinata couldn't move. Her mind was screaming at her; screaming so she could pull him away and move, move away from him, but it's like her legs weren't under her control anymore. She was paralyzed by him, his actions, his lips and his eyes. By everything about him. Sasuke, muttering curses under his breath, gripped her shoulder and shook her a bit.

''Leave. Now.''

It was an order. Somewhere far in her mind she thought that she really appreciates him doing so, because if it wouldn't him then she would have her first time right at the kitchen's counter with no one but her boss. But another part of her mind, major part of it, was offended. Offended of him not letting her in. Hyuuga, trembling, moved to the side. She was looking down, trying to fight unneeded tears that were threating to run down her cheeks. Of course he would pull her away. She is nowhere near all those woman who were with him. Right, woman. She's not even woman yet, she's just a simple girl, plain girl who is virgin above it's all. Sasuke looked at her with narrowed eyes, trying to understand her emotions. But unlike all other people, she was not readable. Moving by instinct, Sasuke took her hand in his, but she moved away.

''It's okay, I … I understand'', she mumbled with a sad smile.

Uchiha got strike by the realization. Pulling her on him, he pressed his erection in her stomach, picking her chin up with his fingers and making her look at him.

''Do you feel it?'' He asked, his hot breath making her shiver. ''Do you?''

Hinata nodded, looking at him and blushing fiercely.

''This is what you did to me. This is what you _do_ to me'', Sasuke said quietly, her lips touching hers. ''I want you. So bad, it's painful. But I won't do this. Not unless I'll know that you're ready.''

This was something that Uchiha didn't expect from himself to say, but he was glad he said that. Hinata's gaze changed, became more soft. And he was strangely happy to see this change. He let go of her and she let out small smile, turning around and looking at bowl with something that was meant to be mixture for waffles. Sasuke looked down at his erection and sighed.

''I'm going to the cold shower'', he announced and went out.

Hinata smiled, keep on cooking. After few minutes she heard sound of door opening made her look around. Nara came in with a heavy sigh, throwing bag on the sofa in the living room. He stopped and stared at Hinata. Hyuuga didn't know how to behave with him; he is still detective Nara and she is now standing in front of him in simple yoga pants and white shirt. Shikamaru first solved out this situation.

''Cooking?'' He asked and then came closer. ''Put a bit more salt.''

''Ok-kay'', Hinata mumbled. ''Detective Sasuke is in the shower.''

''Detective? Just Sasuke when we're not at work'', he said and then sit on the chair next to table.

There was a silence that got disturbed only by a sound of Hinata cracking eggs. She felt like something is about to come up and she was right. Shikamaru cleared his throat and she turned to him, putting plate with waffles on the table.

''Where is your friend?'' He asked, trying to sound neutral.

''Ino should be sleeping right now, she still doesn't feel herself very good'', Hinata answered. ''Those waffles are her favorite, need to wake her up now.''

''I'll do that by myself'', Shikamaru said and stand up quickly.

Hinata smiled slightly, turning to him. She stared at him with a gaze that made him raise his eyebrow.

''And please, check if she ate burger that I left for her'', she said and Nara nodded, smiling lightly.

Shikamaru stand up and went to the room at which Hinata pointed on. He opened the door and saw sleeping peacefully at Ino on the bed. Small smile placed on his lips as he looked at her. His gaze caught packet that was laying on the floor. He came closer to pick it up and with frown saw that burger is still there. Nara sit at the edge of the bed, next to Ino. With one small move he put falling on her face hair and tug it behind her ear.

''Ino'', he called quietly, looking at her.

She didn't even move. Yamanaka was sleeping, probably seeing something good in her dreams, because she was smiling a little. Detective was ready to sit like that for a long time. Now, when he was next to her, everything seemed right. Not when he was with Temari, no. Now, looking at this blonde girl, who was like angel, now it seemed right.

''Ino'', he called again, caressing her hand.

And then image of him and Temari crossed his mind and he froze. Sense of guilty overwhelmed him. He shook his head and closed his eyes. _What the fuck? _They are not even dating. Why the hell he feels so guilty?

''M-m-m'', Ino mumbled, rolling to the other side.

Shikamaru looked at her and smiled. Her shirt went up because of her position, exposing bare skin of her back. Without thinking twice, Nara touched her skin, not being surprised with how smooth it is. His eyebrows furrowed when he could see how skinny she actually is. Ino purred, when he started to draw circles on her back. She automatically leaned in to him, smiling in sleep. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile back.

''Hmmm'', Ino let out and then opened her eyes. ''Mhm? Shika?''

Nara froze. Did she really just…?

''Shikaaaaa'', she moaned and then rolled to another side.

She was still asleep. Man let out sigh of relief and then stand up from bed. _Shika. _He can egt used to hearing her call him like that. With a shook of his head, Nara exited her room. He nodded to Sasuke, who came out of bathroom with only jeans on. Shikamaru picked up his shirt from sofa and throw it to him, going to his bag.

''Did you wake Ino up?'' Hinata asked from the kitchen.

''No, try by yourself'', Nara replied and then opened his bag, putting camera on the table.

Sasuke came closer to him and stared at camera. Without saying anything, Uchiha tapped his shoulder twice and nodded. Shikamaru didn't react on this and Sasuke sit next to him, raising his eyebrow.

''She was that bad?'' He asked with a chuckle.

''Who was?''

They both turned around and saw Ino, standing in front of them, rubbing her eyes. Shikamaru swallowed and tensed up, which was noticed by Sasuke.

''Oh, hey sleeping beauty'', Hinata said softly, coming to her friend with plate of waffles.

Sasuke and Shikamaru smiled at this. It was really nice to see them being such a good friends together, the way they cared about each other was something that they have never see before.

''I fell asleep and didn't eat burger'', Ino mumbled and then quickly added: ''But I'm going to eat all your waffles, so no worries!''

Shikamaru smiled. It was good that Ino has someone like Hinata, who looked after her like they were sisters. Sasuke again was surprised with what a person Hyuuga is. He was not sure that someone in this world could be more kind than she is.

''Okay, go and wash your face and your green tea is ready'', Hinata said and then sighed. ''I can see your ribs, Ino.''

Yamanaka only smiled and went to bathroom. Nara, looking around, only now started to pay attention on flat. Living room was rather big, all walls were in light blue except of kitchen, where walls were just plain white. Furniture looked old, but he didn't mind it at all; he was thankful that they have something to sit on now. With all those sound and scent from kitchen, this flat seemed to be alive.

''We made a little grocery shopping on the way to here'', Sasuke explained, when Shikamaru send him questioning gaze. ''Now let's look at camera.''

Uchiha took his laptop from his own bag and put it on the table. Taking USB he waited for camera to load. Hinata was in the kitchen, preparing everything for the tea.

''In three minutes I want to see everyone in the kitchen!'' She announced.

Sasuke smiled. Hyuuga sounded so..cosy, like she was at her own home. She finally forget about him being her boss and let herself loosen up and he was happy for that.

''Okay, here we go'', Sasuke said, concentrating on camera. ''Look for a date of murder, when it happened?''

Shikamaru started to look through documents and Sasuke clicked on latest file, just out of curiosity. In the next second living room was filled with sounds of heavy breathing, Temari's moans. Sasuke closed this file, not wanting too see sex tape of his friend.

''Oh.''

Shikamaru turned around and with open mouth stared at Ino, who was looking at the laptop screen.

''Oh Ino, c'mon, your green tea is ready'', Hinata said, walking out of the kitchen. ''Ino, is everything okay?''

Yamanaka blinked few times and then looked at Hinata, avoiding Shikamaru's gaze.

''Green tea is something that I need now'', she let out and smiled, going to the kitchen.

Shikamaru watched girl going and swallowed hard. Uchiha, understanding that he is to blame here, only looked down, not knowing what to do. Ino sit on the chair, looking at the cup with green tea on the table and trying to understand what she is feeling. So many emotions were slightly overwhelming her; this was something that she never felt before, Ino usually had her emotions on check. By saying this, it doesn't mean that she acted like a cold rock, no Yamanaka was one of the most emotional people, but she always knew what she's feeling in the exact moment; was it love or anger or jealousy or sadness. And now, everything just fall on her like a snowball and she had no idea of how to behave herself now. Was she upset? Yes. Did she have a valid reason to be like that? No. And that _that_ was annoying.

''Ino?'' Hinata called, sitting in front of her and raising his eyebrow. ''You okay? Is tea too hot?''

Ino let out small sigh. She looked up at her best friend and smiled.

''Those waffles looks absolutely amazing, but being honest I would rather eat burger now.''

Hinata nodded and went to get her a burger from the room. Knowing that she has only few moments before Hyuuga will be back, Ino quickly wiped few tears from corners of her eyes. _This is ridiculous. Why I am even crying? _Beautiful blonde girl quickly flipped her hair to the other side and cleared her throat. Without looking back she knew that Shikamaru is staring at her, taking in every her move. Like he waited for something. Like he expected something.

''Here you go, your burger'', Hinata said and then turned to look at two detectives. ''You are coming?''

''No, thanks'', Sasuke answered and Ino sighed with a relief.

She thought that if Uchiha won't eat, then Nara won't do this too, but she was mistaken. Her boss sit next to her, their knees touching under the table. Ino moved a bit to the side, not looking at him. Hinata, shifting her gaze from man to her best friend, didn't understand what happened.

''Hinata'', Sasuke called, looking up from his laptop. ''Take your notes and come here.''

Hyuuga nodded, sending one last worried gaze at Ino before leaving kitchen and going to Sasuke. Just as she did it, Nara switched his place and sit in front of his assistant. Yamanaka tried her best to ignore his gaze, but it was hard to eat when he was staring at her without blinking. She was eating slowly, realizing that she's actually really hungry. She didn't think about calories for the first time in few years, just enjoying her burger.

''It's rude to stare when someone eats'', she said after a while, not looking at her boss.

''It happened because of the mission. I did it only to get the camera'', he said, putting emphasis on the word ''only''.

For some reason, Shikamaru just needed to say this. He needed her to know the reason, even though this reason looks pathetic. He needed so say _something_. However, Ino didn't reply. He watched her attentively, wishing for few second he could have Sasuke's powers and see through her. Yamanaka finished her burger and took few sips from her green tea. She took two waffles on her plate, not looking at Shikamaru. When he thought that it's stupid to wait for her reaction, Ino raised her head and looked right at him. Blue eyes were icy cold and he didn't like it. He better see those eyes shining with happiness than being filled with …sadness/anger. She chewed her waffle and then slowly swallowed it, taking sip of her drink.

''Okay'', she let out finally.

''Okay?'' Shikamaru repeated, raising his eyebrow. ''What this suppose to mean?''

''What do you want it to mean? Okay is okay, means that I have no problems with this'', she replied with a slight tone of annoyance, standing up and grabbing plate. ''I don't understand why did you tell me this.''

She proceed to the sink, putting plate there. Turning around, she took cup from the table, putting it in the sink too. Shikamaru watched her doing this with growing confusion and annoyance. He was still sitting on the chair, when he looked at Sasuke and Hinata. They both were looking at the screen, writing something in their notebooks. Silently standing up, Nara blocked the way to Ino, who wanted to take his plate to the sink too. Rolling her eyes, blue-eyed girl arched her eyebrow, looking at him.

''What?''

''I don't have any feelings for her. It was done only for a job'', he said slowly, looking in her eyes and making sure she got every single word.

There was a silence; silence that could be cut with a knife. Ino stared in his eyes, trying to read his emotions, trying to understand why he is saying this and what he means. Most of all, she wanted to understand why did he do that. Feeling like crying for no reason, Yamanaka looked away and moved to the side. She took his plate from the table and froze.

''Was it really only for a job?'' She asked in a whisper.

Nara tensed up, not turning to her. Ino came closer and now was standing right in front of him, looking in his eyes.

''All I want to say that I don't think shagging yet to be boss of one of the most powerful companies in the world was a good idea. I'm sure you could have done your job without this, but I guess it's a good bonus. By the sounds that I heard, it was quiet nice. I just don't find it professional'', Ino said and then turned around, going to wash the dishes.

She was proud of herself. She knew she handled it well, when Nara slammed door loudly, going out.

''What happened?'' Hinata asked, looking at her friend and then at Sasuke.

Uchiha simply stared at the door and then sighed.

''Continue on'', he said to Hinata and then looked at Ino.

There was something in his gaze that made Ino understand that he knows something, something about herself and Shikamaru. _We're not together, what can he possibly know?_ Yamanaka washed dishes and they cleaned up whole kitchen. She went to her friend then, sitting with her on sofa. Hinata and Sasuke were trying to open one file that was with a parole. She pretended to be very interested with that, not letting her mind wonder over her boss. _Right, Ino, boss. Stop thinking about him. Think about that guy at work, who he was? Right, Choji? Yes, think of Choji. At least he really likes you. _Ino kept on repeating those words in her head, but it didn't help. She end up thinking of Nara, of this arrogant Nara. With a sigh, girl stand up. Sasuke and Hinata didn't notice that, they both were too caught up in the laptop. Ino smiled, looking at them. it was good to know that those two can work together, unlike she and Shikamaru. Girl walked to the door and opened it, getting out of the flat.

''Finally. I thought that I was wrong and you won't walk out.''

Ino jumped on her place, turning around and looking at leaning on the wall Shikamaru, who threw away cigarette.

''What the-'' she started but then shut up as he with one quick movement pulled her closer to him.

His hands were holding her waist firmly, not letting her move. Ino raised eyebrows and tried to pull herself away from him, but he was too strong. Shikamaru watched with little grin her attempts to break free. She looked like furious kitten in this time.

''I'm going to scream'', Ino warned, looking at him. ''I swear I will scream.''

''There is nothing between me and Temari'', Shikamaru sighed, looking in her eyes and making sure that she looks at him. ''Nothing.''

''Sex is something, I'm sure'', she spitted back, feeling anger boiling in her blood.

''So you care'', Nara said with a smug smirk on his lips. ''And you said you don't. Liar.''

Ino opened her mouth to answer and then closed it, not knowing what to say. _Asshole. _They stayed like that for a few seconds before Ino started to try to break free again. Nara gripped her hips and pushed her on him, touching their foreheads.

''Okay'', Ino muttered through gripped teeth. ''O-fucking-kay. That was very unprofessional anyways.''

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and moved his head to left, whispering in her ear:

''I wonder, if I kiss you now, will that be counted as unprofessional too?''

Ino hold her breath for few seconds before exhaling. Biting her lower lip, she felt her heart pumping in her chest. Shikamaru, being glad with her reaction, titled his head to the right, looking in her eyes.

''Will it?'' He asked, more whispered in her lips.

Nara expected her to lean in and kiss him; he expected her to say something in return and then he'll kiss her; what he did not expect is the loud slap that he got. It felt like right part of his face is paralyzed.

''Don't you dare to even think of kissing me'', she hissed in his ear.

Ino took few steps back, his hands dropping from her hips. In her mind she could see flashbacks of what her dad told to her always: ''_Ino, you're flower, you're lady. You're star that not everyone can reach for. Always hold your head up high, have your pride and standards. My little girl deserves only the best; never forget that.'' _The best. Yamanaka looked at Nara, who seemed to be still in shock of getting slapped. She could actually see anger forming in his eyes and swallowed.

''Not because of Temari. Not because you're my boss. Just… you're out of my league, Nara. Not my type'', she said confidently and before this confidence will disappear, quickly get back into flat, leaving confused and angry detective outside.

**A/N: Okay, okay, I get that this wasn't good. I know. Sorry. I hope that you will stick with me, though. In next chapter more detective things, because I think I'm going to hell with those four and their strange relationships. Reviews will be very and very appreciated, because I have no idea where this is going. – Nizza. xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies! How are you? How is whole school/university/job thing is going? Hopefully you all are doing just fine. Here is new chapter and fingers crossed that you will love it, because I literally re-wrote it for like three or four times. I'm not sure with this version, but at least this is better than anything what was written before. Okay, no more blabbering. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

''I think we got it'', Sasuke muttered, looking at the laptop screen.

''Should it load that long?'' Hinata asked, raising her eyebrow. ''I don't think so.''

Sasuke didn't reply, biting his lower lip and staring at the laptop screen. It's been an hour and they still didn't open up the file. Uchiha was getting even more nervous with a thought that soon Temari will wake up and learn that her camera is gone and will search for them. Shikamaru, who was looking through documents and making notes on them, was thinking the same. Nara from time to time look up to the watches on the wall, counting till the time the effect of drug will disappear and Temari will wake up. They still have two hours till she wakes up. However, she doesn't know where he lives, Shikamaru learned it himself few hours ago. He knew they all are quiet safe, but he was still nervous.

''Try this maybe'', Ino mumbled, handling to Sasuke paper with few codes on it. ''I found them on Internet, maybe they will work.''

Shikamaru switched his gaze on the blonde girl, feeling mixed feeling building up in his chest. Is it even possible to be angry on someone so much that you want to strangle them and at the same time want to kiss them all over? Now, looking at Ino, Shikamaru was sure that it's possible.

''It suited!'' Hinata exclaimed.

All four now were staring at the screen. Code was accepted and filed opened up, showing few videos.

''Why would she even keep them here? Won't it be better if she just delete all files so there will be no proves?'' Ino asked suddenly.

''Many killers do so. They need to have prove of what they did just for themselves, no matter how weird it sounds'', Sasuke explained and then leaned closer to the screen.

''It's loading'', Hinata whispered and then quickly clicked on the video, when it appeared.

Hyuuga leaned back and sit from the floor on sofa. She wasn't very fond of idea to watch any of the videos, actually. Yes, this will help to case a lot, but she was never fan of horror movies and she was sure that this video would be very scary. Leaning on Ino, brunette swallowed. Ino, on the other side, was thrilled. She wanted to see whole video and leaned in a bit. Sasuke leaned on the sofa and Shikamaru sit from the other side as his partner pressed play button and video started to play. Parking lot appeared on the screen in grey tones. Nara grabbed document and looked at the time of the crime. 22:46. Time on camera was showing only nine in the evening.

''Too early'', Shikamaru said. ''Scroll to the ten thirty, at least.''

Sasuke did this and then they all watched the video. On the free place now someone was going out of the black car.

''Kankuro'', Hinata whispered, leaning in. ''This is definitely him.''

it was indeed Kankuro. He walked out of the car and then turned around, waiting for driver to come out. Kakashi Hatake opened door of the car and handled to him some papers before walking out. They were standing and talking about something.

''I thought Iruka was with Kakashi'', Ino spoke.

''That's what we all thought'', Shikamaru muttered, furrowing his eyebrows.

With another black car arriving their theory started to crush. From another car Iruka walked out and came closer to two men. By their gestures and mimics it was understandable that they were arguing about something. Shikamaru looked at time on the record: 22:45.

''One minute'', he whispered, leaning in.

Ino was about to ask one minute for what, when Iruka suddenly took out from the back gun and shoot Kankuro. Hinata screamed, closing her eye shut and Ino whimpered, her eyes widening at the sight of dead Kankuro's body falling on the ground floor. Sasuke and Shikamaru keep on watching, swallowing hard. Kakashi and Iruka started to fight.

''If only we could know what they were arguing about'', Sasuke mumbled.

Cameras that usually are on parking lots are form the ''old'' kind, those ones that only record picture, not sounds. Hinata opened her eyes, shivering and watching as two men were fighting. Fight was intense and everyone back away when Iruka pushed Kakashi away form him and shoot him in the chest.

''Oh my god'', Hinata mumbled, looking away.

''Traitor'', Sasuke muttered, not hiding anger in his voice.

After that everything was going on like in some movie. Temari appeared on the screen, kicking Iruka with something metallic in her hands. At that moment another black car from which Iruka walked out started to turn away and soon it was nowhere to be seen. Temari again kicked Uruka, this time in the stomach and took gun away from him. While man was laying on the ground, she rushed to Kankuro, who was obviously dead by that time. Iruka stand up and started to walk away. He was no longer on the screen, but then Temari turned around and it was seen how she aimed gun to the direction, in which he was going. After that she spend five minutes just sitting next to dead brother and then stand up. She called to someone and then sit next to Kankuro again.

''Killer of Kankuro is dead now. What you two will do?'' Ino asked, turning to two detectives. ''No more point in this case.''

Sasuke didn't answer, he just turned to Shikamaru and raised his eyebrow. Nara knew that he was thinking about. They accused Temari and turned out that she is the one, who killed murderer of her brother. And he snaked into her house, had sex with her and took away this camera. Just apologies won't be enough.

''Look'', Hinata called, noticing that everyone is not paying on the screen anymore. ''Someone arrived.''

They all turned to the screen and saw big black jeep arriving to the place and Gaara walking out of it. Red haired man talked to Temari and then came closer to dead Kankuro. He motioned something and from his car two men walk out, taking two dead bodies and putting them in the car. Temari sit there too, but Gaara looked around for few minutes. They drove away and then record finished. Four people sit in silence in the room, not daring to speak. Not only they were wrong about the murderer, but they were so far from knowing the whole truth. Like by some command, everyone turned to Shikamaru, who only sighed. Taking phone out from his pocket, he dialed Temari's number and out it on dynamics. She didn't pick up first, but then they heard her raspy voice:

''Yes?''

''It's me'', Shikamaru spoke, not really knowing what to say else.

''Of course it's you.''

Temari didn't sound angry at all and this concerned him. She sounded tired and he thought that it's probably one of the effects of drug that he gave her. Nara kept silence and looked at Sasuke, raising his eyebrow.

''Saw something interesting in camera?'' Temari asked and he sighed, closing his eyes. ''Not sure why you even stole it. Wanted to see our sex from the other point of view?''

Ino rolled her eyes, turning away. Hinata's eyes widened and she stared at Shikamaru. This is the first time when she heard something about sex. Blushing a bit, brunette turned away too.

''We hacked the parol on your files'', Shikamaru spoke softly, rubbing his temples.

There was a silence after that. He could see Temari frozing and blinking fast. Then biting her lip and trying to think of what to answer.

''Not sure what you're talking about'', Temari mumbled.

That made Ino and Sasuke simultaneously roll their eyes. Uchiha nudged Shikamaru on leg, hissing to him to tell everything. Nara really didn't want to do this. It's hard to admit mistakes and it's even harder to speak out loud about this.

''I am detective'', he finally let out.

''Tell me something I don't know.''

''I thought that you killed Kankuro.''

''You… Kami-sama…''

Shikamaru felt like someone dig hole in his chest and keep on stabbing in it. No matter how logical it sounded when he assumed she was the killer, now it looked like nonsense. Complete and utter nonsense.

''But we saw what is it on camera and..'', he started, but she cut him off rudely.

''And what? What, Nara?! So you slept with me to get the camera?''

She was screaming, not containing her anger. Everyone in the room could hear her voice and what she was saying. Hinata simply stand up and walked to the kitchen, mumbling that after this everyone will need some tea. But Ino keep on listening, her bright blue eyes were trained on Shikamaru. She watched her reaction and wasn't sure what to feel. Should she be upset that he's feeling that guilty and does that mean that he has feelings for her? Or should she feel happy that this guy is not a heartless bastard she thought he was?

''Yes'', Shikamaru replied through muttered teeth. ''But I think this shouldn't matter as much as you and Gaara both lied to me and Sasuke about everything what happened to your brother. It shouldn't matter as much as you killing Iruka. It shouldn't matter as much as the guy, for who Iruka was working, is probably free now and continue on living his free life, when he should be in the prison. It shouldn't matter as much, Temari. It just shouldn't.''

''You used me'', she repeated, like she didn't hear a thing of what he said to her before. ''You, fucking bastard. You used me!''

Irritated, Nara cancelled the call, throwing phone on the pillow, right next to Ino. He understand that Temari, just like any girl, is completely under her emotions, but he didn't think that those emotions will cloud her mind.

''I suggest you apologize'', Ino said sternly. ''She won't calm down until you would say that you're sorry at least hundred times.''

Shikamaru looked up, raising his eyebrow. Sasuke shrugged and nodded, which basically meant that he would be okay with whatever Shikamaru will do. Ino was looking at her boss with narrowed eyes. She tried to understand what was in his mind, but is this possible when you're sitting next to genius?

''Tea!''

Everyone turned to Hinata, who seemed like the only one, who tried to remain completely calm in this situation. She smiled to them and turned around. Ino stand up first, going to the kitchen and taking her place there. Sasuke and Shikamaru both followed, not because they wanted tea, but because of some reason they felt like they just need to follow. Sasuke let small smile curve his lips when he noticed Hinata quickly making everyone tea. It was amusing him how caring she was. He wasn't familiar with girls, who were like that.

''I don't have waffles anymore'', she said apologetically and then sit down with everyone.

For few minutes everyone was just enjoying this comfortable silence that wrapped around them in a tight embrace. But good things don't last for long and soon they all turned to Shikamaru, waiting for him to say something. In usual situations Nara was okay when whole responsibility was on him, but now he hated it with burning passion.

''What?'' He asked with annoyance, looking down at his cup of tea.

''Maybe we can ask her to come here?'' Hinata suggested and then swallowed hard, when everyone stared at her with wide eyes. ''What? I mean, it would be good if she come here and we will all talk not just on phone and..okay, forget it.''

Ino moistened her lips, not wanting to see Temari anywhere near again. It wasn't because of Shikamaru, but he just hated this woman. Well, it was, but Ino didn't want to admit this. Nara sighed and stand up, taking his phone and quickly messaging her. He wouldn't dare to call her again. Message was sent and he looked up to other guys.

''Done'', he mumbled and sit up on sofa.

''She will come'', Ino said confidently and looked at her boss. ''Her curiosity will bring the best out of her, she will want to scream at you, so she will come.''

Yamanaka flipped her hair to the other side and shrugged with her shoulders. That was something that she would do. Her blue eyes were staring in his dark ones and she looked away.

''We will wait for her all day?'' Sasuke asked, putting cup on the table. ''Because I have no intention to do so. I better try to find that car from which Iruka get out and then talk to Gaara.''

''I think we need to talk to Gaara first, he probably already did something about this'', Hinata mumbled, taking his cup and smiling. ''I can go to work and quickly arrange meeting.''

Sasuke nodded and smiled, making her understand that he likes the way she's thinking. They all went to the living room and sit up on sofa, looking at the screen. Sasuke looked at the bottle on the floor and small smirk placed on his lips. He picked up the bottle and looked at it.

''Temari won't come till the evening'', he mumbled and stand up, sitting right in front of the other three people. ''Who's in?''

Hinata rised her eyebrow when he put bottle on the floor. Ino smiled and sit closer, letting him know that she's going to play. More of boredom than of curiosity, Shikamaru sit too and everyone turned to Hyuuga, who was the only one, who didn't want to play. Brunette shivered under stares and sighed, sitting closer. She better just watch everything from the side, but knowing her friend she will end up making her get in anyways. Hinata rolled her eyes and sit down, looking at the bottle.

''First we will start from the truth, then going to wishes at the second round'', Sasuke announced and smiled, looking at everyone. ''Who wants to start first?''

No one replied, so he spin bottle and smugly smiled, looking when spout of bottle pointed on Hinata. Hyuuga swallowed, knowing that something is going to come, something that she won't like.

''Truth, Hinata. My question is: are you a virgin?''

Brunette felt blush creeping on her cheeks. Her palms started to get sweaty and she looked at Ino for some support, but blonde girl only shrugged with her shoulders. Hinata never liked talking about her non-existent sex life or listening to anyone basically talking about sex.

''Yes'', she replied quietly.

Sasuke wasn't surprised. He expected this kind of answer, but he needed to ask this out loud and get the answer out loud too. It was such a rare thing when girls are still virgins in her age and it amused him. He looked at Hinata and didn't say anything else, only tossed bottle to her side. With hesitance, she spin bottle and raised her eyebrow, when it pointed on Shikamaru. Nara looked at Hinata and crossed his arms, waiting for her question. Ino looked at Hinata, badly wanting to tell her what question to ask, but she bite her tongue.

''Hm… why don't you have any relationships?'' She asked.

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head.

''Looks like someone searched our personal information in coded site'', he let out.

''That's not the answer to the question'', Ino said loudly and then cursed herself mentally. ''I mean, it's not fair. You should answer to the question.''

''What's my job?'' Nara asked and leaned in a bit.

Girls exchanged glances and then looked back at Shikamaru Nara.

''I'm detective. No matter what everyone think, my job is dangerous. I was shot and I was tortured and those are not the worst in what I've been. I'm tracked, all my relatives, my family; if I get into trouble enemies can find them in few seconds. That means they will be in danger too. I want to be responsible for myself, I am not ready to take responsibility not over just someone, but someone's life. If I'm in danger, then I'm in danger; no one other should be in danger too only because of me.''

He was looking at Ino and that made her understand he's saying everything exactly to her, so she could get everything. And she did. She did understand everything what he said and even if she agreed to this, she didn't like to hear this. Without saying anything else, he took bottle and spin it. Sasuke was the one for this time and both guys chuckled.

''Is there anything that I don't know about you?'' Shikamaru wondered loudly, looking at his best friend.

''Not sure'', Sasuke replied. ''But you can always try to ask.''

''Hm…well'', Nara mumbled and sighed. ''Girls, is there any question you want to ask? This is your chance.''

Ino smiled smugly and before Hinata could say something, she quickly whispered something in Nara's ear. Shikamaru chuckled on this and turned to Sasuke, whose dark eyes now were shining with curiosity.

''Sasuke, with how many women you have been?'' He asked and Uchiha shrugged. ''C'mon man, truth is truth.''

Hinata stared at Sasuke and she was ashamed of her curiosity but she couldn't look away. It wasn't that important for her to know that, but still she wanted to.

''We talking about women with who I had sex or women with who I had serious relationships?'' Uchiha asked with a smug smirk. ''If for the first, then I didn't count but only because I lost count somewhere along the way and as for the second, then none. I never had serious relationships.''

''I like how all questions are about relationships'', Nara noticed and smiled. ''Sasuke, your turn.''

Uchiha switched his gaze to Hinata, who was thinking about what she heard and she came to conclusion that she actually expected this. Even though she was quiet surprised that he never had serious relationships; she thought he at least had that one woman in her life.

''I am not interested in asking anything from Ino'', Sasuke said and then quickly turned to Yamanaka. ''No offences.''

''How many relationships did you have?'' Shikamaru asked, turning to his interest. ''Sexual relationships.''

''Sasuke is asking questions'', Yamanaka argued, raising her voice.

''How many relationships of sexual side did you have, Ino?'' Sasuke asked and nodded to his friend. ''So?''

Ino bite her lower lip. They are playing for truth and she is up for it, but this question caught her off guard. Swallowing, girl cleared her throat and looked up at her boss.

''Five'', she said, looking in his eyes.

''Lie'', Nara said immediately, looking at her. ''We play in truth, Yamanaka.''

Gripping her teeth, she narrowed her eyes, keeping her anger in track.

''Fine. One time. One.''

Nara was surprised, but he didn't show it. Sasuke turned around, raising his eyebrows. With Ino's looks he expected her to have whole lot of partners so this number got him really surprised. Nara felt the same but he didn't say anything. Taking bottle in his hands, he chuckled and put it back on the table.

''Well, round for wishes, huh?'' Nara asked and looked around. ''No getting back.''

''Spin it already'', Yamanaka muttered and then rolled her eyes, when it pointed on Hinata. One of the end was on Shikamaru and another one on Hyuuga and just like a gentleman, Nara let her make a wish, Hyuuga looked at Shikamaru, not knowing what she should do. But then Ino leaned in and whispered in her ear. Hinata shook her head and then Ino stand up and went to the kitchen. She got back from it with pie on the plate.

''I didn't know we have pie'', Nara muttered, watching attentively every move of his assistant. ''I'm not hungry, anyways.''

Hinata gripped plate in her hands and looked hesitantly first at Ino and then on Shikamaru. When her best friend nodded, she sighed and stand up.

''I'm sorry'', she mumbled.

''For wha-''

Sasuke almost let out a laugh, when pie was thrown at Nara's face. Hinata looked down, putting now empty plate on the table and feeling really guilty of what she did. Ino, on the other hand, was shaking with laughter. Her loud laugh was echoing through walls of the room and she couldn't stop. That was her way of revenge for him sleeping with Temari and she was perfectly aware that it is childish, but she doesn't care. Nara sit still, not moving. He tried to keep his emotions on track, not wanting to let anyone see his angry self, but it was really hard. Sasuke took bottle and spin it and smiled, seeing it pointed on Ino. Shikamaru was wiping pie from his eyes, when Uchiha stop him.

''Ino, my wish is to clean Shikamaru's face'', he said and girl chuckled, standing up to get the towel. ''Not so fast, Yamanaka. I didn't finish my sentence. Clean Shikamaru's face … with your tongue.''

Hinata looked up in shock on Ino, who froze on her place, looking at Sasuke. She swallowed and then turned to Nara, who only smiled. Blonde girl was on the edge of running away from here, but her pride was not letting her. If she would back up now, then they will think of her as of some weak girl and she is definitely not one.

''You think I won't do it?'' She asked loudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Want to convince me?'' Sasuke asked, leaning back on sofa. ''You can go on.''

Hinata, seeing inner battle of her friend, reached out to her, smiling softly and whispering that she doesn't have to do this. Ino knows that she doesn't have to do nothing, but she can't back up, not now and not when case revolves around her boss to who she feels something. Raising her eyebrow and hoping that she looks brave, Ino sit next to Shikamaru, who was rather confused with her actions. He didn't think she would agree.

''I'm not a weak girl that will back up'', she said sternly. ''I'm a strong girl that will keep up with the game.''

Not thinking twice, Ino sit on Shikamaru, pressing her chest on his and making him tense up. He had to keep in hands on place, instead of putting them on her hips and raising her a bit from him. She was pressing on his manhood and Nara was not sure that he can control himself if she will really start doing this. His eyes focused on hers and he could see her hesitation, her fear and all her emotions. He was drowning in her eyes and he knows that she noticed his long gaze. Knowing that if she won't start now, then she will never do this, Ino leaned in and licked tip of his nose. Nara blinked and watched her cringing a bit.

''Apples?'' She asked loudly and turned to Hinata. ''You relaly bought apple pie when you know that I don't like it?''

Hyuuga was too shocked with her friends' actions to answer something. She could see Ino sitting on her boss and this was enough to make her very confused. She didn't even notice how Sasuke sit closer to her, how his knee was touching hers. At that time Ino turned to Shikamaru and raised her eyebrow. His dark eyes were welcoming her to continue and she did so. With quick movement of her tongue, she started to clean his face and his heavy breathing made her understand that this guy is not that emotionless. Nara was barely containing himself, when her tongue was licking too close to his lips. He wanted to so badly to grab her in his arms and kiss her, kiss her like only he can, kiss her with a kiss that will blow her mind. Ino was as vulnerable as him right now; she could feel his erection pressing on her stomach, could feel his erratic breaths and that, all of that was making her aroused more than she wanted it to. Only his lips were covered with little piece of apple and she hesitated to do what she needs to. Gathering all her strength and self-control, Ino leaned in, touching their noses. Slowly, she stick out her tongue and touch his bottom lip. Automatically his mouth opened and she felt tip of his tongue touching hers. She wanted to back off, that was her first reaction, but his hands that gripped her teeth didn't let her move. Temptation was growing and none of them was sure that they could handle it.

''Let go'', Ino let out in one breath, so only Nara could hear that.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and let go of her hips, but she knew that he still had some pieces of apple on his lips. As quickly as she only could, Ino licked them all and stand up, practically running to the kitchen. Nara took pillow and put it on his manhood to hide his obvious problem. None of them paid attention to Sasuke and Hinata, who were watching them. Hyuuga couldn't move because of the feeling that got all over her. Tingling, felt like something was rushing all over her body and she was not able to control it.

''Aroused?'' Sasuke asked in a whisper, looking at her.

When she didn't answer and her cheeks got redder than a tomato, Uchiha only chuckled.

''Don't be ashamed, what we saw was very erotic'', he continue on whispering to her.

If only they were in another situation, Sasuke would make her look at her, but now he knew that she was way too distracted. Uchiha looked up at his partner, who was looking down and probably ignored everything what was near him. Ino was in the kitchen, drinking already second glass of water. When he was about to turn back to Hinata, all of them heard loud knock to the door. Hyuuga jumped on her place, looking up. She wanted to stand up, but Sasuke kept on her on the place by putting his hand on her shoulder. Something was telling him that he knows who it is. Ino walked out of the kitchen, leaning on the wall. Nara looked up and composed himself, clearing his throat.

''I'm counting till one and then you won't see me ever again'', voice from the other side of the door screamed.

Sasuke rushed to the door and before opening it up, he looked around. With a nod from everyone, he opened door and stepped back, allowing furious blonde come in. Temari scanned room and her eyes stop at Shikamaru, who stand up.

''Well hello, darling'', she let out in a loud and arrogant tone, flashing him a smile. ''Long time no see.''

**Okay I didn't update this story, but I'm finally in Istanbul and hopefully next chapter will come out quicker. I need your reviews, guys! What do you think about this sudden turn? How do you think everything will work out? By the way, NC-17 in the next chapter and try to guess who with who :P love you all, lovelies! – Nizza. xx**


	9. Chapter 8 NC-17!

**Hey girls! Is this horrible weather getting on your nerves too? Hate autumn so much, really. Anyways, hope you don't have any depression with weather like that and just basically don't have any depression. I'm very happy with the feedback that I'm getting, so thank you very much, this literally makes me so happy. Okay, now to the chapter. NC-17 of my favorite pairing ever, so I really tried here. Hope you will love it! **

**Chapter 8**

Ino scowled at Temari, thinking about all ways with which she can get her out of this flat. She didn't like to see this blonde girl here and she didn't want to see her here. Most horrible thing was that she couldn't do anything about it. Yamanaka could only sigh and roll her eyes and again, think of any ways of getting her out that won't work out because unfortunately, this blonde is more than just important in this case.

''A little bit slower, what you said after saying time?'' Hinata asked, looking up from her laptop.

Temari stopped talking and raised her eyebrow, looking at young brunette like she was nothing. And she was nothing to Temari, who was absolutely irritated with being interrupted.

''Shouldn't you have picked someone who's capable of simply typing out all what I'm saying?'' Sabaku asked, turning to Sasuke.

Hinata blushed furiously, hearing this and Ino had to actually grab table with her hands, so she won't punch Sabaku in her face.

''Who I pick is none of your business'', Uchiha replied calmly and looked up, switching his gaze to Hinata. ''She said that she called Gaara in the time that you wrote.''

Hinata nodded and let small smile curve her lips. She was somehow happy that Sasuke kind of shut up Temari. It was hard to keep on the same track and to type everything what she saying on the laptop.

''We found that car in the forest with no fingerprints, nothing. We can't find the driver and we are not even sure if this person was just a driver or the boss'', Temari said and sighed, leaning on the sofa.

She was wearing short black dress and when she put one leg on another, everyone could see her thighs and Ino was more annoyed with that than with anything else. Blue eyed girl walked out from the kitchen and sit near Shikamaru. Nara didn't react on this at all: he was looking through documents, but Temari noticed that.

''That's all'', she said, turning to Sasuke. ''How could you even think that I will be able to kill my own brother?''

''But who killed those two women?'' Hinata asked, looking up.

''Exactly'', Uchiha let out and stand up. ''We need to call to Tsunade and tell her everything. Those two women were not anyhow related to this case, maybe she will give this to another detective.''

He went out to call head of the police station to another room and when he did so, tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Temari was burning holes in Shikamaru, who finally looked up from documents and now was sitting next to Hinata, reading what she typed few minutes ago. Ino was examining Temari, comparing herself to the woman in front of her and realizing that she is better; much better.

''I still didn't hear what I intend to hear'', Temari let out, looking at Shikamaru.

Hinata swallowed and moved to the side, allowing Nara to look at Temari fully. Detective knew that this part of the case was coming but secretly hoped that she will get over it. And yes, he was that naïve to hope so. Shikamaru sighed and looked at Temari with raised eyebrow.

''I'm going to repeat only once'', he said seriously and then cleared his throat. ''I'm sorry.''

Temari slowly stand up and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the detective. Smirk was placed on her lips and she chuckled.

''I don't think I heard you well'', she said in a sweet tone.

Nara pursed his lips into thin line, looking at the woman in front of him and barely containing his anger. He was shaking a bit, because he wanted to scream and throw Sabaku out of here, but he couldn't do either of those options and he was angry because of that. Temari, seeing his condition, smiled wider.

''I didn't hear you'', she repeated, taking step closer.

''I heard.''

Hinata smiled, staring at her friend. Ino was sitting on the sofa, gripping glass with water in her hand and staring at Temari with fake smile playing on her lips. Sasuke, who was watching them all for already few minutes, smiled too. Sabaku arched her perfect eyebrow and titled her head to Ino.

''Excuse you?'' She asked, looking blonde girl all over.

''You probably have some problems with ears, because I heard pretty clear how he apologized'', Ino said, looking at her with growing annoyance. ''Shikamaru said that he will apologize only once and he did so. Your problem if you didn't hear it.''

Uchiha chuckled and came closer, looking at Temari, who was about to exhale with fire. Sabaku took a step closer and then cringed, when her wrist got caught in a firm grip. Turning her head, she stared at Nara, who didn't let her move for an inch. She was about to slap Ino, punch her and cause whatever harm she only could to that arrogant blue eyed assistant and Nara knew that.

''Don't you dare'', he let out in a dangerous whisper that made Temari swallow.

Letting go of her wrist, Nara turned to Ino, who was looking at him with wide eyes. The fact that she was not afraid to say something back to one of the leaders of the huge company just because of him warmed his heart. He smiled with his natural smile that even Sasuke sees rarely. Ino smiled back, blushing a bit and then turning away, so no one can see how red her cheeks are getting.

''Case about two women is given to another detective, Kiba'', Sasuke said, breaking the silence. ''Hinata, save everything what you typed and quickly send it to the main office, Tsunade needs to look at it. And you'', he turned to Temari. ''If you have nothing else to say, then I'm sure you remember where door is.''

''How can you…'', she started, but Sasuke interrupted her:

''I can, believe me. Now get out and tell to Gaara that you will come to him tomorrow and if for this time he won't say the truth, then he will be get notice of appointment for lying to the case. Sabaku no Temari, I am capable of throwing you out, but I don't really want to do this.''

Gripping her bag, she stormed out of the flat, slapping door so loudly that bottle of water on the table fell on the floor. Ino smirked but Hinata shook her head. ''Too harsh'', she mouthed to her boss, who only shrugged. Sasuke came closer to Shikamaru and girls smiled, when those two hugged. Sasuke let himself relax and smiled, tapping Nara's shoulder.

''That was too harsh, but I liked it'', Shikamaru replied and sit on the carpet. ''She has too much pride to tell this everything to Gaara, so most likely we will not have problems tomorrow.''

Sasuke sit on the sofa, next to Hinata and looked at the screen. Hyuuga ad just sent the message and close site, so now he could see wallpaper of the laptop, which was picture of her and little girl. Hinata was dressed in strapless white dress, while little girl was wearing school uniform. Noticing his attention, Hinata blushed a bit.

''It's Hanabi, she's my little sister'', she said quietly. ''She's still in the school.''

''She's nice'', Sasuke mumbled, mostly because he had no idea what to say else, he never was good when talk started to revolve around family. ''She looks like you. Eyes.''

Hinata nodded and looked at him, blushing a bit. She felt herself a bit not comfortable when he was sitting right near her and Nara and Ino were here.

''We need to check up on Gaara'', Ino said, breaking silence.

''He will call to any of us in one, two…'' Shikamaru started and then phone ring. ''Three. Nicely done.''

Sasuke picked up his phone, smiling to Shikamaru.

''Hello to you too, Gaara. Yes. Yes. On our way.''

Sasuke put phone in the pocket and stand up, motioning to Hinata to do the same. Hyuuga quickly took her laptop and put it in her big bag, getting what he means. Ino raised her eyebrow and stand up too.

''We're going to Gaara, are you coming?'' Sasuke asked, going to the room. ''I need to change.''

Shikamaru looked at Ino and blonde girl only shook her head, meaning that she won't go. Ino looked like she was really tired, but that's not how girl felt herself. Yamanaka felt morally exhausted. She needed to lay down and just not think about anything, to just relax and this was her plan of what she's going to do in next hours. Shikamaru watched as Hinata quickly fixed her outfit and then Sasuke came out from the room, wearing jeans and white shirt with sleeves rolled up to elbows. Nara nodded to his partner and Sasuke smiled, switching his gaze to Hinata.

''Where is laptop?'' He asked, looking around.

''In the bag'', Hyuuga answered, brushing her hair. ''What are you doing?''

Sasuke took bag in his hand and put out laptop from there, putting it in his bag. Instead of laptop, he put all documents in Hinata's bag and walked to the exit without saying anything. Hyuuga, quickly putting shoes on, waved to Ino and went out, closing door quietly after her. Shikamaru turned around and saw how Ino sighed, going to room. His eyes narrowed and as she didn't bother to close the door, he could see how she lay on the bed and rolled to another side, facing him. Her blue eyes were watching him, but without any emotion, just watching and Nara wasn't sure if he's okay with that.

''You need medicine?" He asked quietly, coming closer. ''I noticed that you really didn't eat much.''

''I'm alright'', she replied in a quiet tone. ''And I ate just okay for my stomach to be full.''

Shikamaru leaned on the door to the room than now became hers. His eyes were trained on her fragile figure and he couldn't help but wanting badly to lay down with her.

''I have to sort out some documents'', he mumbled, not being sure why the hell he said that to her.

''I know'', Ino replied. ''Go and work.''

Detective turned around and went to the living room, starting to work. Now because of what they saw and what Temari said, he had to simply took all documents that now wre not needed. Nara liked paper work. This is something in which he was good at, and even if he found it boring, but he liked to close himself in the room and start working on documents. This helped him to take away his mind from anything else and he could concentrate on the case. And likely, not to think of the girl that somehow became everything what he could think about. Soon, work started and he was no longer thinking about anything. Automatically looking through papers and finding needed ones, he didn't notice that Ino was not sleeping. Yamanaka was watching him with fascination. He was genius, but somehow she didn't feel dumb when she saw with him, he never really put his ego in that way that she'd feel stupid. Watching him working was interesting for her, because she could pay more attention on his face, on his everything. He looked so busy and she liked it when he furrowed his eyebrow, when he rolled his eyes or when he threw paper away. She watched him for a long time, but he noticed this only one he was finished with all the paper work. Stretching out, Nara met her gaze and freeze.

''Are you finished?'' Ino asked, looking at him.

Shikamaru nodded and stand up. He was sure that she wanted to ask him to do something, but when she raised her hand, he got confused. Not being sure of what to do, detective walked closer, taking her hand in his. It was soft and fit into his hand so perfectly that he couldn't help but smile.

''Lay down with me'', she whispered.

She wanted this. She wanted to feel his strong body against hers, feel his breath on her neck and to be wrapped in his arms. Not giving this thought any second of thinking, Shikamaru lay down right next to her. Ino quickly turned around and cuddled to his left side. Nara smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist and putting another one under his head. Her hands rested on his chest and her head on his shoulder and they just lay like that in silence. But if those two were enjoying each other's company and silence that wrapped around them, then Hinata and Sasuke were in the middle of explosion.

''Damn it'', Sasuke muttered, pressing button in the elevator and rolling his eyes, when doors didn't close. ''Ah, finally.''

Doors closed and he pressed on the needed floor, turning to Hinata. They both were about to face Gaara and Sasuke had really no idea how to act with him, but he thought that he'd figure everything out. Hinata was leaning on the wall, gripping her bag and actually not feeling well. She looked around pretty small cabin of elevator. Everything was made of glass and the fact that she could see her reflection whenever she turned didn't make her happy. She wanted to ask her boss should she talk with Gaara or wait him outside, when she heard scratch and then elevator stopped. Sasuke raised his head and his eyebrows furrowed, when he understand that they are not in the needed floor. Not wasting any second, he pressed on the ''call'' button and waited for someone to speak up.

''We are stuck'', he said, when voice spoke up. ''Do something, now.''

''Excuse us sir, but as much as we want to do something, electricity will soon be turned off in the whole city. We will send help, but not sure when it will come.''

Hinata's eyes widened and her bag fell on the floor. She hated little places. She hated closed places. She hated to know that there is no exist or window. She was claustrophobic. And Sasuke understand that by only quick glance at her.

''Fix it now'', he growled, wanting badly to crush someone.

''We will try to, sir. On what floor you are?''

Sasuke looked up and wanted to answer, when out of nothing darkness swallowed him. Guy turned around, letting his eyes adjust to the place without light. So electricity went off. Detective reached out and found little hand of his assistant. She was shaking, trembling, shivering.

''Hinata'', he called, stepping closer. ''Hinata?''

The fact that was she not answering made him nervous. His hands now were on her waist and he pulled her on him, getting worried when she was shaking. Uchiha never was good at consoling, he never do that. Hugging her tight, he stroke her back with his hands, hoping that this will help her to calm down.

''Hinata, everything is okay'', he whispered in her ear, holding her close. ''Trust me, it's okay.''

Everything was for sure not okay, but he had to say something. Electricity went off and as cabin was made of glass, even in this darkness he could see himself in reflection and that was rather scary. Looking down at the girl in his arms, Sasuke sighed, when she wasn't shaking anymore. Hinata was scared. Pure fear was rushing through her veins, making her want to curl up in the ball and cry. She hated to be closed up. She hated darkness. Or better, she feared those two things. It felt like she couldn't breath normally, her lungs didn't work properly and if it weren't for Uchiha, she would fall on the floor, because her legs went weak. Her grip on his shoulders was tight and strong for someone as fragile as her. Hinata swallowed hard, looking up. Her eyes adjust to the darkness and she could see his face, but still not that good. It stunned her that even when everything went black, his eyes were shining bright. His quiet whisper that everything is okay made her calm down a bit and she was breathing normally right now, but fear was still there. She suddenly felt pressure on her shoulders and understand that Sasuke was pushing her down on the floor. Detective took his bag and put out laptop. Turning it on, he sighed in relief when light from the screen shined on the cabin. Hinata relaxed too, sitting next to him.

''No more darkness'', Uchiha said quietly and looked at her.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared at him. She smiled. Smiled with the sincere smile that curved her lips and made Sasuke lean in a bit. He never really saw women smiling at him. Smirk, wink, chuckle, flirt. That's to what he's used to, but not to that kind of smile. Hyuuga was like a breath of fresh air and he wanted to hold it on for as long as he only can.

''Thank-''

His lips covered hers and she melted. Just like that, with only his little kiss she melted and was ready to give up. Taking dominance in the kiss, he slowly pushed her right on the floor, crawling up on her. His tongue was exploring her mouth and that was sending pleasant sensations all over her body, something that she never felt before. Sasuke leaned back from her full lips, locking his eyes with hers. Somewhere in his mind the thought that they should not be doing this now and here crossed his mind, but it faded away when Hinata licked her lips and put her hands on his shoulder. Light of the screen was not so bright now, but Hinata still could see his gaze. Everything stopped, even her breathing. The way he looked at her, full of desire and lust. Hyuuga gulped, suddenly her throat went dry and she was not sure of what to do, but she didn't want to push him away. Sasuke controlled his weight on his hands, looking in her eyes and waiting for her decision.

''If you want to push me away'', he whispered, leaning in and biting her earlobe. ''You better do it now.''

Hinata's breath got caught in her lungs and she turned to him. Their noses were touching and hot breaths mixed. She could hear the sound of her heart pumping, could feel him so close that it was scary. Yet, she didn't push him away. Instead, not listening to her mind, Hinata leaned, touching his lips with hers. And that was the move that Uchiha waited. She gave him permission to go on and even if elevator wasn't a romantic place for the first time, he couldn't care less when she gave him green light. All her hesitation about her move faded away when he kissed her again. Kissed her with the kiss that made her toes curl and blood start running faster through veins. Kissed her with the lingering, soft, yet passionate kiss that made fire start burning in her soul. Sasuke leaned back and started nibbling on her neck, kissing her delicate skin there, leaving traces of kisses up and down, till his lips didn't cover every single inch of her skin. This is what he was about to do. To praise every single inch of her body, show her true love, make love to her, not just have sex. Maybe the place for the first time was not suitable, but he's going to make this time just like it should be. Her breathing became erratic as he put his hand on her left breast and squeezed it lightly.

''God'', she whispered, biting her lower lip.

''No, just me'', Sasuke replied and again kissed her.

When she leaned back, she realized that her shirt is unbuttoned and he was about to do the same with his, when she stopped him. Uchiha froze on his place, thinking that she wanted to stop but he was wrong. Hinata leaned in and started to take away shirt from him by herself. Her fingers were shaking a bit, when she was unbuttoning his shirt, but he waited patiently, staring at her face. Light from the screen disappeared and they again were in the dark, but he could see as clear as in the light. She was half-away done, when he caught her hands in his and raised them to his face. He knew she was scared. He could feel it, just like she could feel his manhood pressing on her hip. Sasuke kissed her hands, looking in her eyes. He's going to be careful. He's going to be attentive. This time is about her and he's going to make it right. Taking his shirt off, he closed his eyes, when she hesitantly touched his chest. Her fingers were tickling him a bit because of her light touches, but his eyes opened wide when he felt her lips on it. He looked down and what he saw made him roll his eyes of pleasure. Hinata was kissing his chest, slowly, carefully, like it was the most precious thing ever. No one ever did this with the same pace as Hinata; this girl was driving him crazy without even realizing this. His hand gripped her shoulder and she looked up, being afraid that she did something wrong. She was guided by her heart, emotions and feelings. He kissed her and put her down, quickly taking her skirt away. Sasuke leaned in, kissing her collarbone and slowly went down. Hinata thanked god that they were in the darkness so he won't see her blush. Her bra was unclasped and she arched her back, helping him to get it off it. Her nipples were embarrassingly hard and she let out long moan, when his tongue licked one and his thumb pressed on another. He was sucking, drawing circles with his tongue on her nipple, making her arch her back and whimper. She felt knot in her stomach, undeniable pressure on her legs and she wanted to squeeze them to somehow release it, but Sasuke didn't let her make it. He switched his attention to another nipple, massaging her breast with his hand, enjoying the way she whimpered under him. Hinata gripped her shoulder, forgetting about any shame and moaning loud every time when he caused pleasure run through her all body.

''Sasuke'', she called, when his hand travelled down and now as caressing her inner thigh.

His answer to her was his teeth biting her nipple, which made her cry out. Heat of her body, all her moans was driving him crazy. He was painfully hard and she didn't even do something. Wait, she did. Her body, her everything – was making him want her more, want to have her now. His hand stopped extremely close where she needed him the most. Hinata was embarrassed of how wet she was and that's why she turned her head to the side, not wanting to see his face. Sasuke get rid of his belt and pushed down his jeans, throwing them to the other side of the cabin. Suddenly after few cracks, lamp turned on and light shined on the cabin. Hinata shivered and automatically backed off, but Sasuke gripped his hips in his hands. Now, when the light was on, he could fully see her body.

''God damn'', he let out, his eyes taking in every inch of her figure.

Hinata covered her face with her hands, wanting to hide form his gaze, but he took her hands in his and made her look at her. His dark eyes were hypnotizing her and she swallowed, suddenly feeling so naked that it was inappropriate. But she saw pure fascination in his eyes. And then Sasuke said something that he had never said to anyone before:

''You're beautiful.''

Hinata's eyes widened when she understand that he's being completely serious right now. Her mouth parted and he used this to kiss her. Her doubts washed away and she kissed him back, sighing loudly when his finger pressed on her clit through panties. To his surprise, she raised her hips, bucking them to his finger. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk and pushed unneeded piece of fabric to her knees. She was exposed to him right now and to the hell with all the manners and his thoughts of doing it right because he never wanted someone like he wants her now. Hinata's scream got caught in her throat when his finger slide between her wet folds. This was completely new to her and she wanted more. Melting under his gaze, Hinata arched her back, bucking her hips to him; whimpering and causing sounds that she knows are completely embarrassing. One second – and she was pushed up by his hand that was now holding her back closely.

''It's okay to scream'', he whispered in her ear and pushed his finger inside her.

Hinata screamed more of surprise than of anything else. Closing her eyes, she put his head against his, their sweaty foreheads touching. He was pushing into her his finger in and out, getting her ready, enjoying with an ease of how his fingers gets in and out.

''To scream loud, on the top of your voice'', he muttered, biting her neck and pushing second finger in.

It was a bit painful and Hinata whimpered, shifting on her place. Sasuke get it and quickly cupped her breasts in his hands, paying attention on them. This helped to distract Hinata and he smiled, looking around. Everywhere, no matter where he looked, he could see reflection them and it was so arousing. He let go of her and put down the last thing that was on him. Finally releasing his hard member, Sasuke pressed gentle kiss on her lips and put her up. Hinata didn't even notice this, because his hand on her breast were working their magic and she suddenly felt something big pressing on her and before she could even open her eyes, he was in her, causing pain and discomfort. Putting her both hand son his shoulders and wanting to get away, she bite her lower lip, not wanting to cry out of pain.

''Hinata, look at me. Now.''

With force opening her eyes, brunette met his gaze. He was looking at her, trying not to show that he's barely holding on, because she's so tight, _so fucking tight_, that it's impossible to take it any longer. Hinata felt his hands on her hips, stroking them, caressing them lightly. And then those hands gripped her hips and pushed her up and then down again, making her shout and then shut her eyes.

''Open your eyes.''

It was a command. Strict command and Hinata did it, again meeting his gaze. He was trying not to make it painful for her, trying to control himself, but he was failing. Sasuke started to kiss her neck and collarbones, hoping that this will help and it did. Soon Hinata was softly moaning, when he bite her neck and then licked the same place. Sasuke smiled and slowly started to move. He could see pain in her face, but now it was mixed with pleasure. Pleasure that he was giving her with those thrusts, with kisses, with touches. She could feel him, feel with every cell in her body and she didn't want this to end. Sasuke pressed his thumb on her clit and she cried out, closing her eyes and falling back. His hands hold her and he was thrusting again, faster this time, driving himself to the top. She was tight, she was wet, she was welcoming and this was enough to make him reach the top, but he hold on. For her.

''Hinata, look at me, now. Now.''

Her eyelids flatter and she opened her eyes. Focusing her gaze n him, she barely kept them open, because waves of pleasure were overwhelming her. He pushed her up, crushing their lips together, squeezing her butt and kissing her so deep, she thought they would meld.

''I.. I…'', she mumbled, when heat was unbearable, when knot in the stomach was too tight to hold it. ''God.''

Her walls started to tighten around him and he closed his eyes, trying not to finish first.

''Hinata'', he muttered in her neck, biting her shoulder and making the last thrust into her.

Her vision blurred and she fall on Sasuke after shouting loudly. It really did feel like she reached the stars, not like Ino called it. Hyuuga was breathing heavily, feeling weak, strangely satisfied and tired. Sasuke slipped from her, not wanting to come into her. His growl made her look up and she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Uchiha wrapped his arm around her waist. Following sudden desire, he placed soft kiss on her forehead that made girl feel warmer inside. Looking around, he noticed that they started to go up.

''We need to change'', he said quietly and Hinata nodded.

She felt like her body was not under her control anymore and Sasuke helped her to get dressed, doing the same by himself. Cabin was hot, all walls were steamy, reminding that about what happened here few minutes ago. Hinata leaned on the wall, not being sure of what to do. Thankfull, she was the only one in confusion. Sasuke's strong arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her on him.

''I can smell myself on you'', he whispered in her ear, making her blush.

Hinata looked up and couldn't help but smile, when he pecked her lips.

''And I like it'', he said and taking her hand in his, walked out with her of the elevator, not forgetting about bags.

She felt discomfort in her body when she started to walk and Sasuke noticed that. Taking her bag with documents from her, Uchiha motioned her on the wall.

''I'll talk with him on my own. Stay here and if you see Temari wondering around then…''

''Then I'll shut her up'', Hinata finished.

Sasuke smiled and leaned in, touching their noses.

''I actually wanted to tell that you should not say anything to her, but your options seems to look better'', he said and looked up. ''I will be quick.''

Hinata nodded and leaned on the wall, watching Sasuke going to Gaara's cabinet. Small smile was lingering on her lips and she sighed. Hyuuga always thought that her first time will happen with the guy, who she will love and he will love her and by her plan they should have at least said that to each other three times. But as always, everything turned out not like it was meant to be and when Sasuke turned around to her before entering the cabinet and smiled, she was sure that she has no regrets.

Ino looked up at Shikamaru, who was playing with her fingers, while they were laying on the bed. A little more than one hour passed, and they were still laying together, saying nothing to each other.

''Were you serious about work?'' She asked in a quiet tone, looking how he compares his fingers to hers. ''It means you will never have girlfriend, wife, family.''

Shikamaru sighed and looked down at her. He thought about this too. Thought about this so much that he actually gave on up on trying to find the answer, because he was sure that answer don't exist.

''I love my job'', he said after a while. ''But I don't want to take respon-''

''Yes, I know. Responsibility for someone else. But most of the girls like to responsible for themselves and when you say them that you're detective, they understand that this is dangerous.''

Shikamaru turned around fully and now Ino's head was on the pillow. He stared at her with curiosity, not letting go of her hand.

''Your point?'' He asked, looking in her eyes.

''My point is that every girl knows for what she's going when she agrees to become a girlfriend of a detective. You shouldn't be that afraid'', she spoke and then blushed a little under his gaze. ''Just thoughts out loud.''

He wasn't saying anything on this for far too long and Ino started to think that better not say anything else to him, but then Shikamaru let go of her hand. It felt not right, like her hand shouldn't be apart from his. Her blue eyes stared at his and he sighed, pulling her closer to him. God he wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to open up to her, to let her in. But he couldn't do this.

''Danger is real'', he whispered. ''I lost someone once, because of my job and I promised that this will never happen again. If I have to have no family to keep my promise, then let it be so.''

Ino furrowed her eyebrows and then cuddled to him like a little kitten, who she was for him. He was hurt, something bad happened and she knew that deep inside he is hurt so much that maybe it is impossible to fix it. But she will try. Because looking at him, she's sure that it will be worth it.

**A/N: Okay, guys, now I have few questions to all of you, so answer me in reviews? First, what do you think of SasuHina moment? (Be honest here!) Second, what is your opinion on Gaara? Do you want to see him more in this story? I would really like you to answer this question, because I have some ideas and I'm not sure about them because of this redhead. Let me know your overall opinion on chapter, will you? And cuties, good luck on the next week! - Nizza. xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my beauties! ****How everything is? I hope you all are doing alright **** Well, my uni started and so far it's been good.) Anyways, going to the chapter. Nothing new here, I like to call this kind of chapters ''bridges'', because they tie previous chapter and next one, where all action will be. I decided to let you know a bit more about characters, so hopefully you will like it, although there are not much new. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Shikamaru opened his eyes, getting annoyed by the sound of his alarm. He looked around and then suddenly understand why he feels himself so uncomfortable. The reason of this feeling was laying on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Small smile covered his lips and he sighed happily. It was a long time since he woke up and saw such a good view. And sleeping Ino was definitely a good view. Smiling to his thoughts, genius then turned around to find his phone and turn alarm off. The thought that why the hell would alarm even go on now, when it's almost evening hit him rather late. Nara took his phone out of the pocket and his eyes widen a bit, when he saw name on the screen. Quickly picking up, he shifted, looking down and checking if Ino woke up or not.

''Yes?'' He asked, getting into more comfortable position.

''Get your ass here.''

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and then looked down at Ino, who opened her eyes and yawned. Her fingers caressed his chest and she rolled to the other side, probably falling asleep again.

''What happened?'' He asked in a quiet tone, quietly getting up from the bed.

''Now, Nara. Get here now'', Sasuke hissed.

With that Uchiha turned call off and all Shikamaru could do is actually run to the bathroom and quickly get himself ready. Splashing cold water on his face, detective quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of the strange weakness in his body. He get back to the room, where Ino was still laying on the bed. Like feeling his gaze on herself, girl opened her eyes.

''I will come soon'', Shikamaru said.

''Be careful'', Ino whispered before closing his eyes.

Nara nodded and turned around. Only when he was pulling on his shoes he actually thought that this whole thing that had just happened looked so…family-ish. Nara shook his head and walked out of the flat, quickly running down the stairs and taking cab. Leaning on the seat and saying address to the driver, Shikamaru started to count how much money he still has. One of the cons of his job was the fact that he never has stabile salary. Everything depends from the case, from the company on which they are working, from many other factors. As he and Sasuke shared one flat, he was able to bought himself a car and lately Uchiha got himself one but they left it in Tokio. Shikamaru was thinking of saving money for them to get another apartment. Those thoughts occupied his mind till the moment driver announced that they are on the place. Nara nodded and gave his cash, going out of the car and going to the building. His mind clicked and all he could think about was Gaara. Nara quickly get into the elevator and took few deep breaths, while it was going up. Sasuke wouldn't call him if everything was alright. Doors of elevator opened and tall man walked out and faced Hinata, who was leaning on the wall. She nodded to him and then went to the elevator. Nara turned around and raised his eyebrow.

''That bad?'' He asked, nodding on the direction of Gaara's cabinet.

''Even worse'', Hinata answered.

Nara nodded and went to the cabinet. Everything was quiet, too quiet for his liking. Nara opened door without knocking and closed it with a loud bang, especially to break the silence.

''Finally.''

Gaara turned around and nodded to Gaara, who was standing next to the table, leaning on it a bit. Head of the company was wearing everything black and because of that his hair seemed redder than they usually do. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, who was sitting on the sofa.

''I knew that we will end up in this cabinet again'', Nara spoke, sitting next to his partner.

Gaara looked like he wanted to kill detective with his gaze and Shikamaru already knew why. He only sighed and looked Sasuke with silent question in his eyes. Uchiha shook his head and then turned to Gaara.

''I don't work on my own'', he said and Gaara shook his head.

''Not after what he did to my sister'', Sabaku hissed.

''Your sister welcomed me without wearing underwear'', Shikamaru said loudly, looking right at the head of the company. ''If I didn't do what I did, then neither me neither Sasuke would know the truth. Do I need to mention that you lied to us? And do I need to add that lying is also a crime when case is about person, who is involved in such a huge company? I can set you in the prison for complicating case and giving not truthful indication.''

Garra gripped his teeth and Sasuke only smirked, looking at his friend. He was glad that Shikamaru came. Talking with Gaara about something that Nara did was for Sasuke rather annoying and stressful. Shikamaru almost unnoticeably nodded to his partner and looked at Gaara with narrowed eyes. He respected this man a lot; it takes whole lot of faith, organization and strength to run whole company in that age. That's why Nara was a bit disappointed that he and Sabaku obviously won't get along.

''Don't threat me'', Gaara said calmly, but whole his body tensed. ''You will regret doing so.''

''No one is threating you here'', Sasuke replied and looked up. ''Shikamaru just told you your current situation. We both suggest that we all leave our personal issues and get concentrated on the case. You want to find the killer of your brother and we need to do the same. See, your personal collides with our professional.''

Gaara closed his eyes and sit on his chair, leaning back. He was tired. Tired of all the problems in the company, tired of seeing his brother in nightmares, tired of not being able to do anything. Even though many people didn't believe in this, but he actually was not a robot, but a human. Real human, who can feel just like everyone else. And for this moment, Gaara was close to losing his control and let all the emotions spill.

''I see him every night'', he whispered quietly, looking down.

Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged glances before both leaning closer a bit, so they could hear everything more clear. Gaara swallowed hard. Eyes were burning because of the tears that he denied to let out. He's a man and men don't cry.

''In my dreams, or better, nightmares. Every night I can see him there, his dead body and his lips are moving. I understand that he's saying something so I come closer to hear and then I get what he's saying. ''Find them.'' That's what he's saying to me, that's what he wants and I can't even do that.''

Gaara closed his eyes and then sighed, suddenly feeling a bit more free. Like weight on his shoulders was no longer pushing him down that hard as always. Maybe it is good to somehow let everything out. He looked in front of himself and saw two detectives staring at him with gazes that made him understand – they get him very good. It was right, though. Detectives listened to those kid of stories all the time and by their personal experience they know what is like to lose someone from family.

''I need to find them. I think when I will do that then, then…''

''Kankuro will finally lay in peace'', Shikamaru finished and when Gaara nodded, he made a sad smile. ''Believe me, we know exactly what you are feeling right now.''

''We understand how important it is for you to find those people. That's why we are here, because we want to help'', Sasuke spoke quietly, looking at the man in front of him. ''If you want to find them, then tell us now everything what you know. Absolutely everything, without hiding anything.''

Gaara nodded and swallowed. He never was comfortable with letting anyone inside and he had just told everything what he didn't even say to Temari to those two detectives. For some reason Sabaku believed in them, believe in whatever they were saying and most of all, he believed that they actually really know what he's feeling right now.

''I have some files, I'll let you see them'', he said quietly and quickly put two files on the table. ''Here you can find all information that I could find about the car, probable owner of it, who is now not in Japan. If this somehow will help, you can use them.''

Shikamaru took both files, quickly looking through them. Sasuke stand up and looked at Gaara. He made a small smile and handled his hand to the man. Sabaku took his hand and shake it, nodding.

''Thank you for your cooperation'', Sasuke said in a serious tone and then let go of his hand.

Shikamaru stand up too, still looking at files. He raised his head and pointed out with his finger on few sentences.

''It's written that probable owner of the car attends a lot of charity events. When is the nearest one?'' He asked.

''Tomorrow. I am going to hold this as the face of the company. All money will go for the orphans'', Gaara answered. ''You think he will come?''

''I have feeling like he will'', Nara muttered and turned to Sasuke. ''What do you think?''

''He can come to just check up how everything is going here. He will probably ask some people about rumors around Kankuro's death'', Uchiha replied. ''Can we come to the evening?''

Gaara nodded and looked through some papers. When he didn't find what he wanted to, he pressed red button on the phone and asked his assistant to make two more invitations and said names of detectives. When both of guys thought that they actually don't have suits with them, Gaara looked up and gave them card. When Sasuke raised his eyebrow, Sabaku said that with this card they should go to the second stage here.

''You are detectives, I don't think that you carry around suits along with guns'', Gaara said and shrugged. ''Tell him that you two are from me and for tomorrow suits problem will be solved.''

''How much they cost?'' Shikamaru asked, looking at the card. ''We can find ones by ourselves.''

''For free'', Gaara said and smiled. ''If you like them, then you are more than welcome to keep them to yourselves.''

Sasuke chuckled and nodded, gripping card in his hand. He quickly took his bag and looked at Gaara. With a nod, he turned around and went to the door. Shikamaru checked documents and handled his hand to Gaara.

''Thank you'', he said honestly. ''At what time event starts? And where it is going to be held?''

''I will meet you at six in the premium hall, which is situated on the fifth floor of this building.''

Shikamaru nodded and went to the exit, seeing that Sasuke is waiting for him. Both detectives turned around and looked at Gaara.

''We will find killer. We will make him pay for what he did'', Sasuke said seriously, looking right at Gaara. ''We promise.''

As he nodded, they exited his cabinet, going to the elevator. Gaara keep on standing for few minutes, having strange feeling that those detectives didn't lie and that they will really do everything what they can to help him, to help his brother. Smiling, Gaara sit down and looked at the documents. He wanted to start signing documents, when his phone rang.

''Head of the guards, Rock Lee wants to see you'', his assistant said quietly.

''Let him in'', Gaara replied and pressed red button.

He put documents away when tall guy came in the cabinet without bothering to knock. His black eyebrows were furrowed, which meant that something not good happened. Gaara motioned him to sit, but he came right to him and stopped next to the table.

''You can talk'', head of company said, nodding. ''What happened?''

''You know that electricity turned off for almost an hour and of course all cameras went off. But as soon as everything turned on again, then cameras started to work again and we have tape of something…disturbing that happened in the elevator'', Rock Lee spoke.

He was saying everything with pauses, swallowing hard almost every time and that only told Gaara that head of guards is not comfortable with whatever situation in the elevator. Sabaku nodded, letting man in front of him know that he's ready to listen about the situation.

''We have tape of two people having sex'', Lee said and cleared his throat. ''By the information that I have, one of them then went directly to your cabinet, so I suppose it's one of the detectives.''

Gaara blinked few times and then nodded. Lee raised his eyebrows, not understanding should this mean something. He watched the tape and was ashamed to say that he was quiet aroused by what he saw and now talking about the tape to Gaara just seemed to be wrong.

''Okay.''

''What?'' Lee asked, leaning closer.

''I said okay'', Gaara repeated. ''I want you to delete the tape, and erase all copies from all devices. Make sure no one will ever know about this. Am I clear?''

Lee nodded, being very surprised with decision of his boss.

''If this is all then you can go'', Gaara said and then nodded to Rock Lee, who exited his cabinet.

The reason of this decision was quiet simple. He believed in Sasuke, in his words and he was sure that he will find killer and then Gaara will make him pay for what he did to his brother. Sabaku leaned on his chair, closing his eyes. He was tired. Just so tired that it was impossible to think of something right now. Pressing red button on phone, he informed his assistant that he's going home and taking his bag, went away from the office. Redhead guy went to the elevator and in few minutes he was stepping out from it, nodding to all the people, who were greeting him. Hearing familiar voice when he walked out on the street, Gaara turned around and saw how Shikamaru and Sasuke get in the car, talking about something. Small smile appeared on his face and he nodded to two guards, who were following him and walked towards his car.

''I am not saying anything, Sasuke. Your life and you do whatever you want'', Shikamaru said, sitting in the car. ''If you want to fuck with your own assistant – go ahead, but if you ever want to know my opinion, then this girl is not like-''

''…everyone else'', Sasuke finished for him, nodding. ''I know this. Don't even start this conversation, we had never talked about girls and I'm not planning on starting to do it now.''

Uchiha was rather uncomfortable talking about his feelings to Hinata. He had no idea why he even told Shikamaru about sex with Hinata and about being her first. He just spill it out when they walked out from the building. His hands were gripping steering wheel and he turned a bit to Nara, who was looking down.

''We should invite them for that event as our dates'', Shikamaru said after a while, raising his head and looked up to his friend.

''Because it's needed?'' Sasuke asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

''Because we want to do this, don't we?''

Uchiha almost crushed in another car, but he managed to turn into another direction. Biting his lower lip, he drove away from the place, sighing loudly. With corner of his eye he could see Shikamaru chuckling and couldn't help but smile back.

''We do'', he said quietly and nodded.

In ten minutes they were entering flat and both cringed immediately because of the smell. Pulling their shoes off, they got in and saw girls cooking something that smelled like fish. And both detectives absolutely hated fish.

''Oh, you're back?''

Ino smiled to them and walked to the living room with few plates in her hands. Only then guys noticed that everything is on the table in the living room, meaning that they are going to have a dinner here. Sasuke put huge bags on sofa and Ino raised eyebrow, looking at them.

''We went to the shop near here and bought fish and it's almost ready, so go and wash hands and then we will have dinner'', Ino said.

She was feeling herself way better. It's like all energy finally get back to her. Ino looked at two bags and raised her eyebrows. Guys were washing their hands, so she quickly put all glasses on the table too.

''Ready'', Hinata said from the kitchen.

When guys came out, they saw fish on their plates and only sit down, not saying anything. Sasuke looked up to see Hinata carrying forks and knives. She looked up and instantly blushed, smiling at him. Following his instincts, Sasuke reached for her hand and made her stop.

''Stop. Come, sit'', he said and pulled her down to him.

Ino, who walked to the living room in that time froze on her place. Hinata told her everything and they had a huge argument because of that. Girls don't talk to each other after that and it's all because Ino can't accept the fact that her best friend slept with her boss in the elevator. Yamanaka always thought that Hinata deserves to be treated like a princess. She thought that Hyuuga will sometime find herself a really good guy, who will be gentle and who will take care of her like she's the most precious thing in this world. Uchiha Sasuke didn't look like a guy who gives shit about others and she didn't like it. Hinata was so fragile from inside and outside and Sasuke was just…not the one, who Ino want to see next to her best friend. Gripping her teeth, girl sit right in front of them, turning to the guy, who walked out from the other room, wearing grey shirt. Nara raised eyebrow, seeing Hinata that close to Sasuke, but said nothing. Sitting next to Ino, he only nodded to the girl and then looked at fish.

''This is salmon'', Hinata said a bit shyly.

''I can see'', Shikamaru mumbled and then looked at Sasuke. ''You try it first.''

Uchiha rolled his eyes, but took fork and knife. Hinata watched with fear how he put little bite in his mouth and then smiled, when Sasuke nodded. Ino silently took out burger from her bag and started eating this.

''That's good'', Nara mumbled, eating fish. ''Thanks, Hinata.''

''Tea?'' Ino asked and then protested, when Shikamaru took burger from her hands. ''Hey, I was eating that!''

''Eat fish'', he said strictly and put burger aside. ''But before you do that, I have a question. Do you have evening dress?''

Ino blinked and then raised her eyebrows. Her gaze switched form him to her burger and she sighed, looking at him. Hinata leaned closer too, being interested why would Shikamaru even ask that.

''Of course, duh'', she replied and then rolled her eyes. ''Every girls has few evening dresses.''

''Good, then pick best one and be ready to wear it tomorrow, we're going to a charity event'', he said simply and then continue on eating his fish.

''What?''

Ino stared at him, but it was obvious that Nara wasn't going to tell her anything, so only turned away and put some fish on her plate too. Hinata turned to Sasuke and he was drinking tea, so she decided not to bother him. Hyuuga looked at Ino and as soon as their gazes met, Yamanaka turned away. This made brunette very sad, because she really didn't want to be in fight with Ino, she hated when they argued. She valued her friend too much to not care about it. This whole situation made her sad and she wanted to make up with Ino as fast as it's only possible.

''Tea, please'', Sasuke mumbled, putting his glass in front of Ino as she was sitting the closest to the kettle.

''Will you tell us what Gaara said?'' She asked, handling to him glass full of tea and when he was about to take it, she spill some of it on him, making guy hiss and lean back. ''Opps, I'm sorry!''

Shikamaru looked at Ino with corner of his eye and then continue on eating. Hinata shot a gaze to Ino and then watched Sasuke putting glass on the table. Unlike others in the room, Uchiha didn't understand that what she did that on purpose.

''All you need to know that tomorrow his company is holding big charity event and we are invited'', Sasuke said after a while, looking up. ''And we take both of you as our dates. So look appropriate.''

''And we should agree on this, because…?'' Ino asked, getting annoyed by Uchiha even more. ''I may have plans for tomorrow, actually.''

''Then you will have to cancel them, actually'', Shikamaru spoke, turning to her.

This was said in such a rude tone that Ino turned around and whole dinner didn't say a thing. Talking about dinner itself, it was very quiet and awkward. As soon as guys finished with this, they both went to the other room, leaving girls alone.

''You didn't have to do this'', Hinata said quietly, when Ino stand up.

''Don't know what you are talking about'', Ino muttered and took her plate, carrying it to the sink. ''Bring everything here, I will wash it.''

Hinata sighed and they started to clean everything up, not sharing a single word with each other. This annoyed and made sad both of them, but Ino wasn't about to agree on seeing Hinata and Sasuke as a couple and Hinata didn't want to apologize for something that she doesn't find bad. Everything was done after twenty minutes and Yamanaka went out of the flat, grabbing her coat. Weather outside was rather cold, so she just stayed in the corridor next to elevator, looking at the window and thinking about her argument with Hinata. Now, Ino thought that she should apologize, but all her thoughts disappeared when she heard footsteps and familiar scent of musk attacked her nostrils.

''What was that?''

She sighed and leaned on the wall, not wanting to look at him. Yes, she did behave herself a like a child when she split some water on Sasuke, but she didn't want to talk about this. Shikamaru didn't want to press as she looked really sad. He leaned on the wall too, putting his hands into the pockets.

''Hinata told you about what happened in the elevator'', he let out and Ino nodded. ''And you think that she did a bad thing?''

''I don't think that Sasuke is good for her'', Ino whispered and turned to the other side, facing Nara. ''I'm just scared. She had never been in relationships and now, they weren't even dating and she… nevermind, don't know why I'm saying this to you.''

''You care about her, this is good'', Shikamaru spoke, looking down on his feet. ''But she's not a little girl. She is capable of taking decisions by herself, it's her life after all. And you don't really know Sasuke, if problem is in him.''

Ino stared at Shikamaru with open mouth. She didn't think that he will stand up for his friend, but he did and he sounded like he cares. Yamanaka got such a mixed feelings about this guy, it was hard to explain. Attraction. This is what connected both of them toe ach other, but he didn't want relationships and Ino didn't know what she wants.

''Tell me about your family'', she suddenly asked quietly, climbing on the windowsill and leaning on the window. ''Please.''

Nara swallowed, still having his hands in the pockets and still looking down. It was hard, physically hard to open up to someone and tell those things about himself. But when Ino looked at him with her blue eyes, he strangely wanted to tell her absolutely everything.

''I don't have any siblings. My mother lives in Tokio and dad died five years ago. That's all about my family'', he said shortly.

Ino only nodded. It was obvious that he doesn't want to speak on this theme, but she hoped that she could learn more about him. Turning her head to the window, she firstly didn't hear his question because her head was filled with other thoughts. Only when his hand covered hers, she turned to him, shivering.

''Tell me about yours'', he said in a whisper, looking in her eyes. ''Please.''

''I don't have any siblings too, sadly'', Ino mumbled and smiled. ''I always wanted to have little sister, though. My mom is in Konoha, she words in our flower shop. My dad made a business of this and we have shops all over the country, but after his death it was hard to keep on the same track, so we closed many shops. Now everything is concentrated in having huge shops only in big cities and my mom loves to work in shops by herself. Dad died because of the cancer. That's all.''

She was honest. So honest that it strike Shikamaru that he should be honest too. Ino looked so sad and distant right now that his hands were itching to touch her, pull her tiny body closer to him. Her closeness made him go crazy because of the fact that he can't have any relationships with her, he's her boss and anyways, he's much older than her.

''My dad was killed'', Shikamaru said quietly and made a sad smile, when Ino gripped his hand in hers. ''I worked on one very secret case and to cut long story short, then I found the murderer and he got into the prison and then his brother got after me and killed my dad. And I made a promise that no one will ever be hurt because of my job after that. So far, I kept that promise.''

Ino was loss of words. Could she live her life and continue on doing her job, when because of it her dad got killed? Now she was looking at Shikamaru differently and guy didn't know is this good or not. Following her instincts, she fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. In this embrace she wanted to make him feel loved, she wanted to take away his pain if only she could do so.

''I'm so sorry'', she whispered quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. ''So so sorry.''

Shikamaru hugged her tighter, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck. For the first time he wanted to cry, cry like a little baby and it strike him that all this make him feel only Ino. This blue-eyed girl made him feel something that he had never feel before, she was turning his world upside down, shaking up his soul.

''Thank you'', he whispered.

This came out so naturally and Ino leaned back, looking in his eyes. It's hard to decide who leaned in first and sealed their lips together. They were kissing each other slowly, exploring each other's mouths and hugging tighter. Ino titled her head to the left, drowning in the feelings of the kiss. She had never been kissed like that, never kiss made her feel hot. She was melting in his arms, nothing mattered but his lips on hers. Girl leaned back and took a deep breath, touching their foreheads.

''Come with me tomorrow as my date'', Shikamaru breathed out, not opening his eyes.

''Okay'', Ino answered in the same tone, swallowing.

While those two were just hugging each other, Sasuke and Hinata were having different kind of conversation. Hinata was sitting on sofa and Sasuke was sitting on the carpet.

''I don't care about those names'', Sasuke said quietly and looked up at Hinata. ''I just don't.''

Hinata sighed. Somehow their talk about tomorrow's event get into their talk about relationships and she had just learned that Sasuke doesn't care about ''girlfriend and boyfriend'' thing. No, Hyuuga did not insist on to be called his ''girlfriend'', she would be too shy to ask something like this, but she was pretty sad that he doesn't care about this.

''We are just together'', Sasuke said, getting slowly irritated by the talk.

''You didn't even ask me to be together with you'', Hinata said, suddenly getting angry. ''What if I don't want to be with you?''

Sasuke quickly turned around and girl let out small squeak, when his hands gripped her ankles and pushed her down on the carpet right next to him. Above from the fact that her butt was hurting, Hinata swallowed on the sudden closeness of Uchiha. His piercing eyes were staring in her soul and she wanted to look away, but he picked up her chin with his fingers, looking at her.

''I didn't ask you, because it was obvious from the moment when you lost your virginity with me'', he said, making Hinata blush. ''We are together. Without any names. End of discussion.''

He pecked her lips softly, like apologizing from being rude. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her on him, taking some documents in his other hand. Hinata was silent for some minutes, enjoying this position in which she was and then she turned to Sasuke, placing her head on his shoulder.

''Sometimes I really want to go home'', she mumbled quietly and Sasuke tensed up. ''I miss Hanabi so much. I want to go and see her.''

''You can have day off, just ask'', Sasuke said, still looking on the paper.

''I am not allowed to see her'', she whispered quietly and sighed. ''I have some issues with my family, sadly.''

Sasuke was not sure if he should ask what issues or not. In the end he decided not to do that and just leave it to her. But the silence that came out after that was too awkward and he felt like he should say something, because if he won't then tis would be unfair.

''I have older brother'', he said quietly, not looking at her. ''His name is Itachi. Our parents died when we both were little.''

Hinata turned her head to him, her mouth opening in shock. When she read info about him, she didn't read this. Hyuuga knew that what he said probably knows no one except Shikamaru and she treasured that fact that he decided to open up, even for a little, to her. Her hand went down and took his, interlacing their fingers. Sasuke, noticing this gesture, didn't say anything, but touched their heads, looking at documents. It was stupid to ask him to tell more and Hinata knew that. What he said to her now was already too much for him, so she decided to switch theme.

''I will with you to the event'', she said slowly. ''I just don't think that I have perfect dress for it, but I will wear something nice.''

Sasuke nodded and kissed her temple. He was glad that she changed theme and now he suddenly wanted to sleep and just relax. Looking around and not seeing nor his partner nor Ino, Sasuke stand up.

''I will sleep for a bit'', he mumbled and Hinata nodded. ''If you're interested, you can look at documents. Take any notes right on them.''

Turning away, detective walked away to the other room, leaving Hyuuga in the living room alone. Hinata sit quietly and then turned around, when door opened and two people walked in. Shikamaru was silent and simply went straight to the room, where Sasuke was without saying anything. Ino stopped on her tracks, looking at Hinata. Hyuuga turned around, not wanting to again get sad because of their argument.

''Hinata'', Ino called and came closer to her. ''Hina, listen… I'm sorry.''

Hinata looked at her friend with wide eyes. Ino never apologizes, she just doesn't do that. Blue-eyed girl sir close to her friend and whispered again that she regrets everything what she said. Hinata could see that it was coming from her heart, she was honest with her.

''It's your life and I'm really sorry for everything what I said'', Ino finished, smiling lightly. ''Please, don't be very mad at me.''

Hinata smiled and nodded. She laughed quietly, when Ino hugged her tight, kissing her cheek. Yamanaka was like a little kid, who was very happy that she is not to blame.

''Well, if we're not angry anymore, then we have one problem'', she said. ''We need to get ready for tomorrow's event!''

Hinata moaned loudly, closing her eyes. She knew too well what this means and she was definitely not ready for that. Ino chuckled and took her hand, dragging her friend to the exit.

''Let's go back to our flat, all our clothes are there'', Ino said, pulling her shoes on. ''Will take cab, quickly go and pick outfit and then get back.''

Hinata shook her head but started to pull her shoes on too. She looked at the closed door of the room, where Shikamaru and Sasuke are probably sleeping. Girls walked out of the flat and closed door quietly after them. In twenty minutes they were almost near their house. Talking in the cab about guys, Ino and Hinata paid to driver and went to their flat.

''I think after his father… oh my god'', Ino mumbled and stopped.

''What happened?'' Hinata asked and came closer to her friend. ''Ino, what ha-''

''Look to the right.''

Hyuuga did so and gasped. Temari was talking to someone, standing near car. She was talking to the man with kinda grey hair and his back was turned to girls, so they couldn't see his face. But they could see Temari and they were about to come closer, when man pointed on the little box.

''She..she..'' Ino started to stutter, gripping Hinata's hand.

''She what? Ino?''

''Box, Hinata. Look at the box.''

Hyuuga concentrated her gaze on the box and only then understand what shocked her friend that much. From the box they could see little tale, too familiar tale to not recognize it. Hinata swallowed and stepped back, feeling like she's about to fall in any second.

''It can be any other kitten'', Hinata mumbled, trying to be logical.

''It could be any other kitten if only Temari wouldn't be standing right near our house!'' Ino hissed. ''C'mon, we should go before she would notice us.''

Yamanaka dragged her friend away, going to completely different direction. They went to the park that was next to their houses and sit on the bench, making sure that they are rather far from their house.

''Hinata?'' Ino asked, shaking her friend. ''Hina?''

''Sasuke'', she muttered and then looked up. ''That time when Shikamaru should have meet with Temari. What if the place where they should have meet is this restaurant? How else could Temari know this address, she has nothing to do in the region. We need to ask them, they know more than they tell.''

Ino looked around and then sighed, trying to control her anger.

''Hinata, it was her. Temari killed our kitten. And I don't know what about you, but I swear to god she will pay for this.''

**A/N: I have no idea when another chapter will be, but hopefully it's going to be soon. What do you think of this chapter? Do you think Temari could do that? What are your guesses on the charity event? Let me know what you think, cuties! – Nizza. xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well hello there, lovely people who read this story! I swear, I ask every time how are you, but in your reviews no one actually answers me -.- I've been not so busy in uni as I thought I would, so yes, new chapter for all of you and I really hope that it will meet all of your expectations. Enjoy the reading, ladies! **

Chapter 10

Sasuke annoyingly throw bow-tie away, rolling his eyes. He was annoyed by the way that damn bow-tie, which he couldn't tie on his neck; he was also annoyed by the fact that they don't have mirror in this flat and he can't even look at himself. Mirror in the bathroom was too small and as Shikamaru said, he should be happy that he at least could see his face. Another thing with which brunette was annoyed was this strange silence between girls and them. His senses are telling him that something is wrong and he is even more annoyed because Hinata didn't say a thing to him. Looking at his friend, who had just fixed his tie on the neck, Sasuke wanted to set his bow-tie on fire.

''I would offer my help, but bow-ties are not my specialization'', Shikamaru chuckled and looked at watches on his wrist. ''We need to go. You ready?''

''Almost'', Sasuke muttered through gripped teeth.

''Ask Hinata, she should help with this'', Shikamaru said, pointing on the bow-tie and opening door of the room.

He walked out and his gaze got stuck on the door of the other room, where girls were getting dolled up. Excitement to see Ino in the evening dress made him walk in circles nervously. Nara turned to his partner, who came closer to him, holding bow-tie in his hands. Shikamaru barely held his laughter, looking at Sasuke's face.

''If we don't get in the car now, then we will be late'', Shikamaru said loudly.

This caused many strange sounds from their room and guys shared looks before raising their eyebrows. Door opened and they both stopped breathing. Ino walked out first. She was wearing strapless blue dress that was falling right on the floor from behind and ended on her knees from the other side. Complementing her blue eyes, this dress looked great on her figure, showing off her long legs. Ponytail, minimal amount of mascara and eyeliner – all the accent was on her stunning blue eyes that were shining bright. Shikamaru swallowed, looking her all over again and not believing that this girl not a while ago was walking around in some sporty clothes. Ino smiled, showing her white teeth and his heart skip a beat. She was shining like a sun and Nara wanted to stay forever under her warm sunlight. Yamanaka walked confidently to him and winked, stopping few inches away from him.

''Right now you should say how amazing I look or I may think that you have no manners'', she said in a flirty tone, looking at him and smiling. ''What happened, detective Nara? Loss of words?''

''Trying to find right word that can describe how beautiful you are right now, but I don't think it exists'', Shikamaru answered, looking up to her. ''Ino, you are absolutely… breathtaking.''

Yamanaka expected something flirty back, but what he said caught her off guard. She blushed and looked down, biting her lower lip and trying not to smile. Looking him all over, she put her hands on his chest and that caused him to smile.

''You are not bad yourself'', she said quietly and turned around, going to the exit before he could say something else.

Shikamaru was loss of words and so was Sasuke. Looking at the girl in front of him, he was sure that it wasn't Hinata; it was goddess, coming from the dreams of all mankind. Her pale skin looked even paler under this light and as her dress was white she just didn't look real. Black hair was falling freely on her shoulders and Uchiha reached out to touch them and smiled, when they were as silky as he thought they would be. Hyuuga was wearing simple white dress with not big ''V''-neck. Her big lavender eyes now looked darker because of the eyeliner and he liked it that way. Hinata looked down and shifted uncomfortably, not being sure if she is able to walk on those heels that Ino gave her. Sasuke keep on staring at her without saying anything and it started to scare her. Uchiha was afraid to touch her, it looked like she will fade away as soon as his hand will find hers. But he risked it, reached out for her hand and when her small hand placed in his, he let out breath that he was holding.

''Mesmerizing'', he whispered and slowly looked up, meeting her gaze. ''Gorgeous.''

Hinata blushed deeply, feeling hot. Her mouth opened and she was about to thank him for such a kind words, when his finger pressed on her lips, not letting her say a word.

''Never thank anyone for saying the truth'', Sasuke said quietly and then handled to her his bow-tie. ''Could you..?''

Hinata smiled and took bow-tie from his hands. Leaning a bit closer to him and looking up, she quickly tied this thing around his collar. Sasuke watched her being completely concentrated and then how small smile curved her lips, when she leaned back and looked at what she did. Hinata looked up to him, her lavender eyes making him loss of words.

''Done'', she said quietly. ''You look really good.''

Good. Sasuke heard many things from girls: ''sexy'', ''hot'', ''amazing'', ''perfect'', but somehow hearing simple ''good'' from Hinata made him happy. Uchiha nodded and took her hand in his. They walked out of the flat and then waited for elevator. Ino and Shikamaru stood beside them and they all get in.

''We have information that guy, who may be connected to the death of Kankuro'', Shikamaru started and then looked at both girls. ''Me and Sasuke want you to go around and learn what people say about whole ''murder'' thing. Rumors, whispers, anything. In this situation it is really important to know what majority of people think, so then Gaara could make right presentation and interview.''

''We care about Gaara's presentation?'' Ino asked being very surprised. ''Since when?''

''Since yesterday'', Sasuke replied, going out of the elevator when doors opened. ''But don't leave our sides for a long time.''

Girls nodded and they all sit in the car. Ride to the event was quiet, guys mostly told girls what not to do there and a bit more about Gaara. Hinata and Ino didn't say a thing about meeting Temari on their way home, deciding to tell it later. After twenty minutes they were standing in front of the building and looked around. Expensive cars, women in dress that cost more than flats, men in suits that make them look competition to James Bond – this is all only made them furrow their eyebrows. Sasuke took Hinata's hand in his and she smiled, leaning on him a bit. In this sea of people, it was amazing to have someone to lean on. Uchiha didn't care much about events of this sort and Hinata was not feeling herself comfortable. Her best friend, however, felt herself absolutely amazing. Shikamaru with a chuckle watched as Ino took glass with champagne from bartender and turned to him. Her eyes were shining and it was too obvious that she loves the place in which they are now. Nara himself liked to be part of those events. He liked luxury around him, liked to watch people dance slow, liked to be in a suit.

''Turn your pretty head to the left and you'll see center of all gossips'', he said quietly to girl.

Ino turned to the given direction and saw little circle of women, who were whispering something to each other and keep on looking around, like they were checking if someone hears them or not. Yamanaka gripped her glass and looked at Nara, nodding.

''Enjoy the evening'', detective said and quickly kissed her cheek before going to another side.

Shikamaru looked around and noticed Gaara, who was talking to some guy. Sasuke nodded to Hinata and let go of her, going to his partner. Both detectives walked to Gaara, who smiled to them.

''I see you bring ladies'', Gaara said with a small smile. ''Glad to see you two here. And if you look to the left, then you'll see not tall man in a grey suit. He's looked at us right now, so I suggest you don't turn to him now. His name is Kabuto and if you looked through documents, then I think that he is connected to the murder, if he's not the one, who we are looking for.''

Sasuke turned and stared at the man in grey suit. He was looking at them and fixed his glasses, nodding to all of them. Senses of Uchiha were activated almost immediately and he could tell that this guy is not good; besides, strange smile on Kabuto's face, too confident smile didn't make him feel good about him either. Shikamaru looked at him too and was merely surprised with the man and the way he looked at all of them.

''He knows'', detectives said at the same, making Gaara raise his eyebrows in question. ''He knows that you have suspicions about him.''

Kabuto smirked almost like he heard what they said and turned around, going somewhere. Gaara opened his mouth to say that Kabuto can't know anything about his suspicions, but both of the detectives were already gone. Making their way through the crowd, Uchiha and Nara were not even apologizing for pushing out of the road; they needed to find Kabuto, because everything, all their instincts were screaming to get him now. Hall was full of people and most of them were wearing either grey either dark-grey suits and soon detectives just sighed, turning their heads in different directions and trying to find Kabuto.

''Go the left, I'll take the right side'', Shikamaru commanded and walked to the said direction.

Sasuke pushed away two men, not even caring about it. What he saw few seconds ago made him blood boil. Uchiha turned his head and gripped his teeth. Hinata was standing next to some guy, or better, some guy was standing next to Hinata, when he had whole lot of free space, but he decided to stand so close to her that it was making her uncomfortable. Sasuke could see that she is not happy with having that guy around her and it definitely didn't make him happy to see someone else near Hinata. Burning inside, but staying icy-cold outside, Sasuke came closer to them. When Hinata saw him, she sighed in relief and made a small smile, looking at her boss. Uchiha didn't return her smile, mostly because he was staring at the guy, who finally turned around.

''Yes?'' Guy asked, raising his eyebrow. ''I'm Sai and this is..''

''Hinata'', Sasuke cut him off and switched his gaze to fragile brunette. ''She is mine and you're free now.''

Uchiha's hand reached out to hers and Hinata smiled, gripping his hand and smiling even wider, when he pulled her to his left side. It felt amazing to feel him that close to her, it was flattering to know that he doesn't like having any other men near her. Hinata was blushing and couldn't help but smile on those thoughts.

''You didn't hear me?'' Sasuke asked, when Sai didn't move for an inch. ''Get out, boy. She's out of your league.''

Sai, pursing his lips into thin line, crossed his arms over his chest. With all his appearance he showed that he was not going to go away that easily, which surprised Hinata and annoyed Sasuke. Thinking that he already reached his limit of annoyance and it wasn't event the end of the day, Sasuke just sighed and looked at the guy again.

''I'm not going to say anything. I will just break every single bone of yours with my one hand until you won't be even able to scream, because your throat will hurt from screaming all time. Am I clear?''

It was not easy to scare Sai, but something in Sasuke's gaze made him realize that he was not joking and that Uchiha will really do what he said. Not wasting much time on thoughts, Sai nodded to Hinata and reached out to her hand so he could kiss it, but Sasuke caught her wrist and gripped it tight, making Sai cringe in pain.

''Out'', Sasuke muttered and Sai disappeared in few seconds, going out from them without even looking back.

Hinata looked up at him only to see veins on his neck pop up. Girl gripped his hand in hers and leaned on him, not knowing what to say or how to calm him down. Little, she didn't know that her light touches were enough to calm him down.

''Did you learn what you needed?'' She asked quietly, looking at him.

''I learned that I can't leave you alone for a few minutes'', he answered and then looked down. ''Come, we need to find guy who has grey hair and the same color suit. Will see anyone like that, tell me.''

Hinata nodded and they both started to look around, searching for the person that Sasuke said. At that time, Ino finally walked out from other women, inhaling deeply. For that time she spent with them, learning al the gossips that she could only possibly learn, Yamanaka felt like banging her head against the brick wall. Out of all those rumors, there was absolutely nothing about Kankuro and whole lot of stories about who is Gaara's girlfriend. Girl run fingers through her hair, when she rudely pushed to the side.

''Hey, watch-'', she froze on the place, when she saw same guy that was next to Temari yesterday, right in front of her.

''Sorry'', he mumbled and quickly went away.

Ino opened her mouth but nothing came out. Thought that she should have said to Shikamaru about seeing Temari near their house run through her head and girl cursed quietly. She shivered, when she saw Nara coming closer to her.

''So?'' He asked and she noticed how heavily he was breathing. ''Learned anything?''

''Apart from the fact that Gaara is dating at least fifteen girls according to them, then no'', she replied more automatically and then looked at him. ''Is everything okay?''

Shikamaru wanted to answer but then he caught a glimpse of grey hair and without saying anything, run towards it. Ino blinked and followed her boss, rolling her eyes and cursing along the way, hating her heels at the moment. Looking forward, she realized that Nara is chasing after that guy and she stopped, calling his name. Detective keep on running, but when she called his name again, with notes of despair this time, he stopped and turned around. Ino looked like she was going to fall down in any second. Her blue eyes were wide open and confusion was written all over her face. Shikamaru turned to the other side and sighed, understanding that Kabuto is gone. Coming up to his date, he raised his eyebrow, catching his breath.

''What happened?'' He asked, not hiding annoyance in his voice. ''I needed to ca-''

''I know this guy'', Ino whispered and Shikamaru froze. ''I saw him yesterday with Temari, they both were near our house. Me and Hinata saw them, when we went to take dresses for this event.''

''If it happened yesterday, why the hell I'm hearing this only now?!'' Shikamaru asked.

He didn't raise his voice, but metal notes and stern haze made Ino understand that he's angry. Blonde girl opened her mouth to say something but she closed it, when he just stared at her with a gaze that was screaming of her blame.

''I'm sorry'', she whispered and Shikamaru closed his eyes, sighing. ''I'm really sorry, we just thought-''

''It doesn't matter now'', he interrupted her. ''Go back and find Hinata, she should tell everything to Sasuke. I will go talk to securities and ask them to close all gates, so he won't get out of here if he still didn't do this.''

Ino just nodded and Shikamaru turned around, going forward. She bite her lip, thought that she always messes everything up was popping in her mind like some catchy song and she couldn't help but feel so useless and completely stupid. Yamanaka went back to the hall, faking a smile and trying to find her friend. But instead of seeing little brunette with lavender eyes, she bumped into no other than Sabaku no Temari. _You gotta be kidding me. _Ino wanted to continue on walking, she really wanted to just keep on searching for Hinata, but when bitchy blonde pushed her with her shoulder, Yamanaka just didn't have any other choice but to stop and look at other girl.

''What?'' Ino asked as politely as she could. ''I'm really busy, so if you excuse me…''

''I won't excuse you'', Temari cut off and looked Ino all over. ''Who knew that you can pull of something more than baggy pants. You still look out of the place, though. Some people are just not made for luxury li-''

''At least I don't kill little kittens'', Ino muttered through gripped teeth.

Temari's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, forming it into little ''o''. Ino watched her reaction with shock, because for a few seconds, she could see confusion, real confusion in Temari's eyes before it was replaced with confidence.

''I don't know what you're talking about, honey. Found a new a job for yourself?''

''What? How can you even pretend that you didn't do it?!'' Ino asked, raising her voice and making many people turn to them. ''Damn it.''

Temari blinked few times and stared at Ino with confusion written on her face. She looked like she really didn't get what Ino was talking about and that was getting Yamanaka evene angrier. Coming closer to the girl, she looked around, noticing that people no longer look at them.

''I know that you killed little kitten to scare us'', Ino mumbled and then rolled her eyes, when Temari raised her eyebrow. ''Oh please, at least have enough gust to admit that you did it.''

''I didn't do anything'', Temari said sternly and then looked at Ino. ''Dammit, you, blue-eyed fish, I didn't do anything for real! I said to Kabuto to just scare you two, I didn't say anything about killing kitten and god, this is the first time I'm hearing about the kitten itself!''

''Why should I believe you?'' Ino asked, narrowing her eyes. ''You lied when you were telling to detectives about Kankuro, so you can lie right now too.''

''I'm telling the truth.''

This reply would annoy the hell out of Ino if she knew that it was not true, but she was not sure in that so she couldn't even think of what to say back. Temari didn't even look at her. Mind of Sabaku was putting two and two together and she shut her eyes, taking few deep breaths. She told Kabuto to just scare them, because she saw those girls near that restaurant at the day she should have met with Shikamaru. But she didn't say a word about kitten and now she has a strong feeling that if Kabuto did this to scare girls and said nothing about it to her, then he probably has whole lot of things that he didn't say to her. When she looked up, Temari stepped back, looking at Ino, Hinata and Sasuke, who were all staring at her like she was to blame.

''Listen..'', she started but then stammered and quickly asked: ''Where is Kabuto?''

''We wanted to ask you that'', Hinata let out.

''Why do you need him?'' Uchiha asked angrily, dialing number of his partner and waiting for him to pick up.

''Don't have time for explanations'', Sabaku said and turned away, running to the exit, leaving trio in complete away.

She didn't care if they will follow her or not, she didn't care what they will think about her. Pieces of puzzle were finally getting into one picture and she could finally see the truth right now. She told everything to Kabuto, he knew her as well as Kankuro did and of course he knew about detectives. Her mind started to wonder and she remembered fight that Kankuro had with Kabuto, she remembered their constant arguments but were all those things enough to make Kabuto kill him? Girl exited the building and run to the guards, not really knowing what she's going to tell, but she kept on running and it was hard to do when you are wearing 15 sm heels. That horrible night came into her mind again, especially the moment when she looked at the car and the only thing that she could remember were grey hair when driver turned around. Breath hitched and Sabaku stepped on her dress and was fell down on the ground. Putting hands right in front of her, she somehow saved her face from smacking on the floor.

''Temari!''

familiar voice sounded so distant right now. Tears started to cover her eyes and she wanted to cry, but not because she fell down. Pair of strong arms gripped her shoulders and helped her to get up. Barely standing on her own legs, she clenched on his shoulders and hold on for dear life, trying to catch her breath.

''Temari'', Shikamaru called, gripped her in his arms and shaking a bit. ''Temari?''

Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks and she looked up, not being able to control her body. She basically fell on him, trembling and shivering, scaring detective so much that he give a sign to guards to come closer.

''Kabuto, he is…he is…'' she mumbled, swallowing and trying to say the word that was running through her head all this time, but she couldn't say it out loud.

''Betrayer'', Shikamaru finished for her.

Nara get this not long time ago, but it was still late. Kabuto was gone in his car and all he could do was to order guards to call to the police and track the car. After that he learned as much information as he only could about Kabuto and he was surprised to know that he was very close to Temari. Now, he could perfectly get everything what girl was feeling right now. She let betrayer in. She let him learn everything and plan attack. She, _with her own heart and body_, let betrayer in. And he knows exactly what it feels like. Holding her close to his body, wrapping her tiny figure in his arms, he was remembering words of his father's best friend: _''You let this happen and he's dead because of your work. Because you messed work with your personal life. You let this happen with your own hands.'' _Caressing her back with his hands and cringing every time, he heard her sob, Nara didn't even hear as others came. He didn't see how Sasuke talked with guards, how Hinata run back to the building and he certainly didn't see Ino, who was staring at them, shivering like a leaf on the wind.

Nara knew what Temari was feeling and even to his worst enemy he didn't want to have this feeling.

''We will find him'', he whispered into her ear, when she finally started to cam down. ''I swear to you we will find him and he will pay for everything what he did.''

Temari was not in a condition to answer, but she heard what he said and she believed in it. Feeling safe in his arms, she closed his eyes, when she heard voice of her brother calling her.

''What happened?'' Gaara asked in a strangely calm voice, mostly looking at Sasuke. ''What the hell happened?''

His tone was calm but it was obvious that he will blow up in any second. Gaara got nervous when he saw Hinata coming to him with eyes wide open. Excusing himself from the main guest on the whole charity event, Gaara came closer to the girl, who tried to catch her breath. After understanding what she said, he barely contained himself not to run. Everyone was looking at him, so he was walking absolutely normally, not hurrying anywhere and nodding to everyone. As soon as they walked out of the building Gaara just run towards gates, seeing familiar figures on the way. The head of the company was in complete confusion, staring at his sister in Shikamaru's arms.

''Your sister will tell you everything'', Sasuke said, nodding to guard and coming closer to him. ''Give us any car, now.''

''What happened?'' Gaara repeated, stubbornly looking at Uchiha. ''I need the answer.''

''She will answer everything.''

Everyone turned to Nara, who slowly stand up, putting Temari up with him. Gaara took step closer to his sister, who fell into his arms, hugging him so tight that he thought she would break his bones. This is the first time when he sees her like that, being so open with her emotions and showing everyone else her vulnerable side.

''I feel like dying'', she whispered into hi ear so only he could hear. ''I'm so sorry, Gaara.''

Even though Sabaku no Gaara had no idea for what she is apologizing, but he hugged her tighter, caressing her back with his hands. Whatever it is, if she apologizes, then it means that it caused harm to him. And Gaara honestly didn't care, because he would not be able to bear seeing Temari's tears.

''It will be okay'', he whispered back, running his hands through her hair. ''I promise you.''

With saying this, he turned to Sasuke, who now was standing near Shikamaru. His eyes were burning holes in Uchiha, who only stared back at him.

''Take any car you want'', he said finally and Shikamaru walked out, probably going to take his own car.

Temari took a deep breath and sighed, hugging her brother. She leaned back and looked at him with silent question in her eyes. Gaara only nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pushing her lightly towards the building. Understanding this gesture, Temari started walking, not turning back to anyone. Gaara stared at Sasuke, who cleared his throat.

''Keep your promise, Uchiha'', he muttered and turned around, going after his sister.

Sasuke closed his eyes for few seconds, taking deep breath. Feeling two small hands on his chest, he immediately inhaled her scent. Hinata worriedly looked at him and then at going away Gaara.

''Give us car that is free right now'', Sasuke said to the guard, opening his eyes and then looking down at Hinata. ''Can you drive?''

''Ino can'', Hinata answered and turned to her best friend. ''Ino?''

Yamanaka was standing near them, looking down. Her eyebrow were furrowed, lips pursed into thin line. Hearing her name, she looked up and stared at the brunette with raised eyebrow. Her blue eyes were no longer shining; they were icy-cold. Hinata came closer to her, wanting to know what actually happened, but Sasuke had no time for it, especially when he saw Shikamaru's car.

''Guard will give you keys of some car and you should drive to home, take all documents from it along with the notebook with the tape and give it all to Tsunade. After you do that, you should just wait for our call and stay at the police station, did you get me?''

Ino just nodded, trying to concentrate. It was really hard to do, especially when Shikamaru walked right to them and didn't even look at her. It was so unprofessional to let feelings get over her mind right now, but she couldn't help it. Seeing guard coming to them, Ino run towards him and at the same time run away from her pain. Image of Shikamaru holding Temari in his arms like she was the most previous thing in the world was blurring her mind, not letting her to think properly. Guard said something, but she just grabbed keys from his hand and get into the car, slamming door loudly. She waited for Hinata to sit next to her and put keys in, quickly pressing pedal and driving away from the place that now was connected to pain for her. Looking at Ino, Hinata was silent and she knew that it's not right time to ask but she couldn't look at Ino being that sad.

''Ino'', she called quietly and then, when she didn't get any reply, she called her louder again: ''Ino.''

Yamanaka, not taking eyes of the road, just let out ''mmm'', gripping steering wheel tightly. She was not very familiar with this street, so she stopped car, looking around. Unfortunately, there were not many cars on the road and she couldn't ask where to turn from other people. But then she noticed that Hinata was pressing some buttons on the little screen, which was right next to her.

''It's GPS'', Hinata said quietly and then screen light up with little map. ''Just follow the arrows, I put our flat as a destination.''

Ino nodded and looked at the screen. Arrow was pointing to the left, so she turned wheel in that direction, relaxing a bit. Now, she at least knows how to get them into needed place. Silence fell in the car and it wasn't comfortable at all. Hinata thought that Ino will tell everything by herself, but as she was keeping her mouth shut, then Hyuuga decided to start talk on her own.

''What happened?'' She asked quietly, slightly turning to her friend. ''You look very sad.''

Ino wanted to tell her the truth. She wanted to say that she and Shikamaru kissed and that she felt something so new to her towards him. She wanted to say that she though this kiss meant something for both of them. She wanted to say that she might have feelings for this genius. But instead, Ino only shook her head.

''Just tired'', she answered, knowing that Hinata won't believe in this. ''You know, I will just wait in the car, okay? Quickly go and take all documents, I'm really tired and weak.''

Hinata nodded and looked around. They were getting closer to the place where they lived.

''It's strange that you still feel weak. Maybe we should go to the doctor again?'' Hyuuga suggested, raising her eyebrow and looking at Ino, who shook her head. ''Why not?''

''Hate hospitals'', Yamanaka answered, turning wheel to the right. ''And I don't need any doctor. I'm fine, I'm just really tired. I will park car here. C'mon, go.''

Hinata sighed and walked out of the car, when Ino parked it. Watching her figure getting into the building, Yamanaka leaned on the seat, closing her eyes. She didn't feel well not just morally. Something was wrong with her body, with her organism and she is just really scared to learn what exactly is not right. Being absorbed in her thoughts about going or not going to the hospital, she ''wake up'' only at the moment when door opened and Hinata sit on the seat, holding whole lot of documents in her hands.

''All of them?'' Ino asked and when Hinata nodded, said: ''Okay, then call Tsunade, we're coming.''

At that exact time, Shikamaru and Sasuke walked out of the car. They looked around and Sasuke was the first one, who noticed needed car. They got a call from guards and police, and they gave them coordinates of where car have stopped. Shikamaru was looking car all over, but it was completely empty.

''I am really disappointed that he just left the car and run away. This guy looked like someone who will fight back'', Nara said, turning to his partner.

''He didn't run away'', Sasuke said quietly, narrowing his eyes and looking in the side of the forest. ''He's here.''

Shikamaru wanted to ask why he thinks so, when they both heard footsteps and out from the forest, Kabuto was coming to them. Still wearing his suit just like them, he unbuttoned his jacket and smirked, looking at them.

''Well'', he started, fixing his glasses. ''Took you long enough to find me.''

**Okay, ending is supposed to intriguing and I hope that it is. I would love to say a huge thank you to ''**_**ShikaInoisthebest**_**'' and ''**_**sumtyms**_**'' for always reviewing, liking and sharing their thoughts with me about chapters. You girls are amazing! Just like everyone else, who actually are not lazy and leave review, thank you so much to you all, you really make me happy! So, two hints: NC-17 and new character in the next chapter! Any opinions who it can be? Stay classy, cuties! – Nizza. xx**


	12. Chapter 11 NC-17!

**Well hello there, cute buttons! I hope everything is okay with you all. So what to wait for in this chapter? NC-17 and I remember I told you about new character, but I decided not to make this chapter messy and you won't see anyone new here. Hopefully you will love it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, carefully looking around. Kabuto noticed this and chuckled.

''No one else is here. Just you two and me'', he said quietly.

It was hard to believe especially when now they are positive that he is to blame for everything what happened. Tall genius narrowed his eyes, looking at Kabuto and again looking in the forest. And forest is the main problem. Anyone can jump out from there and Kabuto can have whole lot of his assistants here, while he and Sasuke have no help. Uncomfortable silence took its place between three people and only sounds of birds singing somewhere in the forest were disturbing whole moment.

''Why did you wait for us?'' Sasuke asked.

His voice cracked through silence and sounded louder than it really is. Uchiha noticed tension in his best friend and started to get slightly worried too. Kabuto seemed like guy, who has everything together and is always two steps further.

''I didn't see point in running from people, who are looking for me'', he answered and shrugged. ''Shikamaru, relax. If I wanted to take you two down, I would like to do that by myself. There is no one here except me and you.''

''You know about us'', Shikamaru stated, straighten up. ''Since when it started?''

''Does that matter?'' man asked, getting rid of his tie. ''Oh, right, you are detectives; you need to know all details. Well, it started from the moment you two came in Gaara's office and then talked to Temari. She told me about you two and I made my searches.''

''You betrayed her'', Shikamaru stated, looking in his eyes.

''I did'', Kabuto answered, not even flinching. ''And I also made whole operation by taking her brother of this world. So?''  
Uchiha wasn't getting this situation. Kabuto had just told them that he is to blame in Kankuro's death, but he's not trying to fight. Sasuke noticed with corner of his eyes, that Shikamaru slowly stepped back to the car. Unlike Uchiha, tall genius understand Kabuto's next step will be. In matter of seconds man in the grey suit put gun out from the back and aimed it on Nara, who jumped to the other side, hiding beside the car. Sasuke reacted not that quick, but he put his gun off too and made a warning shot near Kabuto, but not harming him. He promised to Gaara. He won't be the one, who will judge this person. Gaara needs him alive.

''Two on one'', Sasuke said, aiming gun on Kabuto, who stand perfectly still. ''That would be too easy for us.''

Uchiha's plan was to get opponent distracted with the whole talking thing, while Shikamaru will think of something. And Nara, hiding beside car, was quickly looking around, knowing that Kabuto lied. And he was right. In few minutes, he could see dark figures appearing from the forest, so he took his phone and send signal to the police station, making them now where they are. Now everything what he and Sasuke need to do is to hold on. And this doesn't seem to be very easy. Nara wasn't the type, who quickly aims gun on other person, just because he tried to harm him. Statics says that Uchiha killed more than twenty people, while Nara has only five deaths on him. That's because unlike Sasuke, who doesn't hesitate to pull trigger and shot anyone, who is danger for him, Shikamaru holds on for the last moment. Like right now. Eyes of trained striker saw two guys slowly coming closer, but they keep on hiding beside trees. Ideas were rushing through his mind and he pulled safety lock off the gun as quietly as he could. Something tells him that they won't hold on without huge fight. At that time, Sasuke felt how all his nerves were about to explode. His eyes were stuck on Kabuto, who was twirling gun in his hand, looking at Sasuke.

''You really believed me when I said that no one else is here?'' Kabuto asked, raising his eyebrow. ''Never thought that Sasuke Uchiha is that naïve.''

''Put gun on the ground'', Sasuke said harshly, not even blinking.

Surprise expression was written on his face and then Kabuto chuckled. Sasuke was not in the mood to play. He was getting worried that Shikamaru doesn't show up from the car. It means that he either has something on mind either he was kinda injured. Uchiha really hoped that his first variant is the right one. Looking at Kabuto, detective cleared his throat and took step closer.

''Put. Gun. On. The. Ground'', he said in a calm and commanding tone. ''Right. Now.''

Seems like his tone didn't scare Kabuto. He only chuckled and carefully put gun on the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not really believing in this. His senses were screaming that something is about to happen and when Sasuke came closer and stepped on the gun, Kabuto moved to the side and punched him in ribs, making guy fall down. Pain echoed in the body, making Sasuke cringe and close his eyes for few seconds. Those seconds were enough for Kabuto to come closer and kick him in the stomach with his leg two times.

''What happen Sasuke? Hurt?'' Kabuto asked, wanting to punch him in chest but Sasuke blocked it with his hands.

Gripping his leg in his hands, Sasuke twisted it, making Kabuto fell down and quickly jumped on him, holding his hands together.

''You fight like a girl'', Uchiha muttered, before grabbing his head and banging it on the ground with all power that he had.

He heard sounds that somehow reminded him of a fight beside the car. So Kabuto wasn't lying when he said that he has help. Sasuke wanted to get up and go help his partner, but he underestimated Kabuto. Man rolled to the other sound and gripped Sasuke's wrist, reaching out for his neck. Kabuto was taller than Sasuke and even though their mass was similar, Kabuto had more muscular hands and all Uchiha could do was just try to kick him, while his both hands gripped on his neck. It started to get hard to breathe and lungs were aching for their portion of oxygen. Feeling weakness taking over his body, Sasuke reached out with his hands to opponents face and gripped his ears in his hands. His fingers were reaching out to his eyes and Kabuto started to shook his head from side to side, putting more pressure on Sasuke's throat.

''Die!'' Kabuto screamed, knocking Sasuke on the ground and leaning closer to him. ''Die!''

Sasuke's fingers pressed on Kabuto's eyes and man shouted, but not weakening grip on Sasuke's throat. All attempts to breathe were impossible and Uchiha's vision started to get blurry and soon he couldn't really see anything apart from Kabuto's face.

''Die!'' Kabuto screamed again. ''Diiiie!'' Sasuke pressed his two fingers on opponent's pupils, making guy in grey suit scream like he was being burned alive. ''Diiie-''

''Not yet'', Sasuke hissed and kicked Kabuto in the stomach, knocking him over.

Uchiha sit down, filling his lungs with oxygen that was so needed. His heart was beating fast in his chest, like it was about to jump out from his body. Vision started to clear, but neck hurt like someone walked on it.

''Shika'', Sasuke said quietly and then louder. ''Shika!''

He called his name not to get his help, no. He called his name simply to know if he's alright. The state in which Shikamaru was could hardly be described as ''alright'', but he answered to Sasuke, calling his name too. This is something that they agreed to do after many years of working together. They call each other's names to just know if partner is okay. Patience of Nara was running out, especially when his nose was bleeding, shoulder aching with immense pain and guy, who was laying on the ground, starting to get conscious again. _Fuck it. _He was almost killed and he had enough. With corner of his eye he could see another guy going to other side of the car, where Kabuto and Sasuke were and this only made him surer in his decision. Aiming gun to the guy, he pulled trigger and sound of shot made everyone shiver and look around. Sasuke froze on his place, forgetting about his earlier mission to find his gun, which was laying on the ground. Kabuto was leaning on the car, his eyes closed and whenever he tried to open them, pain was striking through his whole body. Man was feeling himself completely useless, not being able to see anything apart from darkness. Uchiha started to cough and wanted to stand up and look what happened, when Shikamaru appeared from the left side, aiming gun somewhere higher than Sasuke's head. Shot and sound of something big falling on the ground echoed in the forest. Kabuto was still trying to open his eyes, when he felt pair of strong arms lifting him. Man with grey hair tried to kick him, but didn't success in that. His eyes were burning, just burning and he couldn't help but scream of this. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, whose neck was turning purple, and then at Kabuto.

''You, son of a bitch'', he muttered, gripping his hair and kicking his head on the car, probably breaking Kabuto's nose.

Pain just didn't let man even say something. He blocked out, laying unconscious on Shikamaru's hands. Nara threw him on the ground, going to his best friend. Uchiha stand up, shaking a bit.

''I don't think he will able to see'', Sasuke muttered quietly, crunching, when Nara touched his neck. ''I pressed too hard on his pupils.''

Shikamaru looked all over his friend. Neck was getting dark shade of purple and by the way Sasuke's chest was raising up to his breathing, it was obvious that Uchiha can't breathe normally. Shikamaru himself was not sure if his shoulder is okay, because he just doesn't feel it.

''You okay?'' Sasuke asked quietly.

''Been better'', Nara replied and then noticed how Sasuke was shaking. ''Sasuke? What else is hurting apart from neck?''

''Ribs'', Sasuke mumbled.

Both of them were too caught up in each other to notice another figure coming out from the forest. They didn't hear footsteps of the enemy; they didn't see him pulling off gun from the pocket. Sasuke leaned back from Shikamaru and then his eyes widened. Shikamaru caught him falling on him, when sound of shot made him gasp. A sound always comes second after bullet. When Nara raised his head, guy was already coming out to him from the forest and that's when they all heard sirens signaling that police is close. Guy started to run away, but Shikamaru didn't care anymore.

''Sasuke, Sasuke, hold on'', he muttered, gripping body of his best friend in his hands.

Uchiha started to cough with blood and his eyes closed. And then everything was in the blur. Shikamaru doesn't really recall how police cars flooded this place. He only remembers how he held Sasuke's body in his arms, pressing his hand against open wound on his back, trying to stop blood from running out. He remembers how doctors, who came along with police, took Sasuke away from him. He remembers how they tried to look him over too, but he just shrugged, pointing on Sasuke. He remembers his quiet whispers: ''Save him, save him'' and remembers how they started to tear apart Sasuke's suit, looking at the wound. Then he remembers how nurse came to him and gave him water and some medicine. And then he blocked out. But before it, he remembers holding Sasuke's hand in his and noticing how cold it is.

''Shikamaru.''

Voice sounded familiar but he still couldn't quiet get to whom it belongs. Light touch and he felt warm tingles all over his body. This reaction he has only to one person in the world. Ino watched as his eyelids flattered and he opened his eyes, slowly. His gaze focused on her and little smile appeared on his lips, when he saw tears in her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes were looking at him like he was the most precious thing in this world and Shikamaru caught himself in thinking that he wants to be important and precious to her, always.

''Welcome back'', she whispered, gripping his hand in his.

Following her urges, Ino lift up his hand and kissed his knuckles, closing her eyes. She thought he wouldn't wake up. Even though doctors said that nothing is critical and that he will wake up in few hours, she still was afraid that his eyes would never open. And when they did, when those dark brown eyes stared at her, she felt relief ravishing through her whole body. He's alive. He's here. He's smiling. She couldn't help but cry just a little bit, because god, she really thought he might not wake up. She kissed his knuckles again, not opening her eyes, feeling that she could just sit here like that for forever.

''Glad to be back'', Shikamaru replied quietly, looking at her.

The emotion that he saw in those blue like sky eyes made him understand that she means too much to him to not let her know about what he feels towards her. It was hard, because Nara by himself couldn't really describe what he feels for her, but she should know that she is important to him. He opened his mouth to say that but then he remembered something more important than what he's going to say.

''Where is Sasuke?'' He asked in a husky voice.

Ino's face changed its expression and she leaned back, still gripping his hand.

''He is in the operation room'', she mumbled. ''Only two hours passed, but doctors didn't say anything. I honestly don't know how he is right now.''

Shikamaru swallowed, nodding. His heart fell and he barely could keep straight face in front of Ino. How could he be that stupid? He should have known about another figure. He should have seen that guy. He should have pull his friend away and take off his gun. But he didn't do that and that's the reason why Sasuke was shot. Shikamaru closed his eyes and felt how Ino tightened her grip on his and.

''He will be okay'', she whispered quietly.

Nara opened his eyes and stared at her. For Ino, it was really painful to see him like that, because she knew that he was blaming himself. She was sure that he was comparing this situation to everything what happened to his father and she was right. Shikamaru indeed was making comparison and was ready to bury himself deep in the ground. He made promise that no one will every get hurt because of him, because of his job, that no one from his closed ones will ever get hurt. Such a simple promise and yet he couldn't even keep it. Ino didn't want to see him feeling guilty. She stand up from her chair and sit on his bed, surprising Shikamaru. Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned in and touched their noses.

''I was so scared for you, so don't you dare to think that you should have been on his place. I'm thanking God that you opened your eyes'', she whispered, looking in his eyes. ''Don't blame yourself. Sasuke will be okay, I know it and you know it. Everything will be okay.''

Shikamaru closed his eyes when her lips touched his. A bit salty taste of her lips told him that she was really crying a lot and that made him wrap his arms around her waist, but pain echoed through his left shoulder, when he tried to raise it. Ino leaned back and bite her lip, looking at him apologetically.

''Pulled muscles here'', she said, pointing on the shoulder. ''Will be okay in a week.''

Nara only nodded and sighed, because he thought that he would have way more serous injury if to count that he didn't feel his shoulder few hours ago. He leaned in, sealing their lips together again. He felt himself becoming more alive, because this kiss made his heart just burn along with her. Ino leaned back, placing her forehead on his and smiling.

''Doctor will come in few minutes. You should relax'', she said and stand up.

''What's with Kabuto?'' Shikamaru asked, remembering about that man. ''Does Gaara know about everything?''

Ino swallowed, doubting if he should tell everything to him or not. At that moment doctor came to the room, so she excused herself, going out from the room. When she came to Hinata, girl was glowing with happiness but when she saw her best friend, she quickly stopped smiling. Hyuuga was leaning on the wall, hugging her knees and not noticing anyone. Her eyes were stuck on the door that leaded to the operation room where Sasuke was now. Ino sit next to her and without saying anything, just hugged her friend. Like waking up, Hinata blinked few times and slightly turned her head to Ino.

''How Shikamaru is?'' She asked quietly.

''He's okay'', Ino replied, feeling a bit guilty. ''Any news about Sasuke?''

Hinata shook her head. For already two hours she was praying that doctors would come out and tell her that everything is okay. But nothing was happening, door was still closed and it seemed like her prayers were not heard. Faith was not letting her sit up and start crying. Hinata just keep on looking at the door, being sure that soon doctor would come out and tell her that Sasuke is okay.

''Hinata, do you need something? Coffee? Food?'' Ino asked, looking at her friend.

Another shook of the head and Yamanaka sighed, standing up. Mumbling that she will bring something, blonde girl went away, leaving brunette alone with her thoughts. And those thoughts were resolving around certain detective, around her feelings towards him. Did she love him? Maybe. Hinata has no idea what love is and is she in love or not. She knows about love from books and there it is described with those butterflies in the stomach, with desire that will burn in her, with blush that will cover her cheeks. If to think of this, then Hinata is definitely in love with Sasuke. But apart from all of this, she just wanted to be beside him, wanted to feel his kisses on her skin, wanted to see his smile. He didn't say anything to her that could make her understand that he's in love with her, but now it didn't matter at all. Hinata was okay if he doesn't feel anything of what she does towards him. She just wanted him to be okay, she wanted him to be _alive_.

''Here'', Ino said quietly, handling to her cup with tea. ''I know you don't really drink tea, but they don't have coffee here.''

Hinata took cup automatically, putting it on the floor and immediately forgetting about it.

''What it feels like?'' She asked in a whisper, not turning to her friend.

''What?'' Ino asked, putting her cup with tea on the floor beside her. ''Feels what?''

''To know that Shikamaru is okay. To see him open his eyes.''

Ino took deep breath and gripped Hinata's shoulders, turning girl to her. Their eyes met and Ino saw so much pain in lavender eyes that she wanted to cry along with her friend.

''Hinata, listen to me'', she said confidently, raising her voice. ''Sasuke will wake up. He will be okay. Right now he needs your faith, so just believe. There is nothing else that you can do.''

Her speech seemed to have some effect on Hyuuga, because Hinata nodded and turned around, taking cup in her hands and taking few sips from it. Faith. This is what she should have right now. Hinata closed her eyes, letting hot liquid warm her body and only then understand how hungry she is. Her stomach growled loudly and Ino laughed.

''They have cakes here'', she said, looking at her friend. ''I can bring them here if you don't want to go.''

''Did you eat?'' Hinata asked and when Ino shook her head, she smiled. ''Then buy them and bring here. We'll eat them together.''

Ino smiled and went away again. Hinata looked at the door and sighed, resting her chin on her knees. She was tired. Tired of not knowing what is going, tired of thinking of all possible scenarios. Footsteps made her raise her head and her mouth opened, when she saw Gaara in front of her. Hinata wanted to stand up, but he surprised her by sitting next to her and letting out small sigh.

''No news?'' He asked, nodding to the door.

Hinata shook his head and handled to him cup with her tea, but he denied it. They sit in silence fore few seconds and Hyuuga wondered if she should say something, but man beside her broke silence himself.

''He will be okay'', he said quietly.

Hinata raised her eyebrow, looking at him with wide eyes. This is not something what she expected to hear from Gaara. Redhead was sitting quietly near her, not saying anything else. But somehow Hinata understand what he meant with this. Sasuke was laying there because of his promise to get Kabuto to Gaara.

''What's with Kabuto?'' HInata asked.

In all honesty, she didn't care about that guy. All she could care about was Sasuke, but she know that the first thing that he will ask after waking up will be where Kabuto is. _If he wakes up_, inner voice reminded to her and she shook her head slightly.

''Here are our cakes!'' Ino said loudly, appearing from the turn and stopping, noticing Gaara. ''Oh. Hi.''

Sabaku nodded to the blonde girl, who came closer to them, holding two plates in her hands. She handled one to Hinata and then looked around. Hinata and Gaara were sitting on the floor and Ino went to nearest sofa, motioning them to sit with her. Hinata stand up and went there, followed by Gaara.

''So what's with Kabuto?'' Hinata asked.

''No, thank you, don't really like cakes'', Gaara said, when Ino pointed on the cake. ''Well, most likely Kabuto won't be able to see anymore. Because of that, it will be a bit hard to set him into the prison.''

''Why he won't be able to see?'' Ino asked, her eyes widening.

''As I get from his loud screams, Sasuke is responsible for that and technically, Kabuto has permission to have lawyer and he can simply go to judge and Sasuke will have problems.''

Hinata's mouth opened. Is this a joke? So he kept his promise and for finding a murderer he can get into prison? Looking at Hinata's expression, Gaara shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder, gripping it.

''Hinata, I'm head of one of the biggest companies in Japan. Believe me, Sasuke has nothing to worry about. If I want, then I can make this case absolutely unofficial and it won't even reach till court and Kabuto will just wake up in the prison'', Gaara said. ''There is a little complication in the fact that everyone knows about death of Kankuro and in the end we have to say something. But this is my problem, not yours.''

''They are done with case?'' Hyuuga asked and Gaara nodded. ''Oh, okay. Thank you.''

''I should thank them'', Gaara said and stand up. ''When both of them will feel okay, tell them to contact me. And you two are on the practice year, right?'' He asked and when girls nodded, smiled. ''When it will finish and if you'll have good letters of completing course, then go to my company without hesitation.''

Saying this Garaa walked away, not letting girl somehow reply to what he said. Ino turned to Hinata and smiled widely. Girls hugged, feeling truly relieved about whole court thing and what Gaara said. Now, all they needed to know is Sasuke's condition. Like by their wish, doctor walked out from the door and Hinata jumped, almost falling, but still managing to stay on her feet.

''What's with him?'' She asked in a whisper.

Truth is Hinata was scared to hear what doctor is going to say. That's why she bite her lower lip and swallowed hard, trying to get herself emotionally ready for what's about to come. Ino stand near her, gripping her shoulders and getting nervous too. She had a good feeling, but who knows, maybe her senses are not right. Doctor let out tired smile to them.

''We did everything what we can. He's strong, so he should wake up in next 24 hours and if he won't, then we will register his condition as coma'', he said, looking at girls. ''Now, if you excuse me.''

Doctor went away, leaving girls alone in the cold corridor. Ino looked at Hinata, who was staring at the dot on the wall, not even blinking. Yamanaka tried to come up with some positive thing to say, tried to come up with something that will sound uplifting, but she honestly couldn't.

''Hina, he will wake up. Doctor said himself that Sasuke is strong, so he just should wake up'', Ino mumbled, gripping Hyuuga's shoulder in her hands. ''Hinata, please.''

Brunette said nothing and only nodded, looking how Sasuke was transported from operation room to another on bed. Ino gripped her hand, but Hinata still rushed with doctors. Few weeks. Few weeks and here she is, running towards him and thinking that she won't be the same if he won't open his eyes in those 24 hours.

''Miss, you can't-'' one of nurses started, but Hinata didn't listen to her, coming in. ''Miss!''

''Let her be'', Ino said strictly, taking both nurses hands in hers and pulling them out of the room.

Door closed from the other side and Hinata came closer to the bed, looking at Sasuke. He looked like he was peacefully sleeping: chest was raising and falling due to his breathing, all features relaxed. But realization that he is fighting for his life right now made her let out small gasp. She didn't cry. Hinata thought that with crying she will only make it clear that she doesn't believe that he will come wake up, so she controlled her tears not letting them spit out from her eyes. Hyuuga took his hand in hers, noticing how cold it was.

''Sasuke'', she called, hoping that he may answer.

Her hand gripped his tighter and she took a deep breath. He will be okay. He will be okay.

''I just..'', she started and then inhaled. ''I just want you to know that I know you're fighting right now to wake up. I want you to know that people are waiting for you here. _I am waiting for you here._ Come back, Sasuke. Come back, back to me. I know you can. I.. love you.''

When she said those three words she suddenly understand that she said them from her heart. She really meant what she said and Hinata let out small laugh of relief. Yes, yes, she loves him. With all her heart, soul and her everything. She loves him. Hinata looked around and saw not big sofa in the corner of the room. Girl went there, laying on it and closing her eyes. He will wake up and she will be here, waiting for this moment.

Ino went back to Shikamaru, opening door to his room without knock and coming in. Nara was laying on the bed, staring at the tv, when he noticed her and turned it off. Ino closed door beside her and sit on his bed.

''Sasuke was operated'', she announced quietly. ''He should wake up in 24 hours.''

''There is a possibility that he may not wake up?'' Shikamaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

''Even if this possibility exists, who cares? He will wake up, anyway!'' Ino said confidently and smiled widely.

Shikamaru immediately felt himself better. Her optimism was impossible to ignore and he knew that she said this just to make him feel better and he appreciated that a lot. Nara moved to the side, tapping free place on his bed.

''Come'', he mumbled and Ino lay down next to him. ''Who knew that you would agree that easily.''

Ino chuckled and looked up, wanting to reply something witty but all thoughts raced out through her mind when his eyes met hers. They stared at each other for rather long time before Shikamaru leaned in, capturing her lips in his. It felt like heaven: her full and plumy lips were so welcoming that he barely could contain groan that came out from his throat. Heat of her bdoy was just calling for him to touch her. Ino moved, taking more comfortable position, getting closer to him. Shikamaru lay on top of her, controlling his weight on his hands, cringing a bit because of the pain in the shoulder.

''You okay?'' Ino quickly asked, looking worriedly at him.

Shikamaru didn't respond. He was looking at her and couldn't believe that this is all for real. Her blonde hair were spread all over pillow, blue eyes were shining, full lips were spread in a smile and he never saw more beautiful picture in front of him. Nara now understand that he wants to see her that close, that happy every time with him.

''I…'' he started and then swallowed hard.

It was really hard for him to say those words, because saying it will mean responsibility and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. But by his expression Ino understand everything. Leaning in and touching his lips with hers, girl smiled.

''Me too'', she whispered in his lips and then let out small shout when he kissed her fiercely, causing her to moan.

That moan was the sexiest sound that Shikamaru had ever heard. Taking deep breath, he tried to hold himself back and not go further, but when she just pulled him on her, Nara knew that he would for damn sure go further. His tongue draw small circle on her neck, causing girl to shiver under him. He continue on sucking her neck and Ino moaned louder and longer. It was amazing how his body reacted on her closeness, how shivers running up and down his spine and palms were getting sweaty. She was turning him on in matter of seconds with her kisses, touches and moves.

''You are killing me'', Nara whispered in her ear.

Yamanaka opened her mouth to answer but he kissed her again with a kiss that turned off her brains. She whimpered and her body curled up, getting closer to his. This made Shikamaru smirk and he bite her shoulder roughly. There was something arousing in his rude manners with her, how he did everything to make her understand that even though he's the one, who's injured, he's boss in this situation and she loved it. What can be better than being under control of someone, who can make you tremble with only his gaze? Shikamaru gripped her hip and kissed her earlobe, licking it and then going down on her neck.

''Shika'', she called, breathing heavily.

His name never sounded so arousing, never sounded so damn good than now. Nara get irritated on the thought that one time other guy just had sex with her and probably didn't even care about her at that time. He got angry on the thought that someone treated this princess in his arms not the way she should be treated. He was about toshow her what it's like to be with the real man, what it is like to be with him. His hands sneak under her shirt, touching her warm skin and enjoying how silky it is under his touch. Ino arched her back when his fingers dig into her ribs and he kissed her neck, loving her reaction on his touches.

''Shh'', he whispered when she moaned rather loud, when his hand squeezed her breast over lace bra. ''We don't want to be heard, do we?''

Nara kissed her temple, breathing in that flower-ish scent of hers that drives him crazy. All his touches were only plucking sticks in the fire that was already burning in her body. She was hot, she was tingling and it was all because of his skillful mouth and hands. Ino never felt this way, she didn't even think that this feeling exists. Taking off her shirt, she didn't even blush under his gaze, when she took off her bra too.

''Precious'', he whispered before his teeth locked on her nipple.

Loudly taking in air, Ino closed her eyes, giving in to pleasant sensations. She could feel electricity rushing through her whole body every time he touched her. Shikamaru cupped her face, ignoring pain in the shoulder and kissed her with everything what he had. Ino pulled back, catching air, feeling one his hand taking zip down of her jeans. His attention was on her breasts: kissing, licking, biting. All of this was driving Ino crazy, she was trembling, squeezing her legs together, trying to somehow release tension that was in her body.

''Soon baby, soon'', he whispered in her ear, when Ino involuntary lifted up her hips, making his hand touch her.

Shikamaru looked up at her and fell in love with what he saw: her teeth biting her lower lip, eyes closed, expression of pure pleasure on her face. Bed wasn't big and it was quiet hard to go down, so he stayed in the same position in which he was, gripping her ass in his hand.

''Take them off'', he muttered.

It took Ino few moments to register his words before she started to take off her jeans as quickly as she only could. Nara at that moment get rid of the shirt that nurses pulled him in. Jeans and shirt fell on the floor and their owners hugged each other, kissing passionately. Her hands scratched his chest with her nails and she went down, scratching too close to his aroused member. Shikamaru let his hand slip under her pants and with smirk realized how wet she is. His finger slide up and down her lips and Ino arched her back, biting her lip to not moan.

''Is that because of me?'' He asked in a whisper, enjoying with what ease he slides his finger.

Ino just nodded, looking at him and silently pleading him to do what she wants him to. Lustful look in her eyes was enough to make him want to take her right here and now, without any sentiments. But he hold on, slowly entering one finger into her, watching attentively her reaction. Her back arched, exposed breaths with hard nipples pressing on his naked chest – amazing feeling. Shikamaru swallowed, his erection getting painful to hold. Pain stroke through shoulder but he ignored it, laying on girl and taking down his pants and boxers. Ino wrapped her legs around him, her hands pulled his hair to her, sealing their lips together. Teeth clashed, tongues explored each other's mouths, making both of them moan.

''Please'', she whispered as he pulled back from her. ''Shikamaru, please.''

''Please what?'' He asked, looking her eyes.

With force opening her eyes, Ino gripped back of his neck and pushed their foreheads together, not breaking their eye contact.

''Fuck me'', she said harshly.

Her lips parted apart as he entered her roughly, hitting back of her walls. Shikamaru thought he would merge with her right now, when she took him all in, her tight walls pulsating around his hard member.

''Fuck'', he let out, closing his eyes for few seconds.

His vision blurred and became black for a moment and then he shook his head, looking down. Ino had her eyes closed, her long blonde hair was in a total mess and he never saw anything sexier than this. Not bothering to keep pace calm, because he knew that this is not what any of them wanted, Shikamaru started to just smack himself into her. Their foreheads were still pressed to each other and they keep on kissing stealing kisses, not letting moans echo in the room. He was burning, burning with her and she was doing the same, giving her all to him. His finger pressed on her lips and she opened her mouth, taking it in, looking at him. Her tongue licked his finger, biting it a bit and Nara closed his eyes, groaning. His thrusts became harder and Ino throw her head back, her breasts bouncing in front of him and he leaned in, kissing them. His hand was gripping her butt cheek, lifting her sometimes higher to change the angle, while other hand was on her back, keeping her on the place. Ino was caressing his biceps, biting lips to blood to avoid screaming.

''Yes, yes'', she muttered, when he just began to uncontrollably thrust into her like animal.

Her walls began to tighten around him; it was impossible to take it anymore. One strong thrust and her whole body tensed up before she reached her climax, biting his shoulder and groaning. Shikamaru came right after her, roaring in her ear, squeezing her in his arms so tight that it got hard to breathe. Their hearts were beating in the same rhythm and he collapsed on her. Ino moved to the other side, breathing heavily and not opening up her eyes. Smell of sweat and sex filled the room and Shikamaru opened his eyes, looking at the little goddess beside him.

''This room has shower'', he mumbled quietly and girl opened her eyes.

''I don't think I can move'', she replied honestly and Shikamaru smirked. ''Later.''

They hugged and Nara covered their bodies with blanket, kissing her temple. He never thought that this would happen when he's in the hospital but anyways, what happened was absolutely amazing. Detective sighed and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

''Ino'', he called and she moved, turning her head to him.

''Mmm?''

''I had just thought and...'', Shikamaru opened his eyes and leaned back, looking in her blue eyes. ''Remember what I said to you about relationships and my job?''

Ino nodded and swallowed. She was feeling so light and happy right now and this sudden change to important theme made her furrow her eyebrows. Girl looked at him and stared in his eyes, waiting for continue.

''I am ready to be in relationships with you'', he let out. ''You are already so close to my heart, though, I don't know why I said that. Just thought it would be good if you'd know this.''

Ino bite her lower lip, looking at him. This is obviously not ''I love you'' but she knew that for him it was the same. And knowing that she is close to her made girl smile widely. Kissing his bare chest, she didn't say anything, hugging him tighter. And no words were needed.

''We will be okay'', Shikamaru whispered in her ear, when she closed her eyes. ''I promise you.''

His eyes closed too and his last thought was a prayer to God and he prayed for Sasuke. _If you exist… save him. He is not the one, who you should take to yourself, _he thought and hugging girl, fell asleep.

**Did anyone else notice that I always end up chapters badly? Ugh. Anyways, what are your thoughts on NC-17? What is your overall opinion on this chap? And hello to all new followers! **** - Nizza. xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Helloooo! How are you doing, cuties?) I'm sorry for not updating, but well, uni -.- Anyways, here comes new chapter. I got some messages and yes, this story is indeed coming to its end. Three chapters or something like this and I will write epilogue. However, hope you will still enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12

In happy moments or in moments when we are just too busy with something, time flies so fast that in the blink of an eye clocks show completely different time. And just the opposite, when you feel bad or bored, time seems to freeze. Every hour was another torture and Hinata was not sure if she could take it anymore. Five hours passed. Five long, filled with eternal hope hours passed and Sasuke didn't wake up. Hyuuga didn't sleep or even close her eyes for more than few seconds. She wanted to be awake when he will open his eyes. Yawn escaped her lips and she shook her head. Door opened and face of cute nurse showed up.

''Do you want anything?'' She asked quietly, looking at Hinata sympathetically.

''Coffee would be nice'', Hyuuga answered and nodded, when girls went away. ''God.''

Brunette curled up on sofa, switching her gaze on the bed, where Sasuke was laying. He reminded her of a dark angel. Her own dark angel. She smiled to her thought and stand up from sofa, stretching out. All five hours she was sitting in the same position, looking at him and now her legs felt like they were made of wood. Sitting on his bed, she took his cold hand in hers, sighing. How come his hand is still cold? Room is so hot, he should have warm up for all those hours. Hinata raised her hand and touched his hair with her fingers, smiling. She heard footsteps and stand up, smiling to nurse who handled coffee to her. She looked like she was going to say something and Hinata raised her eyebrow.

''He will wake up'', she said with so much confidence in her voice that Hinata couldn't help but smile. ''You are waiting for him… he will wake up, just for you.''

''I hope'', Hinata answered and looked at the girl. ''Thank you for this.''

Nurse smiled and went out, leaving her alone with Sasuke. Taking few sips from coffee, Hinata put cup on the little table next to the bed and looked at Sasuke again. She suddenly felt an urge to fill silence of this room with something. Hinata took chair from the corner and put it next to Sasuke's bed. She sit on the chair and tried to think of something to say.

''You know, my family is actually not bad. Dad just doesn't like what faculty I chose and he is not in agreement with my decision to not be anyhow revolved around our company. But, I think I made everything right. I mean, can you see me as a leader? I would be absolutely horrible! I'm not that tough and I can't take risky decisions, so I decided that it would be better if I won't even try. I am not very interested in this, anyways. Not like I was interested very much in the faculty that I chose, but it's better than nothing. I like paper work. It calms me down, just like it calms down you.''

Hinata was talking calmly, gripping cup in her hands and staring at the window. Her voice did indeed break the silence in the room and she felt herself surprisingly comfortable. She was talking about anything that came into her mind, not even realizing what kind of impact she has on laying on the bed Sasuke. She didn't even think that her voice was now breaking through walls of unconscious state and getting into his mind.

''Hanabi is so lovely. She's a tom-boy, but not in a style, but her character. She's so brave and fearless and yet she's so small. Sometimes I even get jealous when I look at her, in my twenties I don't have this kind of bravery in my heart. I love her so much and she loves me too. When I was living with parents, she came every night in my room and you know what she did? Just lay her head on my knees and closer her eyes, while I will caress her back, play with her hair. Too bad that I didn't appreciate those moment back then.''

She didn't even know that her voice makes him want to fight harder. She didn't even have idea that her voice is his light in the darkness. She couldn't even imagine that her voice is what pulls him up. Hinata sighed and looked at him. Not noticing any changes, girl took another sip of her drink and sighed again.

''I'll just keep talking'', she whispered, looking at him. ''Maybe you're listening to me, huh? If you do, then I'm here, Sasuke, waiting for you. For already five hours. And if it's needed, I will wait for many more. I'm here.''

At the same time, Ino was wiggling with her eyebrows, looking at detective. She slowly put strap of bra on her shoulder and bite her lower lip. Leaning down, she tried to pull jeans as sexy as only she could and judging by Shikamaru's face, she was doing everything just right. Detective couldn't keep his eyes away from her flat stomach, round breasts and falling freely on her shoulders hair.

''Come here'', he called, his voice getting husky.

Girl didn't move, putting her hands on her hips and arching her eyebrow. She turned to him with her back and swayed her hips, while taking shirt from the floor. Turning her head she winked to him and started to put shirt on. Protesting groan escaped Shikamaru's lips and she chuckled, turning fully to him. Nara gestured her to come to him and Ino started to come closer in little steps. It's like he had some magnet for her, because she just couldn't keep away from him for a long time.

''Usually undressing part turns on, but no one obviously saw you dressing'', he said, taking her hands in his and making her sit on his bed.

Ino chuckled and leaned in, touching their noses. Her eyes met his and they both smiled, sealing their lips in a kiss. It started to turn into heated one, when doors opened and they both turned around. Ino furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the guest.

''Never heard that you should knock before coming in?'' She asked, standing up from his bed.

''Never heard that you should wear high-waisted jeans with crop tops?'' Temari asked back, raising her eyebrow.

Both girls shot each other gaze full of hate and Shikamaru only sighed. He gripped Ino's hand in his, hoping that she won't get very angry. Temari wasn't the one, who he wanted to see, but when she came closer and smiled, he smiled back. Sabaku noticed their interlaced fingers and swallowed hard. All her hopes that Shikamaru would see her from the different side and will fall in love with her were ruined in matter of seconds. Nara saw her other side, but unfortunately for her, didn't fall in love with it.

''How are you?'' She asked quietly, trying to ignore Ino's gazes at her. ''Nurse told me that something is wrong with your shoulder.''

''Everything is okay'', he answered, starting to caress Ino's hand with his thumb, knowing that this calms her down. ''How are you?''

''Good'', she replied and then looked at Ino. '"Can we talk in private?''

Yamanaka gripped her teeth, looking at Temari. She flinched and narrowed her eyes. Shikamaru noticed this change and shook his head, looking at Sabaku.

''If you have something to say, then say now. I don't have any secrets'', he said sternly, taking sitting position and leaning on the wall.

''I will go'', Ino suddenly said, surprising both Temari and Shikamaru. ''Have a talk.''

She nodded to Nara, who looked very confused and walked out of the room, closing door quietly behind her. Ino didn't want Temari to think that she's a tight grip on Shikamaru, because first of all, this is not truth and this is just wrong. She didn't want to make an impression of jealous and overly-protective girlfriend because this is not who she is and who she will ever be. But when he looked at the door, she barely fought back the urge to lean on it and hear what they are talking about. And in the room, Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows, when Temari came closer. He really didn't want to give Ino any reason to not believe him and he cleared his throat, looking at Temari.

''I just want to say that…'' Temari started and sit on the bed.

''Stand up from bed'', Shikamaru said calmly, looking in her eyes.

''I just want to say that I think we have certain connection'', she continued, keep on sitting on the bed and looking at him. ''I don't think you should deny this.''

Nara doubted if he should scream at her or just cut off rudely. None of these options seemed to be good idea after everything what happened. However, he really couldn't stand everything what she talks about.

''Temari'', he whispered and reached out to her hand. ''Temari, this is not you. You shouldn't be sitting here, asking guy out. No, this is not who you are. Guys should run after you, but not vice versa. I'm taken. End of the story.''

He tried to say this as softly as he could and he did it. Temari looked at their hands and made a small smile. Standing up, girl looked at Nara and sighed. God, how lucky Ino is. This tall genius, who was sitting right in front of her had absolutely undeniable magnetism and apart from that, he had strong character. _I always end up not having something what I want, _she thought to herself and chuckled at this thought. She nodded to Shikamaru and turned around, going to the door. Opening it, she suddenly turned her head, looking at him.

''I hope she's worth it'', she mumbled and walked out.

Temari looked around, being very surprised that she didn't see Ino around or didn't bump at her. If it were for her, then she wouldn't even let any other woman speak with her man, but as it happened, Ino was different. And maybe that's why he chose her. Temari shook her head and went out from the hospital. Yamanaka, who was coming from Hinata bump into her in the corner. Both girls looked at each other with narrowed eyes and Ino pushed Temari to the side, going back to Shikamaru.

''I hope you understand that your life is going to be in the constant danger'', Temari shouted, making Ino freeze. ''Life will be in constant fear when you won't know will he come back or not. Will he be alive or not. And like that every god damn day. I really hope you know in what you're getting yourself in. I am used to that, my whole childhood was spent in fear that dad won't make it home, because he had so many jealous enemies who wanted to take company away from him. I am used to this, but are you?''

Ino swallowed lump in her throat and without saying anything, continue on going to Shikamaru's room. Temari shook her head and turned around, going out of the hospital. Ino opened door of the room and closed it quietly behind her. Shikamaru, who was waiting for her, raised his head and stared at her, waiting for something. But what came out next was not what he expected. Girl fell into his arms, gripping him so tight in her embrace that it got hard for him to breathe. He hugged her back, getting really worried of her behavior. Did Temari say something to her?

''Ino?'' He called, caressing her back with his hands. ''Ino, what happened?''

''Promise me'', she whispered, taking her head in his hands and looking in his eyes. ''Promise me that every single day you will try your best to come back home.''

Shikamaru blinked, realizing what she's asking. He let out long sigh and closed his eyes. He felt her little kisses on his face and couldn't help but smile. And when, when did she fell for him that strong? When did he fell for her like that? Hugging her in his arms, he suddenly understand that he doesn't want her to wait for him. He doesn't want her to be nervous and worried about him. He wants her to be happy and careless. He wants to see those blue eyes shining.

''Ino'', he called, opening his eyes and looking at her. ''We will talk about this. Later.''

Yamanaka wanted to protest, but something in his gaze made her just shut her mouth and nod. Besides, hospital is definitely not a good place to discuss this. She lay with him on bed and they both stared at the ceiling.

''Let's pray for Sasuke'', she suggested and Shikamaru smiled.

_Darkness. Darkness does not exist, as it matters. Darkness is basically absence of light and nothing else. Sasuke knew that and now, couldn't understand what is going on. Darkness was surrounding him and no matter hos hard he tried, but his eyes just couldn't adjust to it. He couldn't even understand where he was. No shapes, nothing. Just an empty place and Uchiha was not sure if it has end or not. It was not cold and not hot. Sasuke couldn't understand what is going on, really. He didn't feel himself… alive. No, he wasn't alive. He couldn't move and he didn't feel his body at all. He couldn't see anything but he could hear. And he could hear quiet whisper coming from somewhere. Slowly, voice was getting louder and louder and he finally was able to recognize it. And when he did, smile made corners of his lips go up. Hinata. He concentrated his attention on her words, trying to understand what she's saying. _

''… _and you know, at first sight I didn't really like you. You made fun of me. You were not polite. But I think then, when you started to work together on case, in that second day, when you actually listened to my thoughts… I think from that moment I started to feel something different towards to you.''_

_Why was she saying this?_

''… _Sasuke, please, wake up. Come back to me.''_

_What is even going on? Why she asks him that? Uchiha never been so confused in his whole life. Why he should come back to her? No, why did he even leave her? And then he heard another whisper. It was a male voice and Sasuke could recognize this voice even if all people in the world would start talking at the same time. _

''… _I know that you will wake up. I just want you to wake up now, stop keeping us in such a nervous state. God… God, if you are real, here is your chance to prove it. Make Sasuke wake up. We need him. I need him.''_

_Sasuke started to realize something. Hinata is calling him to come back. Shikamaru ants him to wake up. Uchiha doesn't feel his body. Sasuke never been religious person, but… looking around, he only huffed. This is ridiculous. It can't be true. _

''… _if he won't wake up I don't know what will be with Hinata… please, let Sasuke wake up, God. He's not bad person. Many years ago I was praying for my dad, but you still took him away from me. So for now, listen to my prayers now. Wake him up.''_

_Was that… Ino? Uchiha started to believe more in what he thought about earlier. Can he right now be in some coma? Can this place be some bridge between life and death? Can this possibly be real or is it this all in his head? And if so, then what he needs to do to go back to his friends? So many questions and not a one answer. Uchiha closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on his feelings. Nothing. It's like he doesn't even have body. ''I want to go back. I can do it. I will do it.'' he tried and tried to feel his body, tried to somehow say something, but nothing. _

''_I love you so much. Sasuke. Sasuke, please.''_

_It was Hinata. And she was crying. Sudden anger started to raise in his soul. Hinata is there, she's crying because he can't open his damn eyes, __she is crying because of him__. He got angry because of his own uselessness, because he couldn't do anything to come back. Anger was like a wave through his body, making him feel every part of his boy again. ''I will come back''. This thought was running over and over in his head and he was not about to give up. He could hear quiet sobs and it was killing him inside. ''I love you'', he thought and tried to make a step. And he did it. Sasuke felt his leg raising and moving forward, doing step. Out of nowhere, he saw sun light getting through the darkness. It was showing road. And Sasuke was sure where to go. Looking down at his legs, he only smirked. ''C'mon. Everyone waited long enough.''_

His hand. She got so used to hold his cold hand for all those hours. Time was passing and he wasn't moving and slowly, deep inside her soul she started to doubt that he would wake up. Hinata sighed, resting her head on her hands, keep on looking at him. Hyuuga take his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles. She never stopped praying, never stopped believing. And this is what brought Sasuke back. She first heard loud intake of oxygen from him and let go of his hand. His eyebrows furrowed, but he still didn't open his eyes. Not wasting any time, girl pressed on the red button near bed and stared at Sasuke. She leaned closer, again taking his hand in hers.

''Sasuke? Sasuke!'' She called, looking at his face.

She heard footsteps and soon room was full with doctors and nurses who made Hinata get out. She was walking in circles in the corridor, biting her nails and already starting to pull her hair, when nurse when out with huge smile on her lips. She nodded to Hinata and opened door, gesturing her to come in. Shaking, Hinata stared at doctor, who only smiled to her.

''I told you that he's strong'', he said quietly and walked out, motioning nurses to do the same.

Hinata came closer to the bed and stared at sleeping Sasuke. She slowly raised her hand and touched his face. His head moved and she couldn't help but gasp. He was reacting on her touches. He was alive. Tears covered her vision and she sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand. Hearing strange sound, Sasuke struggled to open his eyes. And when he did, there was nothing more beautiful than he could see than Hinata's face. Her lavender eyes were shining because of tears and she kneeled down. One her hand touched his chest and other started to caress his face.

''Don't cry'', Sasuke muttered quietly, wiping rolling from her cheek tear with his thumb. ''I'm here.''

Hinata only smiled on this. Her prayers were heard. He was now here with her and she couldn't be happier. It felt like suddenly she was free from all the weight on her shoulder. She leaned in, touching their noses.

''I will never leave you again'', Sasuke whispered.

His throat was dry and it was really hard to say something, but he tried his best to compose words into sentence. When Hinata heard what he said, she only started to sob more.

''I love you'', she whispered, not opening her eyes. ''I love you so much.''

Sasuke made a half-smirk on this and tried to move, but he was too weak to do anything. He continue on laying, looking in those lavender eyes and thinking that he doesn't want to see anything else apart from her beautiful eyes. She was the reason he came back, she was the light in that darkness and even though it sounded so cheesy, Sasuke was not afraid right now to admit to himself that he loves her too. With everything he has. He closed his eyes, enjoying her light touches on his cheek.

''I love you too'', he whispered and sighed. ''I do.''

**Okay I know that this chapter turned out to be not long as usually my chapters are, but I hope you're not very disappointed. Let me know what you think of the whole ''Sasuke'' thing. In next chapter two mature scenes (because I can and because I want lol) so no more thinking ''what couple it will be?''. By the way, do any of you have any picture that I can put out as a cover for this story? If yes, please, message me! Love you! – Nizza. xx**


	14. Chapter 13 NC-17! (x2)

**Well hello! How everyone is doing? If you're n uni, I hope you're passing well of your midterms and if you're in school – good luck in exams! Well, this chapter doesn't have plot, really. Just little present for you all in the face of our favorite couples having sex ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Two weeks later

''Well done.''

Tsunade nodded to two detectives, who were sitting in front of her. She sighed, standing up. This case brough her so many problems and she was sincerely happy that everything is finally over. All newspapers were talking only about, photos of Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kabuto were on the front pages. Reporters were waiting Tsunade near her house, wanting to learn more about everything and she was already too close to hire a serial killer and make him go after all of the paparazzi. Two weeks passed and she finally could breathe normally and go back home without seeing any paparazzi on her side. She looked at detectives, who were patiently waiting for her continuation. Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha were counting minutes to the time when they can exit this cabinet and go to their lovers. And Tsunade knew that.

''Salary was put on your cards. That's all, you can go now'', she said, going to her sofa and sitting on it.

Two men nodded and stand up, going to the door. They stopped, when woman called them.

''Today Naruto Uzumaki throws a party in ''Osaka'' club and you two are strongly advised to come.''

They all knew what this ''strongly advised'' really meant. They are had to come and if they won't appear there, then she will be really angry. Detectives exited her cabinet and Tsunade chuckled. Who only would think that her girls, her little girls would end up being with them? She smiled. Loud and emotional Ino with quiet and lazy Shikamaru. Shy and kind Hinata with cold and rude Sasuke. This seems like a joke but this is truth. She would never think that they would work out good, but they did and Tsunade was happy for that. She got used to those girls and she was happy for them. She was happy that they found those two detectives. Tsunade closed her eyes and only chuckled, when she heard loud Ino's voice in the corridor. Ymanaka wasn't screaming, but she was pretty close to start doing so. Looking at her boyfriend, she wanted to so badly to punch him straight in the face that it hurt.

''You, idiot, couldn't do it other way around?'' She hissed, coming closer to him.

''We'll be in the cabinet'', Sasuke said loudly and, taking Hinata's hand in his, went away.

Shikamaru switched his gaze on blonde girl in front of her and chuckled slightly. He knew exactly the reason of her behavior. Few minutes ago he had a nice talk with Choji about Ino. He never really liked this huge guy, but when he learned that this guy is kinda in love with her, he decided to talk with him. Ino gripped her teeth, seeing smirk playing on his lips. Smirk of the man, who knows that he won.

''Why the hell did you do that?'' She asked, raising her voice a bit. ''Choji is my good friend and you shouldn't have go and talk to him like that!''

''This friend of yours is in love with you, how do you think I should react?'' Shikamaru asked and then leaned in, touching their noses together. ''And I know that deep inside…''

''What?'' Ino asked, looking up to him.

''Deep inside you loved what I did'', he whispered and capture her upper lip between his teeth.

Ino took a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes and kissing him. He was right, she did like it. But at the same time she knew how harsh Shikamaru was with nice Choji and didn't like this thing too. She leaned back from her boyfriend and raised her eyebrow.

''Okay, maybe I was a bit harsh'', Shikamaru mumbled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Ino pursed her lips into thin line but then smiled back. They both went to the cabinet of detectives, where Hinata and Sasuke were talking about upcoming party. Hyuuga was saying that she doesn't feel comfortable about going there, when Ino came closer.

''We are good?'' Shikamaru asked, laying on the sofa and not giving place to sit to anyone.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and she nodded, biting her lower lip. She didn't really want to go there and Sasuke didn't want to go either. It wasn't pleasure to look at Naruto, when he knows that Hinata was in love with him.

''We are good'', Sasuke muttered and cleared his throat. ''Party starts at nine, so at eight we will pick you up from your house at eight.''

Girls nodded and then they started talking about the upcoming event. After thirty minutes everyone went away: girls went to home, getting ready for the party and boys went to their flat.

Time passed quickly. At eight Shikamaru and Sasuke leaned on the car, waiting for girls to come out. And they did, Ino walking out first. She was wearing tight white one-shoulder dress along with golden accessories and white shoes on heels. Fixing her ponytail, she winked to Shikamaru, whose throat got dry by just looking at his girlfriend. She passed them and sit in the car, smiling to herself. Hinata walked out after her, wearing skinny jeans, black strapless top and black heels. She smiled to Sasuke, who nodded, liking her outfit.

''Why he throws that party, anyways?'' Ino asked, when they started driving. ''Is it his birthday?''

''No, he closed another case'', Hinata answered, sitting on the back seat with Sasuke.

''This is not the reason for a party'', Sasuke let out.

Ino huffed and started to talk about Gaara. Few days ago she and Hinata went to his office to talk about job. They both were taken as assistants and girls were pleased for that. They always were scared that after everything they would sit at home and search for job for a very long time. Ino said that they won't stay just assistants for a long time, they will have their own career. Shikamaru and Sasuke were nodding, both thinking about the same thing. Yesterday detectives had a talk about moving from Tokio to this city, so they could fully be together with their lovers. But this meant leaving their job in Tokio and finding job here. Tsunade has enough detectives and doubtfully will take them in. Nara said that they should talk about this with girls and Sasuke agreed but they didn't have time.

''Well, this is not what I expected it to be'', Shikamaru mumbled, parking his car.

Others walked out of the car and stared at the building in front of them. ''NARUTO'S PARTY'' table was in the front of it and music from the place could be heard miles away. Guards nodded to them and let them in after they said their names. Couples walked in and immediately cringed. Smoke was everywhere, people were dancing and screaming and just going crazy. Laser lights were making Hinata's head start to ache and she leaned on Sasuke, who was calmly looking around for a free space. Shikamaru pulled Ino closer, noticing gazes of males on her. In next second they all raised their eyebrows, seeing Naruto making his way through the crowd to them. Blonde detective was wearing white shirt and dark jeans, looking really handsome. He smiled, showing them off his white teeth and chuckled.

''Your table is over there'', he said loudly, pointing on the second stage. ''Left corner. Have fun!''

''Thanks!'' Ino answered, but Naruto was already away from them.

People were acting like animals or savages, pushing everyone to sides and jumping. Couples managed to get on the second stage by stairs, not falling and tripping. In the left corner they saw closed cabin and Shikamaru motioned them to go there. It was empty and Hinata smiled happily, when she understand that music is not that loud here, when they closed door. There was big sofa in the form of ''O'' and big table. Sasuke lay on sofa, holding Hinata in his arms. Girl came up to them and they said their orders, sending her away.

''Let's dance, huh?'' Ino asked loudly and looked around. ''C'mon, I want to dance!''

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, when she stand up and pushed him up with her. Hinata shook her head and Sasuke only pointed on the brunette, saying that he won't leave her. Pouting, Ino walked away, pushing Shikamaru with her. Yamanaka loved to dance. She found it fun and she loved everything, which was fun. Making her way to the center, she turned to Shikamaru, smiling. Detective pursed his lips into thin line, noticing how everyone started to stare at them, or better, at Ino. Famous song started playing and Shikamaru smiled, watching how she smiled widely.

''This is my favorite song!'' She said loudly. ''Let's dance!''

And so Ino started to dance. Flipping her blonde hair from side to side, she was swaying her hips, making everyone stop and stare at her. Shikamaru get kinda used to the fact that all men stare at his girlfriend, but right now, seeing those lustful stares he couldn't help but regret that he didn't take gun with him. He would kill anyone, who would even think of having his girl to fulfill their fantasies. But Ino didn't care for that. Singing along to the song, she closed her eyes and just let music move her. She was having so much fun and didn't care for anyone, while everyone was watching her. One part of Shikamaru was screaming on him to stop being so jealous and overly protective, while another part was commanding to take Ino out of here. When Yamanaka raised her leg, allowing everyone to see her thighs, he decided that second part was right. Grabbing her waist, he hugged her, protecting from all the glances.

''Shikamaru, it's not a slow dance here'', she mumbled into his ear. ''Shikamaru?''

''Enough'', he said sternly and she raised her eyebrows. ''Enough of dancing.''

''I didn't even dance a one song'', she said, trying to make him let her go. ''Stop this.''

Knowing that everyone is watching this, Shikmaru gripped his teeth and pushed girl towards the exit, thinking that fresh air will make her understand that he's right. Not wanting to make drama of all this, Ino didn't protest when he dragged her to the street. Pouting and being angry, she didn't even look at her boyfriend. She had just started to have fun, to feel that thrill and he just had to stop it.

''What were you thinking? Trying to make me jealous? Well, congrats, you made it!'' He hissed, looking at her.

Ino wasn't trying to make him jealous. She didn't even think of it. Girl furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Sikamaru with confused expression on her face.

''Everyone was watching you and look'', he said, pointing no her dress. ''This dress is already short enough, but you decided to raise your leg? Seriously?''

Ino opened her mouth to talk but then shut it. He won't listen to her, anyways. Getting angry that her own boyfriend doesn't believe her, she just turned around and get back into the building. ignoring him. Nara followed her, not wanting to lose. Ino opened first cabin and for her luck, it was empty. Hearing how Nara slammed door, she turned around, gathering all her strength to not kick him right now.

''I was not trying to make you jealous, idiot'', she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. ''It's called having fun, it's called dancing. Why would I even make you jealous?''

Shikamaru didn't really hear what was she saying. Ino was standing in the middle of the room, looking so damn sexy in this short dress. Licking his lips, he looked her all over and then returned his gaze to her eyes. Yamanaka keep on talking about jealousy, saying that this is just nonsense. In three big steps Shikamaru crossed the room and stand right in front of her. Cupping her face into his hands and feeling how Ino gripped his wrists, he leaned closer, touching their noses.

''I'm jealous because I see how they look at you. I can see desire in their eyes and I got angry that they think of some porn in their heads with you in the main role'', he whispered, looking in her baby-blue eyes. ''And I can't stand it, because you are mine.''

Ino made a small smile and gently took his hands in hers.

''You said answer yourself. I'm yours, Shikamaru and I will never agree on fulfilling anyone's fantasies apart from yours'', she breathed out into his lips.

As they both share a lustful gaze, Shikamaru crushes his lips on hers, demanding the entrance that she quickly gave. Their tongues battled for dominance but of course he won and pushing her onsofa behind her, he quickly took off his shirt.

''Don't moan too loud'', he said, smirking and leaning in, kissing her fiercely and not giving a chance to reply.

She kissed him back, shivering as his cold hands touched her thighs, squeezing them. ''Don't'', - she said strongly, when he wanted to simply rip off the dress she was wearing. ''It's Valentino, baby'', - Ino said with a chuckle, turning around and letting him unzip it.

Nara smirked, leaning in and kissing now bare skin of her back, before turning her around again to face him. She lifted her hips, so he could take away dress completely.

''Red?'', - he asked, licking his lips. ''White dress and red underwear. You knew that this will happen?''

His hands were stroking her hips as he admired her body, letting his eyes room all over it, wanting to remember every single curve. What a goddess she was and yet, she was with him, she chose him, no else.

''You can stare later'', - she breathed out, getting just a little bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

Ino still didn't reach her normal weight and still was just a little under-weight, so she didn't like her body. But now, seeing with what an admiration Shikamaru looks at it, she felt herself better. He didn't reply. Instead he cupped her breast in one hand and looked at her. He watched as Ino closed her eyes and bite her bottom lip, not letting moan out. Her back arched towards him and Shikamaru smiled with a genuine smile, leaning in. His lips closed on her nipple, while other hand rubbed another breast. Doing circles with his tongue on the nipple, he watched as she whimpered, hissing in pleasure.

''Slow or fast?'', - he asked, blowing air on the hardened nipple and making her shiver.

Ino opened her eyes, looking at him through eyelashes and starting to feel tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers.

''You know the answer, Nara'', - she let out and he chuckled.

He knew the answer too well. In the next second he rip off her panties, which caused her to protest loudly, but his mouth shut it all, as he placed himself comfortably between her legs. Her hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him on her and legs wrapped around his torso as he took away the single item that is not suitable now. Shikamaru wanted ot just have rough fuck, slamming his body into his, without bein gentle or whatever, but he was scared to do so. Yamanaka, seeing everything in his eyes, only smiled. He always thought about her at the first place.

''I like it rough'', - Ino whispered in his ear and that made all hair on his back to stand up and his erection painfully ache.

Their gazes locked and there is more than just lust in this, that strange connection between them places smirks on their lips. In a one quick movement he pushed himself into her and couldn't help but moan along with her. They froze, both letting another to get used to the feeling.

''Oh god'', - Ino let out, falling her head back and tihnking that every time is just like a first time.

''Shit'', - he mumbled, thrusting into her again.

They glued their bodies together, holding each other so close that there were no space between them, wanting to be even closer than this. Shikamaru sucked her neck, while thrusting again and again, groaning in her ear. Ino was scratching his back with her nails, trying not to moan too loud, but gripping his neck tight, touching their foreheads. She felt familiar feeling in the bottom of the stomach, pleasure building up with rapid speed.

''Shika'', she called, opening her eyes and looking in dark ones that were burning with the same fire as hers.

Hearing her calling his name always affected him strongly. All his muscles tensed up as he gripped her sides, biting her shoulder roughly and hissing, when her nails dig too deep in his neck, causing wicked pleasure mixed with pain. Feeling herself tightening around him, he looked up, muttering: ''Open your eyes'' to her. Girl obeyed, letting scream escape her lips as he hit g-spot and looked at him, not really focusing her gaze on his face.

''Look at me, Ino, look at me'', - he ordered, feeling himself ready to reach the top. Swallowing, she fell on him, opening her eyes and hardly focusing her gaze on him, on his eyes that were like mirrors to her soul. He was slamming his body into hers, like an animal, just like he wanted this and she was enjoying this.

''Cum'', - he whispered and lifted her up, thrusting with a different angle and watching her body shivering as waves of pleasure stroke her body, making her moan loudly.

He let himself free, laying on her, but controlling his weight with his arms. Their breathing was the only sound for some minutes, until she opened her eyes and turned to him.

''Round two?'', she asked, feeling his manhood still hard in her.

''If you're ready'', he replied with all his seriousness.

''Don't underestimate, Nara'', she muttered in his lips, kissing him passionately.

At the second floor, Hinata was running her fingers through Sasuke's hair, enjoying just having him by her side. Uchiha had his eyes closed and was ready to fell asleep. His head was on her legs and she was so gentle that he wanted to purr like a kitten. Music was almost not heard in the cabin and they both enjoyed this kind of silence between them. Hinata smiled and leaned in, leaving quick kiss on his temple. Sasuke made a small smile. How lucky he was? He, Sasuke Uchiha, person who doesn't understand what ''gentle'' means and he, who killed so many people… he is swimming in her love, needing her like air and she, this angel, has same feelings towards him. Someone knocked to the door and they both looked up, seeing Naruto coming in. He was shaking and not standing well on his feet, which made other two people understand that Uzumaki is drunk, which was not a surprise. Blonde detective blinked, focusing his gaze on two people in front of him.

''Hinataaa'', he mumbled, taking few steps closer.

Girl tensed up and gripped Sasuke's shoulders. Uchiha sit up, not like this kind of interruption. He and Hinata were having such a perfect time together, do this idiot had to come up right now? Naruto came closer and sit on the sofa with them, smiling widely.

''Hinataaa'', he repeated and reached to touch her.

Sasuke gripped his wrist in his hand and put it away. Hinata, who was behind Sasuke's back, wrapped her arms around his torso. She was afraid of drunk people, because they didn't control their actions and absence of control never was good for anyone. Naruto, who didn't even pay any attention on Sasuke, was looking at Hinata with his blue eyes, smiling. His drunk mind denied the information that Sasuke is her boyfriend, didn't accept the fact that Hinata is scared right now.

''Hinata, Hinata'', he repeated and yawned. ''You know, Hinata, you're very and very beautiful. Do you know that you're beautiful?''

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, staring at the guy in front of him. Hinata was keeping him from throwing him away from here. Naruto yawned again and then leaned closer. His blue eyes stared at Sasuke and then switched on Hinata.

''Hyuuga Hinata'', he said slowly. ''I liked you.''

''Enough'', Sasuke hissed and put his hand on Naruto's chest. ''Get out.''

''Hey, that's my party!'' Uzumaki screamed and stand up, glaring at Sasuke. ''Who do you think you're? Yes, you closed very important case but that doesn't make you the best of the best, do you hear me? Stand up, be a man, and fight me!''

Hinata's eyes widened and she hugged Sasuke tighter, not letting him move. Man smiled at that and slowly, but confidently unwrapped himself from her arms. Naruto was barely standing on his feet and of course he won't fight him. However, it would be nice to punch him straight I that goddamn smiling face that Hinata liked. Uchiha knew that Hinata loves him and only him, he felt her love wrapping around him like a protection every single time when they were together; but he still couldn't ignore the fact that Hyuuga had feelings for this smiling idiot. How person can even smile that often? Sasuke stand up and turned to Hinata.

''Don't worry'', he breathed out and kissed her forehead.

Hinata only nodded and bite her lower lip, watching him going to Naruto.

Uzumaki was still drunk and his mind was processing in a very funny rhythm. All he could see was Sasuke, all he could feel was adrenaline and strange rush in his blood and all he wanted to do was to fight. Alcohol does weird things with people. Uchiha raised his eyebrow, looking how Naruto stand up in boxing position.

''Aaaah!'' Naruto screamed loudly, running towards Sasuke.

Uchiha smirked and stepped to the side, letting Naruto run right to the wall. Blonde detective fell on the floor, causing Hinata to gasp and stand up. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, not liking that she cares for him. With gesture he made her sit down and kneeled to the guy.

''Naruto'', he called, looking at him. ''Uzumaki.''

But he didn't even open his eyes. His breathing was even and Sasuke sighed. Uzumaki blocked out, falling asleep right on the floor. Waiter came in and he asked girl to call guys. She exited and called guys, who came in and took Naruto out of the cabin.

''Idiot'', Sasuke muttered, closing door and turning to Hinata.

''You think he will be okay?'' She asked, looking worried.

''What, you are worried?'' He asked in a sarcastic tone, sitting up on sofa.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't like when he talked with her in that tone. It's normal thing that she worries about Naruto, but Sasuke didn't understand that. He was like a little boy, who didn't allow his mom to look at other kids and wanted to be the center of her world. He wanted all her attention only on himself and she found this rather adorable, but sometimes he just crosses the line. Like, now. Sasuke looked down, being very annoyed by everything. This evening started so good and as always, ended up pretty bad. Hyuuga sit up closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He relaxed just a bit and closed his eyes, when she started to kiss his neck. He turned around and stared at her with his dark eyes.

''I am always worried about everyone'', girl whispered, looking at him. ''You know that.''

He knows. Sasuke always got surprised of how Hinata can care over someone, who is not close to her. She can care even for a stranger who doesn't care about her. He loved Hinata for that, for having a gold heart. Sasuke nodded.

''I don't care about Naruto in the same way I care about you'', she whispered, raising her head and caressing his cheek. ''I will never care about anyone like I care about you.''

Those words warmed his heart. He keep on staring at her, wanting to hear more of this. He wanted to hear how he's the only one for her, that she loves only him. And Hinata smiled, pecking his lips.

''I love you more than I will ever love anyone'', she said carefully, looking at him. ''So stop being angry. No Naruto or anyone else will ever take your place in my heart.''

And this is all what he wanted to hear. Sasuke kissed her slowly, exploring her mouth with his tongue, knowing that she loves when he kisses her like that. Her toes curled and she leaned closer, running her fingers through his hair. He went down, kissing her chin, going to neck and then to collarbones. Hinata sit on his legs, wrapping them around his hips.

''My girl'', Sasuke mumbled against her skin. ''My little girl.''

Hinata didn't hear any of what he was saying. His kisses were, as always, making her head go round. She gripped his shoulders, when he leaned back. She knew too well this gaze with which he was looking at her right now. Nodding, girl quickly took off her black top. Sasuke reached out and caressed her chest and smiled, looking at the perfect round breasts in a black bra. She took it off too and gasped, when he just placed his head in between her breasts, standing still.

''I love your breasts'', he mumbled and kissed them. ''Love them. Love you.''

Hinata grinned and then suddenly he pushed her down on sofa. Not taking off his shirt, he throw away belt of jeans. Hinata laughed loudly, when he took her foot in his hands, pulling her shoe away, and caressed it a bit. It was ticklish and she wanted to protest, but then he suddenly took her toes in his mouth and she forgot about everything. Pleasant sensation spread all over her body, starting from her feet and ending with tips of her fingers made her arch her back. He was licking her toes, watching attentively her reaction and liking it. Arching her back in the most seductive way, Hinata opened her eyes, looking at Sasuke. He reminded her of a devil right now and she loved it.

''Take them off'', he whispered, pointing on jeans.

Girl nodded, quickly unzipping her jeans and taking them off. Sasuke throw them on the same place, where his belt was laying. Hinata shivered, feeling already wet. With one movement, Sasuke get rid of her panties and put them in her pocket.

''What did you-'' she started and then shut up, when he put her legs on his shoulders. ''Sasuke, gosh.''

She blushed deeply, knowing what view he has. Turning her face to the other side, she bite her fingers, when he pushed his one finger inside her. She was already wet and his fingers were sliding in and out with an ease.

''No one will hear us'', he said, looking at the girl. ''Scream as loud as you want.''

Hinata shook her head in deny and he pinched her hardened nipple. Small scream escaped her mouth and she shut her eyes. It was crazy how this man could bring her pleasure and pain at the same time. Sasuke pushed down his jeans and boxers, looking at Hinata. His hands gripped her thighs and she whimpered, taking deep breath.

''Hinata'', he called and she turned to him. ''Don't turn away.''

He slowly entered her and they both rolled their eyes, taking deep breaths. She felt so amazing, just like always. Sasuke swallowed and started to move. It was their first time in that pose and he was hitting her walls with all his force, causing girl to shout loudly. It was a new angle and Hinata couldn't contain her emotions. She came quickly, screaming his name and gripped his wrists in her hands. Sasuke watched her reaching her orgasm and smirked. He was still hard into her and when she opened her eyes, he started to thrust again. Hinata didn't even totally calm down after one orgasm, when new one was already building up. His grip on his thighs became painful and she couldn't help but scream, when his thrusts just got out of the rhythm. Sasuke reached top along with her. Uchiha tried to compose his breathing and carefully took her legs out from his shoulders.

''Gosh'', Hinata let out, not really feeling her legs.

''Just Sasuke'', he mumbled and pecked her lips.

He reached out for a jacket that he took off when they first came in to the cabin and put it on the girl. Kissing her temple, he quickly got himself dressed and picked her jeans and top from the ground.

''Come here'', he whispered, leaning on the sofa and pushing her on him.

They both smiled at each other and Sasuke hugged her tighter, resting his head on hers and closing his eyes.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know if you did ;) well, this chapter is the last one, next is going to the epilogue! I know I promise more, but I seriously have no ideas of what to do else and I'm sorry for that. I still hope you will wait for epilogue, though. Love you all! – Nizza. xx**


	15. Epilogue

**This is really an epilogue and I feel so sad because I don't want to say goodbye to those four my favorite characters ever. Hopefully you will enjoy epilogue and it will make you smile. Thank you so much for your support, Enjoy!**

Epilogue.

''This is now the way you do it, Nara!''

Shikamaru turned around and groaned, looking at Ino. Yamanaka had her lips pursed into thin line, looking pretty angry. Huffing, she came closer to him and looked down. What they were doing now, Shikamaru couldn't even describe how ridiculous it was. Nara did many things in his life, many shameful things, but he had never ever did this. Ino looked up and raised her eyebrow.

''Do it right. I showed you two times'', she said strictly and by her tone it was understandable that he has no choice.

''Ino..'' he started but got cut off:

''What, genius needs me to show him how to change dipper for a _third time_?''

Nara closed his mouth and glared at her. She can be bitch when she needs to. This doesn't happen often when she's around him, but Ino knows how to make him get things done. Gripping his teeth and wanting badly to just get out of here, Nara get closer and looked down. Huge toy baby was laying on the table and new dipper was just next to him. Ino watched as Shikamaru started to quickly put new dipper on the toy baby.

''Happy?'' He asked and then rolled his eyes. ''God, you're not even pregnant and yet we're doing this. Hinata should do this and Sasuke should do this, but not we.''

''But we will be responsible for their baby when they both will be away, so I want them to know that we are very good for a role of babysitters'', Ino argued and looked down. ''Good job, Shika.''

Nara only shrugged and went to sofa, sitting on it and looking for a controller of a tv. It was his day off and he wanted to enjoy it on its fullness. Ino looked at him and only chuckled. They are living for already three months and she knows him too well. It's amazing how in those three months her life changed. She was no longer working in police station; now she was one of the assistants of Jiraya, who was the financial director. She was no longer living in one flat with Hinata; now she was living in a flat with Shikamaru, in a very nice flat in the center of the city. She was no longer ill; now she was free of all her problems with her health. Everything changed and changed for better and Ino prayed every day, thanking God for this. Sound of quiet snoring reached her ears and she turned her ehad to the direction of sofa. Shikamaru had his eyes closed and probably was sleeping, forgetting to turn tv off. Ino smiled and shook her head. She is already so used for this. Girl came closer and turned tv off, looking at the guy. She loved him so much. She loved absolutely everything about him. Starting from his straight nose and ending with the way he furrows his eyebrows. She loved it all. Smiling, she wanted to put pillow under his head, when he suddenly opened his eyes and pulled her on him. Ino shouted, when he turned around, being on top of her now.

''What you were doing, hm? Admiring my handsome face?'' Nara asked, raising his eyebrow and chuckling.

''I was'', she admitted without shame and then leaned in. ''I have the most handsome boyfriend in the world and I think I'm allowed to admire his face.''

Shikamaru grinned and leaned in, capturing her lips in his. Those three months were filled with so much joy for him that he sometimes didn't believe that all of this was happening for real. Nara never was that happy and the thought that everything can stop in any moment was scaring him. But three months passed and he was still happy. Thought that maybe they can make it last longer, make this happiness longer started to run through his mind every time when he looked at Ino. Her baby-blue eyes were looking at him with so much love and admiration that he just thought it was his duty to make her happy too.

''Well, you know what I think about you'', he mumbled into he neck, kissing it.

''I would like to hear it again'', she whispered, closing her eyes and smiling, when he started to place sloppy kisses on her collarbones.

Shikamaru looked up and touched their noses, looking in her eyes.

''You're the most beautiful woman on this planet'', he whispered.

Ino made a small smile and blushed just a bit. Shikamaru looked at her and understood than he would say every freaking day this to her, so he could see this happiness shining in her eyes. They kissed again and Ino groaned, when he suddenly pulled back. She pouted and he chuckled, quickly pecking her lips.

''Ino, you are so excited with Hinata's pregnancy, probably more than she is'', he mumbled and sit up.

His hands gripped her waist and he made her sit too, running his fingers through her long blonde hair. Shikamaru was thinking a lot about this lately. Ino was really excited for a baby of Hinata and he knew why. She wanted baby herself. And Nara was not against that, but they are not even married or at least engaged, like Sasuke and Hinata.

''You want baby?'' He asked, looking in her eyes.

Ino's eyes widened and she stared at him with open mouth. He caught her off guard with this question. Blinking fast, girl looked down. She knows that Shikamaru is not ready for having a baby. And god, they are dating only six months and live together for only three months, of course she shouldn't be thinking of a baby, but she can't help it. Every time Ino looks at Hinata, she gets just a bit jealous. She wants to be pregnant too. She wants to have life in her body too. Shikamaru picked her chin with his fingers, making girl look right at him.

''Ino, you want a baby?'' He asked quietly and girl nodded.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and smiled, kissing her head. Girl sighed and hugged him back.

''What was that sigh?'' He asked and leaned back from her. ''Ino, I would like a baby too. But I think it's very early for it. We will have after we'll get married. And we get married when I will finally pick right ring'', he said and kissed her nose. ''It will dream come true to have baby with you.''

Ino smiled. She was always afraid that Shikamaru doesn't really want to be a dad. She thought that he wants to party still; he doesn't want to be responsible for baby too. If only she knew how wrong she was. Nara, for already one week, was waiting for a reply from their office in Tokyo. He decided to leave his job and start normal, not dangerous job here, in this city, along with Ino. He was thinking of going to Gaara, but then decided that he will ask him for help only if he won't be able to find anything by himself. Change of a job… no matter how strange it sounded, but Shikamaru loved his job. But he knew that he needed to change it if he wants not to be scared all the time in the future. In the future with Ino and their little kids.

''I don't care for a ring'', she said, looking at him and distracting him from his thoughts.

''Liar'', Shikamaru muttered. ''You will kill me if I won't get ring right.''

Ino laughed loudly, throwing her head back and gripping his shoulders. Shikamaru smiled and nuzzled his nose in her neck, kissing it. He lives to hear her laughter. He lives to feel her touches and kisses. He lives for her.

Sasuke chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his fiancé and leaning on the wall. Hinata didn't even notice him. She was more than concerned by her reflection in the mirror. Turning to right, she looked down at her tummy and her eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke tried to hide a chuckle again. It's just adorable how she looks on her tummy every single day and still doesn't like how it's a bit bigger than it was. Hinata sighed and looked at her reflection, finally noticing Sasuke. She smiled. They had just come from the dinner with her parents and in all honesty, Hinata thought that everything would be horrible, but Sasuke kept his promise. He tried his best to make everything okay and by the end of the evening his father was listening attentively to his plans and Hanabi was in love with her future uncle. Hinata blinked, getting rid of memories and noticed that Sasuke now was standing right behind her. Uchiha carefully put his arms around her and pulled girl closer to him. They both stared at the reflection in the mirror and Sasuke kissed her temple.

''No, it didn't get bigger, at least, not that much'', he said, smiling.

''Soon you'll be calling me fat'', girl said with a sigh.

''Soon I'll be calling you my wife'', he said seriously and put his chin on her shoulder. ''In one month, to be exact.''

Hinata smiled to this. She still couldn't really believe that they are engaged and that they will get married soon. It looks unreal, especially because she had never planned that. All her life was going according to some plan but since the time she met this detective, she forgot what the word plan means. And Hinata loved it that way. Turning her head just a bit, she kissed her fiancé, smiling, when he turned her fully around. Kiss was slowly turning into more passionate one and Hinata pulled away, blushing. Even though doctors said that they can have sex during her pregnancy, but she honestly didn't want to risk it. Sasuke, understanding her motives, only sighed.

''I don't know if I can wait for nine months to hear you scream my name again'', he said, looking in her eyes.

''Sasuke!'' Hinata exclaimed, blushing even more.

Uchiha chuckled and pulled her into his arms. Breathing in her scent, he closed his eyes, holding her close to him. Truth was that he was quite scared of having sex during pregnancy too, because he knows that he can get carried away and be rough when it's not needed. He kissed her temple, cheek and again caught her lips with his. She was just too irresistible for him, too charming, too perfect. Sasuke never had thought that he would have kids. Uchiha just couldn't see himself as a father and so, he thought that this would never happen, especially with his job. Talking about it, he's no longer detective. Now he's head of the department, controlling other detectives. After they will get married, Hinata and Sasuke will leave this city and move to Tokyo, where his job is. Uchiha was kinda of relieved, because now he's not the one, who needs to close the case; he's the one who puts detectives on it. Hinata wasn't very happy to learn that she won't see her family and friends as much as she want to, but she decided to follow Sasuke. Man was more than surprised by that. He could see how hard it is for her to leave her family here, leave Ino here and just leave this city. But she still is ready to do all of this for him.

''I love you'', he muttered, leaving quick kisses on her face.

Those three words always had the same effect on Hinata. They made her lips curve in a smile and her heart start beating faster. Looking in his eyes and understanding that he's being serious made her only happier.

''I love you too'', she whispered and kissed him.

''Hold it back, if you don't want to get laid'', Sasuke muttered, leaning back from her.

Hinata chuckled and turned around, going to the wardrobe. She was pregnant. Every single time when this thoughts cross her mind, she looks down at her a bit big tummy. There is a life in her body. Baby. Hyuuga swallowed and started to pick another clothes. She became more sensitive and, as she thinks, annoying, but Sasuke denies all of this. However, he can't help but notice how shape of her body changes. Her breasts got fuller, hips got bigger and he loves those changes, damn them. His hands were itching to touch her, but he can't do this. Hinata kneeled down to pick up coat that fell down on the floor and he closed his eyes.

''Hinata'', he moaned, looking at her ass.

Girl stand up and looked at him with raised eyebrows. And again that innocent gaze that makes his stomach twirl. Those lavender eyes were staring at him and he got closer. He can't get enough of her, this is for the starters. He can't be not close to her for more than six hours, this is for a second. He loves her so much that it is hard to describe, this is third and most important.

''I will be gentle'', he muttered, kissing back of her neck.

''Sasuke, no'', she said in a weak voice, closing her eyes. ''We can't.''

''We can'', he cut her off and started pulling her on the bed. ''We can and we will and I swear I will be gentle.''

Hinata giggled, looking at him. Of course she wanted this too, she missed his body too much. She lay on the bed and he lay next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Hinata took his hand in hers and put it on her tummy. Two days ago she felt her baby. She didn't tell this to Sasuke, but she felt first kick. At that moment Hinata almost fell down from surprise and shock. She was thinking about talking with Ino's mom on the topic of flowers on the wedding, when she felt the kick and dropped phone. Now, when they were laying like that, she just hoped baby would kick again, so Sasuke could feel it too. Uchiha closed his eyes, when he felt something. Opening his eyes, he stared at Hinata's tummy, not understanding what had just happened. Lavender eyes were shining with happiness and slowly realzation hit him.

''No way'', he muttered and sit up. ''Did baby…?''

This was for the first time when something like this happened and it was hard to define all his emotions right now. Sasuke was happy with Hinata's pregnancy, but now, _now_, when he felt that movement, finally everything became super real. He's going to be a dad and this is not a joke. Mix of emotions was attacking his mind and heart and he honestly couldn't even say a word. Hinata chuckled, looking at his shocked expression.

''I think it's a girl'', she said softly, putting his hand back on her tummy. ''And I think she likes to feel her daddy.''

Sasuke swallowed. Millions of thoughts were rushing through his mind right now, starting from ''Can I be a good dad?'' and ending up ''Let this baby be a boy, please!''. He looked at Hinata crushed his lips on hers, making girl shout in surprise.

''I love you'', he whispered, kissing her whole face. ''I love you so much.''

''Sasuke'', Hinata called and gripped his shoulders. ''I love you too.''

He lay next to her and always kept his hand on her tummy, wanting to feel something again. Hinata stared at the way he watched her tummy and smiled. She always questioned if Sasuke love kids, but she understand that he will love their child like no one in this world will ever love their kid. It will be just not that visible love, but it could be felt. She gently caressed his cheek, making him look up.

''You're going to be amazing dad'', she whispered.

Sasuke only smiled. This topic was not so pleasant to him, because he knows nothing about kids, but he promised that he would try his best to be good dad. Hinata smiled and staredt to draw circles on his chest, getting him distracted. And he knew too well what was coming up.

''What flowers do you want to have on the wedding?''

Sasuke moaned loudly and shut his eyes, making Hinata giggle like a little girl. She leaned in and pecked his lips, knowing how he hates those talks about wedding.

''Just kidding. I already picked everything'', she mumbled and smiled happily.

**A/N: It was an absolute pleasure to write it and to receive your feedback. I want to say that this is not my last story here and if you're interested in my other writings, then just favorite me and you'll be on tune with all updates! New story will come out pretty soon and it will be featured Tenten and Neji! I love you guys, all the best for you! – Nizza. xx**


End file.
